


Stay, Please, Big Brother

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Apologies, Betrayal, Blackmail, Broken Families, Broken Promises, But Not El and Steve, Canon Oriented, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Experimentation, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Faked Miscarriage, Family, Friendship, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Mental Illness, Miscarriage, Murder, None Of It Is Vivid, Partner Betrayal, Post Season 2, Post-Divorce, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Threats, Torture, lying, they are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: The night of the Snowball, Steve realizes he doesn't want to be alone for Christmas. The only way he can make that happen, however, is to apologize to his aunt, and go see his mom. It's been three years since the argument that made Steve stop visiting. He figures it is about time he finally saw her, even if she kicks him out for good. His mom hasn't changed, but his Aunt Becky is certainly surprised to see him.Or: Steve is the son of a long-since divorced John Harrington and Terry Ives, and he believed his mother had a miscarriage and went crazy.





	1. Alone For The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, I looked at my old stories and got inspired by my tale of Steve and El being related and made a story from it.

            He grinned at Dustin as the boy walked into the building, ready to woo all the girls. Okay, in all honesty, he was beaming at Dustin with a type of pride. And then, then his gaze just had to shift over to someone else. Nancy Wheeler. He still loved her, deep down, but he’d been slowly moving on. In this moment, however, Steve realized something else. Seeing Nancy was when that realization came up. When he realized something agonizing.

            _I don’t want to be alone._

            The thought only became stronger as he walked into his empty house. He had Tommy and Carol once. He had Nancy too. Now? Now he was alone. Well, he had the kids, but it wasn’t like he could spend the holidays with them. Big, wide, empty, vacant. Every part of him hated it. Every part of him hated how much this house’s dark corners and empty halls seemed to haunt him. Everything about this house was dark. Once full of parties, Steve realized that he was no longer that person.

            _I don’t want to be alone._

            Steve sighed as he went upstairs to a bedroom, his father’s bedroom. His father would never admit it, but the divorce affected his father more than he would let on. To the point he wouldn’t look at his own son because he had his mother’s eyes. Then she had to go and pull that _stupid_ stunt. It made the whole situation worse between his parents.

            He dug under the bed, just as he had when he was a child. It had been a few years since he had done this. Since he had looked through everything. But here he was, once more, trying not to feel alone as he flipped through the pictures.

            Photos of his parents, of him. All before the divorce. When they were happy.

            Steve never blamed his mother, not really. Though the fight between him and his aunt three years ago said otherwise. He used to visit. Used to help take care of his mother because his father was never there to say otherwise.

            _I don’t want to be alone._

            The whole fight had been stupid. What happened to his parents was stupid. What happened to his baby sister, the whole miscarriage, it caused more pain. It caused his family to suffer. But he could never blame the baby, or his parents. There was only one person he blamed.

            _I don’t want to be alone._

            The fight with his aunt broke them apart. The fight with his aunt took them away from his family, because he blamed himself. The fight had been his fault, his price.

            _I don’t want to be alone._

            He really did not want to be alone, and that meant he was going to suffer because of it. It was his fault that all of this had happened, and he was going to make up for it, somehow.

            _I don’t want to be alone._

            He really did not want to be alone.

\----------------------------------

            “So,” Dustin began, but didn’t continue.

            “So?” Steve mocked, a grin on his face. “You have to use your words, Dustin. I’m not a Eleven. I can’t read minds.” Steve had to pause for a moment. “She can read minds, right?”

            “I,” Dustin stopped, having lost his train of thought. “I think? I mean, there were times when she could sense Will, and she knew where Will was without actually meeting him, and what happened to him. And she sort of sensed the bad men. But that is more clairvoyance, I think.”

            “Okay, okay,” Steve nodded, having no idea what clairvoyance was, but he could guess.

            “But there would be times she just sort of _knows_ things by looking at you,” Dustin added as an after thought. “Like, that’s how she befriended Max. She said she “snooped” or something and realized Max liked Lucas, and Mike still liked her.”

            “Aw,” Steve couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. “She was jealous.”

            Dustin grinned, that stupid, contagious grin. “Yeah, she was totally jealous,” Dustin admitted. “Actually, it was Will who told her what jealous meant. He said the rest of us would have blown it out of proportion.”

            “Little Byers is kind of right,” Steve nodded his head at Dustin. “You guys do tend to exaggerate.”

            “Hey!” Dustin protested. “When have I ever exaggerated anything? Huh? Did I exaggerate D’art? Did I exaggerate the situation?”

            “Alright, alright, you got me,” Steve chuckled, his gaze shifting from the road for a second. “So, what did you want to ask me?”

            He’d picked up Dustin from the Snowball, and for the first few minutes of the drive, he had listened to Dustin rant about how only Nancy would dance with him at first, then apologized profusely until Steve made him move on. Then he talked about how some of the girls got a bit jealous and danced with him. Then he told Steve his advice was stupid, to which Steve had laughed.

            “So, what?” Dustin asked, a little confused.

            “You tell me,” Steve chuckled. He was doing that a lot since he picked Dustin up. “You were the one who started-”

            “Oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh,” Dustin nodded, a mischievous grin replacing his contagious one. “Yeah, so, uh, any plans for Christmas?”

            The question threw Steve off, but he didn’t exactly get a chance to answer.

            “It’s just, Mike mentioned that you were practically at his house for the holidays, and that your parents never seemed to be around, and that you never really talked about them to Nancy unless you made some excuse. And we came to the conclusion that they probably traveled a lot, and they were never home. And no one should be alone for Christmas, so we were scheming a bit these last few weeks, but weren’t sure what you were okay with, and-”

            “Dustin!” Steve snapped. “Hey, man, just get to the point. I’m not going to bite your head off, or hit you with the bat unless you recommend opening the Upside Down again, or something just as stupid.”

            Dustin shook his head vigorously.

            “No, uh, we were just kind of hoping that you,” Dustin stopped, trying to gain his bearings. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with me and my mom, or even New Years?”

            Steve had to stop again, frozen in thought. The offer was tempting, and it meant he wouldn’t be alone. He really didn’t want to be alone, but there was just something he needed to do. As tempting as the offer was, Steve had already made up his mind. He knew what he needed to do. He just hadn’t realized how lost in thought he was.

            “-and you totally don’t have to!” Dustin was ranting, probably had been. “I mean, you don’t really know my mom. And we hardly know each other. But you know, I just thought, I figure that-”

            “Hey, hey hey,” Steve called gently. “Listen, maybe New Years, actually, that sounds nice. But, for Christmas, there is someone I gotta go see.”

            “Really?” Dustin cocked his head, clearly intrigued. “Who?”

            “My Aunt,” Steve hummed. “And my mom, but more importantly my aunt.”

            “Why?” Dustin pressed.

            He was young, curious, he didn’t realize what the implication of that question meant. Steve couldn’t fault him for that. Taking a deep breath, Steve pulled over.

            “Listen, what I am about to tell you, you tell no one,” Steve told Dustin firmly, facing the kid. “Okay, maybe your friends, because you have that do-not-lie thing, and maybe the rest of our group, but no one else.”

            “I swear,” Dustin raised his hand as if to make an oath.

            Steve sighed again. “My, uh, my parents got a divorce, when I was young. They never talked much, but my father got custody. He let me stay in Hawkins, close to my mother, but something happened, and she lives with my aunt now.” Steve paused, taking a shaky breath. “Three years ago, I got into a fight with my aunt and accused her of things I didn’t mean. We haven’t spoken since, but I figured, you know, I needed to tell her I’m sorry. What better time to do that than Christmas, you know?”

            Dustin was silent for a moment, watching Steve carefully.

            “Do you want me to go with?”

            Steve let out a wet laugh, almost pained but grateful.

            “No,” Steve shook his head, grinning at Dustin. “Thanks for the support, buddy, but this is something I gotta do alone. Just, just keep supporting me, okay? I think I need it.”

            Dustin nodded seriously. “I will, I promise.”

            Having Dustin’s support was enough for Steve, and Steve gladly pulled back onto the road. He gladly dropped Dustin off and waved to Mrs. Henderson, before pulling back on the road. His heart caught in his throat, but he didn’t dare turn back. This was something he needed to do alone, no matter what.

            He needed to apologize, even if his aunt never wanted to see him again and kicked him out. If that happened, he’d take Dustin up on his offer. But he had to try. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try to make things right with his aunt. She deserved that much.

\--------------------------

            The drive wasn’t long, but it felt like hours before Steve was pulling into the hidden driveway. His gaze momentarily landed on the mailbox, old and rusted. He used to help with the housework while his aunt worked and mother, well, he hated thinking about it. There was a time when his aunt wouldn’t have needed to worry about taking care of the house, because Steve had promised to-

            He couldn’t think of that now. His nerves were too high for him to dwell on the past.

            With a deep breath, or more like four, Steve gathered his nerves and threw open his car door. Then he was walking to his aunt’s front door, like in a daze. In fact, it wasn’t until he had knocked on the door that the weight of this entire situation really came crashing down around him.

            _What if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again? What if this was all for not? What if-what if she kicks me out? What if she slams the door in my face? What if-_

            His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the lock unlatching. Steve felt, again, like he was waiting for hours in the few seconds it took for his aunt to open the front door and stare at him through the screen door. Steve found he couldn’t breathe.

            “Steve?” she gasped and gaped. It was like she couldn’t believe he was actually there, standing on the other side of the door. Steve winced at that, because the yelling would have been far more bearable than this. “Steve, uh, what-what are you doing here?”

            Steve swallowed, doing everything in his power to keep eye contact.

            “I,” he had to stop as his voice cracked on the single word. There were no tears, not yet, but he knew there would be. He continued at a whisper, unable to do much more. “I came to apologize. For-for everything.”

            “Steve-”

            “Please,” Steve put his hand on the screen, not daring to open the door. He didn’t have that right anymore. “Please just, let me do this. Then you can do whatever you want. Kick me out, turn me away. Whatever. Please, just, please Aunt Becky. Let me do this. I need you to know the truth.”

            His aunt studied Steve, never once becoming angry. More like curiosity with a bit of longing. But Steve wasn’t going to dwell on what he _thought_ his aunts face was portraying. She should be angry, and they both knew it. For all Becky knew, he was only there to apologize for his own selfish gain. And in a sense, he was.

            But she didn’t turn him away.

            “Okay,” Aunt Becky nodded her head. “Okay. Here, um, why don’t you come inside? It’s too cold for you to be outside like this, and you aren’t even wearing a jacket.”

            It was true, he had simply thrown stuff in a bag, _just in case,_ grabbed Dustin, and come straight here. He hadn’t thought about his health in that moment, because it wasn’t important. Because his aunt, the only one who cared for him and loved him, had believed that he hated her for the last three years. That was on him.

            Becky Ives, his aunt, his support after everything happened, opened the screen door and tugged him inside the old house. He was immediately hit with a smell that had only one word to describe it.

            Home.

            He was finally home.

            He couldn’t resist the urge to pull his aunt into a hug and just sob as he stuttered out the apology he had practiced a thousand times over in the car. Becky just held him back, her own tears leaking into his shoulder as she brushed a hand through his hair.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Aunt Becky. I didn’t mean it. I never meant any of it. I love you so much. I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. I love you. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I love you. I’m sorry. I love you.”

            “I know, Steve,” Becky whispered into his ear, kissing the side of his head. “I know. But can you ever forgive me?”

            Steve sobbed harder as he sank to the floor, still clutching his aunt close in the doorway.

            “I never blamed you,” he breathed between his sobs. “It was never your fault. I love you. I’m so sorry.”

            “I love you too,” Becky whispered. “I love you so much, Steve. I’m so glad you’re back.”

            In that moment, it was like a broken piece of his soul slotted back into place. He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has been done a little differently than my other books, which means that I normally have a chapter guide I follow, but I keep deleting it. So, uh, I have no idea what my update schedule is going to be like. Be warned.


	2. Apologies and Catching Up

            She hadn’t changed, his mother. She still sat in a rocking chair in front of the television, and she was still muttering nonsense as she rocked. She’d lost her mind, but despite this, Steve still loved her. He was still her son. She was still his mother. Even if she could never keep her promises, she still meant the world to him.

            “Hey,” he reached for her hand. “Hey, mom. Hey. It’s-it’s Steve. I’m back. It’s your son.”

            “Rainbow, sunflower, four-fifty, three to the right, four to the left, breathe, rainbow.”

            He choked out some of his words, his tears from earlier threatening to push through as he gripped his mother’s hand for the first time in years. There were, times, sometimes, when she would acknowledge him.

            Like now.

            “Steve,” she turned her head to look at him, a smile on her face. “My son.”

            She went back to her mantra after a moment, turning back to the television. But she was gripping his hand, her thumb rubbing soft circles into his grip. It felt like coming home just as much as being in his aunt’s arms felt.

            “She’d know her children above anything her mind has done,” Becky let out a sad chuckle. “She’d always know you. Terry loved you very much.”

            Steve didn’t need to look at his aunt to know she was going to cry again. He kissed his mother’s temple, then kissed their linked hands before pulling away to pull his aunt in a hug.

            “I am so sorry, Aunt Becky,” he breathed out. “I never hated you. I said what I said because I was frustrated at you and dad and mom. But I was frustrated because _I_ couldn’t do anything, and I took that out on you. I am so sorry. You are a wonderful person for taking care of mom.”

            “Steve,” she cut him off. “Sweetie, you were right. You’ve always been right.”

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “That doesn’t matter right now.” He paused taking in a wet breath. “What matters is that I let you go three years thinking I hated you. That I blamed you. And I swear to you, I have never blamed you, and I’m sorry you thought I hated you.”

            She gently brushed his hair from his face, as she used to when he was younger. This was better than he could have hoped. But it didn’t feel quite right.

            “Will you stay?” she asked softly. “Even if for a few days. I understand if you want to spend Christmas with your friends.”

            “My friends and I have cut ties,” Steve shook his head. “They were a bunch of jerks, and I didn’t want to be that anymore. My friends now consist of a bunch of eighth graders I practically babysit.”

            “What, no girl?” Becky teased.

            And there was no bitterness as Steve chuckled. “There was, but things didn’t work out.” Becky looked like she was going to say something. “It’s okay, really. I just haven’t found the right person yet.”

            “As long as you’re happy,” she pursed her lips.

            Neither got a chance to say much else as the smell of something burning wafted through the house. Steve stomach sank as he watched Becky race to the kitchen frantically. She was still working, and that left Steve wondering how often she would eat this late. And she had never been a good cook, so that meant she probably had to remake dinner several times over.

            “Hey,” he said as he took the ruined pot from his aunt. “Let me, okay?”

            Becky eyed him, pained as Steve put the pot outside to cool off and then grabbed supplies. Becky still organized her kitchen the same way too, so cooking for his aunt and mother was like second nature here. As if he was in his own empty kitchen.

            “I’ll fix the old mailbox,” Steve spoke up. “And whatever else you need fixed.”

            He turned to face his aunt, watching her hopeful gaze.

            “I’ll stay as long as I can,” Steve pecked her forehead real quick. “At least until New Years. I promised one of the kids I’d be back by then. But I swear that I will visit more.”

            Becky nodded, leaning against the counter as she watched her nephew work. She seemed so tired, and relieved, and at peace. Steve was glad he was right, that Becky needed to hear the apology as much as Steve needed to say it.

            “I’ve already eaten,” Steve told his aunt as he finished. “So I’ll help mom. You just relax.”

            “Steve-”

            “You can’t convince me otherwise,” Steve grinned at his aunt. “I’m still as stubborn about this as I was back then. Relax. Let me take care of you this time.”

            Becky seemed to sag as she nodded and followed Steve to the living room. As he once had, Steve prompted his mother to eat as Becky watched, eating her own food. It had always been easier for Steve to get Terry to eat than Becky, and they both knew it. The guilt of leaving his mother and aunt alone wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, and Steve knew it.

            “Steve,” his mother said, smiling at him as Steve prepared another bite. “My son. My Steve.”

            Her hand ran through his hair once before it fell back to her side. But the simple moment made Steve smile.

            “I love you too, mom,” he whispered as he got the next bite to her mouth. “Come on, mom. Another bite. There we go.”

            Becky was beaming at him, and that was enough to make Steve smile right back at her. This felt so natural, as if he hadn’t been gone for three years. But the guilt was there, and Becky’s bone-wary posture was far too present for Steve’s liking. He’d fix it. He promised that to himself and Becky

            “You’re a senior now,” Becky cocked her head at him. “Any plans yet?”

            Steve faltered before prompting the next bite back to his mother’s mouth.

            “College probably isn’t going to happen,” he confessed. “I’m not as smart as mom and dad. I’m not really good at school, and I haven’t been able to talk to dad, so I needed to have gotten scholarships, you know. Cause I doubt he’ll pay, and even if I started saving money from the checks he gave me, there is no way I would get to pay for my own college. Plus I can’t write a dang college letter.”

            “Steve,” Becky was suddenly taking the plate and cupping his face. “You are smart, Steve. Don’t let those stupid teachers tell you otherwise. Just because you can’t learn like everyone else does not make you dumb.”

            “If I can’t survive high school, then how can I survive college,” Steve whispered bitterly.

            “Listen to me, Steve,” Becky brushed his hair away again. “You are not dumb, or stupid, or broken. You are special. Just because you have a mental disorder does not make you worthless. Your parents would tell you that every day, and I am going to do it for them now. You are special, and maybe a university isn’t right for you. Your mother met your father at work, remember? And yes, they made mistakes, but they loved each other. And they were brilliant. We both know that. And so are you, in your own way, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

            Steve took a deep, sad breath. “Thanks Aunt Becky,” he leaned into her hug. “How did I live without you?”

            “Well, from the sound of it, you didn’t,” she quipped playfully.

            Steve laughed outright, and it felt so good to give an honest laugh. He’d only done it a few times with the kids, but this felt more genuine than any other time he had laughed.

            “Thank you,” he whispered.

\-----------------------

            “I’ve got you mom,” Steve grunted. “I’ve got you. Come on. Time for bed.”

            Becky padded behind as Steve carefully carried his mother down the hallway and to the bedroom his mother had always slept in. Sometimes he would curl up next to her and sleep at her side, even after she lost her mind.

            “Rainbow, breathe, sunflower, breathe, four-fifty.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Steve kissed his mother’s forehead as he sat her up against the bed. “I know. You remember.”

            He didn’t dare look at Becky, knowing she had never approved of how he encouraged his mother. But, like Becky said, he was somewhat smart. He’d pieced together what some of the things meant. Sunflowers, the first thing she saw when she woke up and Jane was gone. Breathe, what his aunt had said when she went into early labor. Three to the right, and four to the left were what she had uttered when he watched her grab the gun.

            He didn’t understand the other two things.

            “Steve-”

            “Please, Aunt Becky,” Steve whispered, clutching his mother a bit tighter. “Not now. Please.”

            Becky fell silent, and Steve eased her into a position where Becky could help her change. And he carefully slipped out of the room. He didn’t want to fight with his aunt again, not after he just got back. It would hurt to much, and he was trying to be better.

            “I’m sorry,” he whispered as Becky came out of the room.

            “No, Steve,” she shook her head, grabbing his arms and rubbing them soothingly. “None of this was your fault. We both did wrong that day.”

            Steve couldn’t help but sink into the touch. How had he given this up over a stupid argument?

            “Do you want to get some sleep?” she whispered gently. “Your room is still set up. If you want.”

            “I gotta get my stuff from the car first,” Steve whispered with a nod, but he made no move to pull away.

            “Okay,” she nodded. “Why don’t you try to convince your mom to get some sleep, and then we’ll go grab your stuff.”

            Steve nodded and wandered back into Terry’s room. She wasn’t mumbling anymore.

            “Jane,” she whispered.

            “No, mom,” Steve shook his head, kneeling by her side. “Not Jane. It’s Steve.”

            “Steve,” Terry whispered. “My son.”

            “Yeah,” Steve cooed. “I’m here.”

            “Jane,” she called again. “Alive. Jane, alive. Protect. Find. Jane. My son. Find. Jane.”

            “Okay,” Steve whispered, tears threatening to fall again. “But you’ve got to go to sleep now. We’ll find Jane. Just like you promised. But you can’t do that if you don’t rest.”

            “Rest,” Terry whispered.

            Then her eyes slipped shut and her breathing evened out. Steve envied her ability to do that, to just shut down and sleep as if nothing was happening. But those were selfish thoughts, and he was beyond exhausted.

            “Goodnight, mom,” he whispered as he kissed her temple and pulled back.

            He was taller than his aunt, but not by much. The height came from his father’s side of the family. As did his looks and stupid attitude before he met Nancy. Nancy and the kids had brought his mother out of him, something Steve had locked away after…

            “Come on,” Becky tugged gently at his hand. “You look dead on your feet.”

            They walked out to the car together, Becky wanting to be as close to her nephew as Steve wanted to be to her. They both shared a fear that the other would lash out and Steve would have to leave again, but they were back in the house in no time at all. And if Becky saw the bat, she didn’t say anything about it.

            “I changed it a little,” Becky confessed as she opened the door to his old room. “I figured you weren’t really a kid anymore.”

            And, honestly, he loved it. She had removed all the childish stuff, placed in a bin he could see peeking from under the bed The walls and room were his favorite shade of navy blue, and the carpet was a nice cream-ish color. It was simple, yet it was more welcoming than his room at that big, empty house.

            “I love it,” Steve said. “Thank you.”

            “I’ve got to finish locking up the house,” she told him, a kiss to the side of his head. “You just relax and get some sleep.”

            Steve didn’t argue as Becky left him alone in the room. The bed was tempting, calling his name like a siren song. But there was just one thing he hadn’t done yet. One tradition that needed to be completed, no matter how bone weary he felt inside.

            He carefully set his bag down and padded over to a familiar bedroom.

            His mother had always been insistent that Jane’s room be left up. Nursery and all, even if Jane would be too old for it by now. She left it just the way it was. Whenever Steve would visit, he would crawl into his sister’s room, turn on the little mobile, and sit in the rocking chair. He wondered if his sister hated him for leaving Becky and their mother alone.

            But he froze in shock as he opened the door.

            “Steve-”

            “What did you do?” Steve demanded, unable to hold his anger at the sight of the room. “What did you do?”

            Becky pursed her lips. “I think you should sit down. There’s something we need to discuss.”

            “No,” Steve hissed. “I know I was gone for three years, but that doesn’t give you a right to change anything! What did you do to the crib? Why is there a bed? You swore you would never-”

            “I did it for Jane!” Becky yelled right back.

            Steve staggered back in shock.

            “I did it for Jane,” Becky insisted. “Steve, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all night. Jane is alive. Your sister is alive. She was here. Terry, your mother, she was right. Doctor Brenner did take Jane, and he experimented on her. Jane was special. She was everything Terry said she would be. And I scared her away, Steve. I scared Jane away.”

            Jane, his sister. Telekinetic. Mind reading. Telepathy. Clairvoyance.

            _It clicked._

            “Eleven,” he breathed out in horror and realization. “Eleven is Jane.”

            Becky frowned at him. “How do you know that?”

            Steve turned to look his aunt dead in the eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Leverage

            “So he just up and went?” Mike asked, a little skeptical.

            “He said it was really important,” Dustin shrugged, preparing to shove some Cheetos in his mouth. “I mean, wouldn’t you want to apologize if you hadn’t seen your family in a long time because you messed up? Like would you really be willing to stay away from your mom because of a fight?”

            Mike frowned at that, shaking his head just a little as he looked towards the floor.

            Dustin wasn’t blind, he’d noticed that Steve had instantly gotten it in his head to assume the worst of the situation the moment he brought it up. So, no matter what happened, Dustin was going to support Steve. And Steve needed all the support he could get. He had instantly used his radio, with El amplifying the signal, to let everyone know they needed to have an emergency Monster Hunting Party Meeting as soon as possible. The Byers house was decided on, and Dustin had told the other nine members (Dustin being the tenth, and Steve the eleventh) of the conversation last night.

            Besides, Steve had given him permission to tell the others.

            “I didn’t even know his parents had gotten a divorce,” Nancy whispered, almost pained. “I mean, I knew his parents weren’t home, but I never realized they weren’t even in his life at all.”

            “Technically counts as child neglect,” Hopper gruffed.

            “But you have to press charges for that, right?” Max turned to the burly police chief. “And I don’t think Steve will do that. Besides, the way it sounds, something really bad happened to Steve’s mom that she _can’t_ take care of him.”

            “Did he leave you an address or anything,” Joyce asked quickly as Hopper grumbled about stupid kids and parents. “Something we could contact him with.”

            Dustin shook his head. “He really wanted to do this alone, said he needed to do it alone. But he promised to be back for New Years, so we can ask him then.” Dustin turned to where El was sitting between Mike and Will. “Afraid that means no snooping, El. If he’s not back by New Years, then we can consider it.”

            “No snooping,” El promised with a nod. Dustin was glad that Hopper was teaching her about personal boundaries. “Unless not back soon.”

            “Right,” Dustin grinned. “But he was still pretty shaken, and scared, so whatever happens, we need to be supportive. I mean, he clearly expected the worst of the situation.”

            “Of course we’re going to be supportive,” Lucas said. “What you think we just drag him in the tunnels, watch him save our lives, and then ditch him? Heck, no! He’s one of us now.”

            “Agreed,” Mike nodded, startling everyone. “I mean, Nancy and I may not always like each other, but I couldn’t imagine being ripped away from my family. I mean, you said Steve’s mom had a _miscarriage._ ”

            Miscarriage?” El asked curiously.

            “Ah, geez,” Hopper ran a hand over his face.

            Thankfully, Joyce had this one.

            “Well, when a woman gets pregnant, a mother carries the baby in her womb until they are ready to be born, did you know that?” At El’s nod, Joyce continued. “When a woman has a miscarriage, it means that the baby died before it could be born. It died in the womb, and it won’t see the world.”

            “Sad,” El whispered.

            “Yeah,” Joyce hummed, trying to hide her worry for Steve’s mother. She knew that could be hard on nay mother, losing a child like that. “Steve’s little sister died that way. And it made him sad. So sad, it sounds like he got angry at his aunt. It wasn’t her fault, and it wasn’t Steve’s fault, but he was hurt, and he hurt her because he was hurt. And he’s trying to fix that.”

            El nodded in understanding. “Steve is nice. He doesn’t deserve to be sad.”

            The others nodded in agreement.

            “Why would he keep his family a secret?” Will suddenly asked.

            And that was beyond puzzling to everyone. But the look Nancy and Jonathan shared said they were probably going to find out, with or without Steve present. They had their plans.

            “Let’s be honest,” Dustin said. “Every family has its secrets.”

            That got another set of nods from everyone in the room. Which was a little unsettling.

\----------------------------

            Steve had made a phone call directly after the conversation with his aunt. It hadn’t been pretty, and Steve wasn’t sure he was willing to have this conversation. But he owed it to his family, and to himself, to see this through.

            He needed answers.

            Eleven, the child the boys had found in the woods. The girl Mike had fallen head over heals for. The child that had captured their hearts. The experiment with supernatural powers.

            _Eleven, his sister, Jane._

            He’d arrived early at the bar, refusing to order. Thankfully, his contact had already made plans and he was instantly taken to a booth near the back as soon as he showed his ID. They wouldn’t have let him in otherwise. The waitress had given him water, but Steve didn’t dare touch it. Not with this contact.

            “Steve Harrington,” a voice greeted too cheerly. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

            “Are we really going to play this game,” Steve growled. “Or are we going to get straight to the point, Doctor Owens?”

            Doctor Sam Owens eyed Steve carefully before sinking down into the chair.

            “This was risky,” he told Steve.

            “I don’t care,” Steve snapped right back. “I’m tired of the lying. The manipulation. You and your people tore my family apart, and don’t you dare try to tell me you aren’t one of them. If Hopper hadn’t saved your life, you would have locked El away and carted her back to Brenner.”

            “Brenner is dead,” Doctor Owens tried.

            “Oh, so we’re going to play that game too,” Steve laughed bitterly. “Do you really think I didn’t look into that claim. I may suck at school, but I’m not a fool. I _know_ Doctor Brenner has other firms. And I know where they are. So we can either talk honestly, or I expose everything I know.”

            “You signed a waver,” Doctor Owens tried to protest.

            “I signed a waver to keep quite about El and the monsters,” Steve told Owens slowly. “I read that thing over till I knew it backwards and forwards. Nowhere did it say I couldn’t expose you and Brenner and your stupid organization for kidnapping, manipulation, child abuse, molestation, or any of the other charges.”

            And with that, Steve slapped the file onto the table.

            “There are thirteen files of this information,” Steve said, watching as the man’s face turned to one of absolute horror as he flipped through it. “And I’m not done. I have been getting this information since my mother turned up in the hospital three days after she went to find Jane.” 

            “What do you want, Steve?” Doctor Owens asked, his voice beyond quiet.

            “The file is incomplete,” Steve stated, “I want the rest of the information.”

            Doctors Owens was pale as he took the small half-slip from Steve. What was in the file was enough to shut down the labs, maybe point some blame, but not enough to incriminate Doctor Brenner.

            “You give me the information, and you keep Brenner away from my sister and my family,” Steve stated. “As long as you do that, I swear that this information will stay between us. You do whatever you have to, and I’ll behave.”

            Doctor Owens nodded. He was in no position to say anything. No position to fight. Not with this file sitting in front of him.

            “I’ll see what I can do,” he swallowed and passed the file back. “Is that all?”

            “No,” Steve shook his head, his gaze hardening. “I want my mother back.”

            Doctor Owens tried to fumble out a protest as he stuttered. But then Steve stood up, and the poor doctor realized that Steve was being hypothetical. Steve realized that there was probably no way to save his mother.

            “Wait!” Owens stood up, stopping Steve from leaving. “Are you going to tell her?”

            Steve eyed Doctor Owens carefully, then pushed passed the man without a response or a second thought.

            _I don’t know._

\---------------------------------

            “Another slow day,” Officer Powell sighed as he cleaned up his station. “Another pointless day on the job.”

            “Yeah, well, I think I’d prefer this over the whole ‘Will Byers’ scandal,” Officer Callahan huffed. “That was a mess.”

            “Too true,” Officer Powell nodded.

            “Yeah,” Hopper hummed back, having been lost in thought for most of the day since that meeting with the others. “We don’t have any records from the Harrington house, do we?”

            “What, you mean like other than complaints of drunk teens and loud music,” Powell chuckled.

            “Before that?” Hopper waved off. “Before Steve started his party stage. No hints of domestic violence, nothing on a child being left alone?”

            “What’s this about, Chief?” Callahan asked. “I haven’t seen you like this since Will Byers went missing.”     

            Hopper grunted. “When the recent events of Hawkins Lab happened, Steve was trying to help his ex-girlfriend find out what happened to Barbara Holland. He got wrapped up in it. Took the kids under his wing and Joyce has him babysitting more often than not. Some… concerns have been brought by her and the kids.”

            A partial lie, but Hopper needed the information.

            “You think the Harrington kid’s dad hit him?” Powell asked, as if it was simple and preposterous.

            “I think,” Hopper said, “that his father may have neglected him. Did any of you know Steve Harrington’s parents got a divorce.”

            “I did,” Flo stepped forward, none of the three realizing she had still been there. “And we have never gotten word of a domestic disturbance, there was a court case for custody, and quite the fight after. His ex-wife accused him of neglect, but she went crazy and it never got anywhere.”

            “That bad, huh?” Callahan asked.

            “Well, if I understand correctly, the circumstances of the divorce were odd,” Flo carefully handed over the file to Hopper. “She got mixed up with some people he didn’t like. They fought. And then there was a divorce. But from what I understand, the people she got mixed up with were her husbands business partners, and all signs of her having sex with anyone in that group were proved negative with medical tests. He still accused her of doing “something” that isn’t elaborated on, and they haven’t talked other than the time that she brought custody back to court. They couldn’t prove anything, but she got visitation rights. But something happened and she got ill to the point she couldn’t look after him.”

            “Wow, no wonder the kid so cocky and messed up,” Powell whistled. “Dad’s a rich child neglector, and mom can’t be there. No one to teach him right from wrong. I’d be messed up and cocky too.”

            “Makes you wonder who else in Hawkins messed up their kids,” Callahan muttered. “If I ever turn against my daughter, someone slap some sense into me.”

            “Gladly,” Powell teased.

            All retorts and conversation were cut off as Hopper bolted up. His gaze was still sweeping over the file, but he was growing pale.

            “Terry Ives,” he breathed the name in disbelief. “Steve’s mother is Terry Ives?”

            “You mean that old coot who went nuts claiming her daughter was still alive?” Powell questioned. “That woman we read about in the library. That poor kid. I’m surprised he isn’t more messed up.”

            “I can understand why no one knows,” Callahan added. “I mean, John Harrington’s that rich guy. Businessman. It would ruin his image if he was related to someone like that.”

            “I gotta go,” Hopper grabbed his hat. “And I’m taking this, Flo!”

            “So long as you bring it back!” she called from the other room.

            Steve Harrington had some serious explaining to do. And Hopper knew just where to look for him.

\----------------------

            “I still don’t like it,” Becky shook her head.

            “I know,” Steve nodded back. “Believe me, I know. But if you sat there, knowing what you know, and never did anything, could you forgive yourself?”

            Becky had to eye Steve very carefully. Because they both knew the answer to that question.

            “No.”

            “Then I have to do what I can,” Steve spoke firmly. “To keep mom alive. To keep you protected. To keep Jane safe. I’m not asking you to like it, just to understand. Please.”

            _Please. Please. Please. Aunt Becky. You have to believe me. You of all people, or everything mommy did was for nothing._

_I’m sorry, Steve. I know what your mother said, but I just can’t. Jane is dead. This was bound to happen._

            The words of years ago rang out for them both. A time when Steve had begged something so similar. A time when Becky had said no. Claimed she couldn’t believe her sister or her nephew.

            “Okay,” she nodded this time. “Okay. I trust you. Just, just promise me this won’t make you like Terry.”

            Becky watched as Steve’s shoulders sagged in relief, as if a weight had been removed for the first time in years with just her words. It broke her heart.

            “I haven’t gone mad yet,” Steve shook his head, a smile on his face. Relieved. “And even _they_ would notice it would be too suspicious with everything that has happened recently. They’d have to be more creative.”

            Becky swatted his arm, looking rather upset. Steve just chuckled and pulled her close.

            “I can’t promise that,” Steve admitted. “But I am not going to rest until I can make sure we are all, at least, safe.”

            Becky nodded. “Okay. I trust you. I believe you.”

            That’s all he could hope for.

            “I love you,” he whispered.

            “I love you too,” she promised back.

            In the living room, just around the corner from the kitchen, Terry Ives rocked as she muttered.

            “Steve. My son. Jane. Protect. Chief. Steve. Jane. Protect.”

            _Wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going down now.


	4. Messed Up A Little Too Much

            Steve raised the spoon to his mother’s lips and she obediently took the bite into her mouth. He’d cooked again, of course, and he’d cleaned up some of the house after he got back from lunch with Doctor Owens. Becky had tried to help, but he gave her that speech about stubbornness and resting and she was forced to sit right back onto the couch and relax. She ended up falling asleep, and Steve didn’t wake her until he was handing her dinner.

            “How did I live without you, Steve,” Becky sighed as she put her own fork in her mouth, savoring the food.

            “You didn’t,” Steve chuckled, giving her a teasing grin.

            She threw a shoe at him. As Steve laughed and swatted the shoe away, the two had to freeze as the doorbell rang. Becky was instantly horror-stricken, but Steve had set his mother’s plate down and was gripping his mother’s arms.

            “It’s alright,” Steve whispered. “I’ll handle it.”

            Becky nodded, but she grabbed onto Steve’s shirt anyways, preventing him from moving. He carefully pried her hands away and placed her beside Terry, where she instantly latched onto her sister. He hadn’t even gotten into the hallway when Becky grabbed the back of his shirt.

            “Wait,” she whispered right back. “I’ll do it.”

            Steve wanted to protest, but he knew the look Becky was giving him. The look that said no arguments. So, Steve stepped back, letting his aunt walk confidently to the front door as he crouched back beside his mother, who had started her mantra again,

            “Rainbow, breathe, four-fifty, three to the right, four to the left, sunflower, rainbow-”

            “Chief Hopper!” Becky’s voice rang through the house. “What a surprise. Is something wrong?”

            Steve head shot up instantly.

            “Sorry about stopping by this late without calling,” Hopper responded, and Steve couldn’t bring himself to go check. “Is it alright if I come in? I just have some questions.”     

            “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Becky said, and Steve could hear the harsh tone.

            “I just want to know about your nephew,” Hopper tried.

            “Then you need to leave,” Becky was already closing the door. “Goodbye, Chief. Call me if you hear anything on Jane.”

            “Mrs. Ives, wait,” Hopper tired.

            “It’s okay, Aunt Becky,” Steve stepped into the hallway, dragging both Becky and Hopper’s attention to him. “I trust him.”

            “Steve, are you sure-”

            “I trust him,” Steve repeated softly. “Could you finish helping mom? Hopper and I need to have this conversation alone.”

            Becky nodded as she let Hopper into the house, and Steve just jerked his head towards the back of the house.

            “Steve,” Terry spoke suddenly. “My son.”

            “Hold on,” he turned to Hopper before bolting into the living room. He crouched before his mother, taking her hand and looking into her still dazed eyes as she smiled. “Hey, hey mom. I’m here.”

            “Steve,” she smiled a bit brighter, one hand going to brush Steve’s hair back. “My son.”

            Then, as always, a switch went off and Terry was back to her mantra. Steve watched her for a moment, pained. Giving a kiss to her hand, he was up and motioning Hopper to follow him back to his bedroom. Steve locked the door the moment they were both inside.

            “Must be hard,” Hopper said.

            “Don’t,” Steve shook his head, still not looking at Hopper. “Just, don’t.” He paused to take a breath and collect himself. “What do you want, Hopper?”

            Hopper sat on the bed. “You never told me Terry Ives was your mother.”

            “Yeah, well you never told me Terry was El’s mother either,” Steve spat. “Now are we going to go in circles or are you going to tell me why you’re here? Because I already played this game with Doctor Owens, and I am not playing it with you.”

            “You talked to Owens?” Hopper stared at him as if he had grown another head.

            Steve glared at Hopper. “Doctor Brenner was the reason my parents got a divorce,” Steve hissed at the man. “He’s the reason my mother went mad. He’s the reason my sister was supposedly dead and taken. I may not be that good at school, Hopper. I may be stupid, but I know how to protect my family.”

            Hopper wasn’t sure what to make of that statement.

            “Why are you here, Hopper?” Steve asked _again._

            And even Hopper could tell that Steve was beyond annoyed with this situation. He took a deep breath and looked Steve dead in the eyes.

            “El is your sister,” Hopper stood up, but didn’t move. Steve could only nod, rather confused. Hopper knew this. He knew this. Where was Hopper going with this? “By rights, and by blood, you have the right to take custody of her.”

            Oh. Oh! _Oh!_

            “I wouldn’t do that,” Steve shook his head. “Hop, you love her like she was your own daughter. We all see that. And you can take care of her better than I could, or even Becky with the state she’s in. And my father, oh my father, I doubt he’d care at this point. Probably accuse me of making it up.”

            “Steve-”

            “I want you to take care of her,” Steve interrupted. “Please, you see her as a daughter, and she sees you like a father. I _want_ you to keep custody of her.”

            Hopper looked thunder struck, but there was a relieved, happy smile spreading on his face. It made Steve smile back, as he leaned against the door and sank to the ground.

            “I-uh,” Steve cleared his throat. “Brenner is alive.” He stopped as Hopper took in a sharp breath. “But I’ve got a deal with Owens. He should be able to keep El safe, but if that doesn’t work out, I’ve got something going. I can’t take care of El and keep her safe. But-”

            Steve stopped, and Hopper could see whatever he wanted to say was difficult. But he could also tell that Steve was going to be resigned to whatever Hopper answered. That made Hopper a little worried.

            “But I’d,” he stopped again, forcing himself to look Hopper dead in the eyes. “I’d like to still be a part of her life. Somehow. Even if it is just as a babysitter. Or if it’s just through Dustin. I’d like her to know me, and for me to know her. If you’ll let me.”

            “ _He clearly expected the worst of the situation.”_

            Dustin’s words from earlier rang in Hopper’s head. Steve had expected the worst from his Aunt Becky. Had expected her to slam the door in his face and tell him to never come back. And now he expected the worst of Hopper. He expected Hopper to tell him to stay away from his daughter. But how could Steve just expect something like that. How could Steve expect the worst from-

            _“I’m surprised he isn’t more messed up.”_

Powell had said that just hours ago. But what if Steve really was _that messed up_? What if being alone, what if having his mother called a liar, what if his aunt not believing, what if his father abandoning him, what if it all messed up Steve more than he let on? What if popular King Steve of Hawkins High was a mask Nancy and the kids had torn down because Steve had tried to hide how hurt he really was?

            “Maybe not as a babysitter,” Hopper moved to sit beside Steve. “She’s still a kid, but a teenage-kid who only just entered her rebellious stage. A babysitter wouldn’t work out all that well.”

            And, that wasn’t the best approach to this. Hopper had tried to be teasing, but Steve was already burying his face in his hands, curling around himself. If he hadn’t been sitting in front of the door, Hopper had no doubt that Steve would have asked him to leave so he could wallow in the fact that he would never get to see his sister. Never get to be close to her.

            “But-”

            Steve tensed, waiting for Hopper to finish.

            “Why don’t you get to know her as her brother?”

\---------------------------------------

            Nancy Wheeler was on a mission, and Jonathan Byers was right behind her. They were at a party with one goal in mind. Corner Tommy H. and Carol. It wasn’t hard to find the two making out in a hallway.

            “Hey!” Carol protested as Nancy yanked her towards a bedroom.

            “What the heck, man?” Tommy snapped as Jonathan grabbed him and shoved him after Nancy. “What’s your problem?”

            “We need to talk about Steve,” Nancy said firmly.

            Jonathan slammed the door shut.

            “What about him?” Tommy snapped. “In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t hang out anymore. No thanks to you.”

            “Poor Stevie,” Carol purred. “Gives his heart, soul, and reputation to a girl, and she throws it all out the window because her friend is dead. Boo hoo!”

            Nancy grit her teeth, but Jonathan had hand on her shoulder. Both grounding and preventing.

            “We came to ask about Steve’s parents,” Jonathan stated.

            Tommy and Carol both went silent.

            “That’s none of your concern,” Tommy hissed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Carol and were busy.”

            Jonathan grabbed Tommy before he could push past.

            “We think somethings wrong,” Nancy snapped at him. “He went to go see his Aunt.”

            Jonathan shot a look at Nancy, and she instantly bit her tongue. Dustin had made them swear not to tell anyone else. Said Steve didn’t need to deal with that, and they had all agreed and promised. But she slipped. However, it did get a reaction out of Tommy and Carol.

            “He went to see his Aunt?” Carol whispered both surprised and horrified. “Tommy?”

            “I know,” Tommy growled. “I know, I know, I know. But we can’t do anything.” He turned to Nancy and Jonathan. “Look, I don’t know what you know, but I know for a fact he never told any of you about his family. So you are going to back off.”

            “Oh, come on!” a sickeningly familiar voice growled out. “Some dirt on the former King? I didn’t realize you were holding out on me!”

            “Back off, Hargrove,” Tommy yelled. “No one asked you.”

            “Nah,” Billy grinned from the doorway. “But I’d never miss an opportunity to embarrass King Steve.”

            Before they could speak or move, Billy had Tommy by the back of his shirt collar and was dragging him out of the room. They tried to stop Billy, but Billy was stronger. He tossed Tommy into the living room and stood on the coffee table.

            “It appears our good friend Tommy was holding back dirt on our good old King Steve!” Billy announced, getting the eager attention of all the drunk and high teens. “Care to share with the class, Hagan?”

            “Bite me, Hargrove,” Tommy hissed.

            This earned Tommy a swift punch to the face, and the whole room gasped as Billy grabbed Tommy and pinned him against the wall with his hand, all but chocking the other boy.

            “Come on Hagan,” Billy taunted. “Wouldn’t want to get hurt, now would you?”

            He dropped Tommy, and Tommy staggered over the couch, trying to get his bearing. Carol was being held back by some of Billy’s “friends” as were Nancy and Jonathan.

            What no one counted on was that Jonathan was actually really strong. Before anyone could say anything, Jonathan yanked himself from the grip holding him down and punching Billy hard in the jaw.

            Tommy yanked Carol free, and then they were leaving the party. Jonathan quickly got Nancy free and race after the couple.

            “What do you know?” Nancy demanded.

            “The vast majority,” Tommy spat more blood, thankfully not on Nancy.

            Nancy fumbled in her bag, the small purse she had brought, and handed Carol a small package of tissues. The other girl quickly placed the tissues to Tommy’s nose, tilting his head to stop the flow.

            “If Steve went to his aunt,” Carol spoke up, “then he’s in a bad place. Really bad, and he could get wrapped back up in his family drama.”

            “It isn’t just your typical divorce drama either,” Tommy muttered behind the tissues. “His dad was a jerk who divorced her because he messed up and blamed her. But she was tortured, no matter what those fake documents say. You don’t just get electrical burn marks on the side of your head from going crazy and finally losing it.”

            Carol let out a sad laugh. “We used to help him,” she whispered. “You know. We would help him gather evidence against his mother’s torturers because his father wouldn’t do anything. Wouldn’t even look at her. We’d tell everyone we skipped school to go to the movies and really go search for evidence. We never got enough to incriminate the right person.”

            “We stopped three years ago,” Tommy pulled the tissues away and reached for more. “When he got into that fight with his Aunt. If he went back, he’ll probably try to start his work all over again.”

            “That’ll be difficult without Hawkins Lab,” Carol pointed out.

            “You think that will stop him?” Tommy grinned at her.

            Nancy and Jonathan felt their blood run cold. But Tommy and Carol were already moving to get in their car.

            “Just heed my warning,” Tommy placed his hand Jonathan’s shoulder, one foot in the passenger side door. “They said, back in 1983, that Doctor Martin Brenner was dead.” He laughed as if someone had just told the best joke in the world. “But the guy’s good at his job. He’s not dead. And if Steve miss-steps, he’ll get himself killed. Or worse, he’ll end up like his mom.”

            Jonathan and Nancy watched with hearts in their throats as Tommy and Carol drove off. Neither of them were quite sure what to do with this information, but it left more questions than answers.

\---------------------------

            “Christmas Eve,” Hopper nodded. “Yeah, I can get her here for Christmas Eve. It may be late though if the kids succeed in telling Jane about Christmas parties.”

            Steve chuckled at that as he sipped his coffee. They’d finished dinner, and Steve had gotten his mother to bed. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole situation, but he felt happy at the moment. Utterly happy.

            “I haven’t really decorated in a few years,” Becky bit her lip. “And I don’t really have time to do presents.”

            “Becky,” Steve soothed with a hand to her shoulder. “I think the best gift Jane could ever get is to be with family or friends. And since she can’t be with her friends, maybe we can give her a good Christmas.”

            “She’s not mad at you either,” Hopper offered. “She’s been feeling really guilty about running away and stealing from you.” Hopper hummed, reaching for his wallet. “Speaking of which, how much do I owe you?”

            “You don’t need to do that,” Becky shook her head. “I should have been more considerate.”

            “Becky, the reason she ran was because you called me,” Hopper pointed out. “And she was really mad at me at the time. How much do I owe you?”

            Steve had hardly been able to hope when Hopper offered to let him be in Jane’s life as her brother. He’d feared, in all honesty, that Hopper would turn him away. But he would have accepted it, or anything else Hopper would let him do.

            He would deny sobbing into Hopper’s shoulder at the offer if anyone asked.

            “Okay,” Hopper sighed, grabbing his coat and hat as he stood. “I got to get home, or else she’ll be mad at me for being out too late. At least I remembered to tell her I would be late tonight, but she’s still a moody teenager.”

            Steve chuckled at that, letting Hopper pull him into an embrace.

            “I’ll see you at Christmas Eve,” Hopper patted his shoulder before heading out the door.

            “He seems nice,” Becky pecked the side of her nephew’s head. “But I think it’s time for bed. Two exhausting days of almost no sleep has got to have you dead on your feet.”

            “He’s good for her,” Steve told Becky. “A real father.”

            He didn’t notice Becky’s expression as he slid back to his room and promptly collapsed on his bed, not caring that he wasn’t wearing pajamas. He just wanted to sleep so that his anxiety attack from everything he did finally falling into place was not mixed with sleep deprivation.

\------------------------

            The business woman scuttled across the room a little frantically as she tried to reach her bosses office. Despite it being late at night, there were always people in the office, and many believed that their boss never went home.

            “Careful, Fran,” a man teased as she avoided his touch like the plague.

            Pretty, yes. She could say she was pretty. But she had not been hired for her looks. She had been hired for her skills with numbers. And she had a very important job.

            Keep a sharp eye on the bank accounts. Alert the boss to a problem.

            She quickly knocked on the door, knowing better than to barge right into the room from past experience. This month’s secretary stalked out, leering at Fran as she went. Fran had learned better than to befriend the secretaries, even if they were usually some of the only women in the office. They were always rude, believing themselves better because they got the bosses attention, and always fired in a month for another pretty face looking for a nice man and a job.

            “What is it now, Fran?” her boss sighed, straightening his suit and tie. Fran had no idea what girls saw in this man. “I don’t have all night.”

            “Sir, you asked me to alert you if anything happened to any of your accounts,” Fran spoke up. “And I’m afraid two of your accounts are not following normal procedure.”

            “Then fire the idiot not doing their job,” her boss waved off.

            “I can’t, sir,’ she quickly spoke up. “They don’t work for us.”

            Her boss finally looked at her, his expression cold and calculating.    

            “What does that mean, exactly?”

            Fran gulped a little. “It’s, uh, it’s your son’s account sir. And the account you normally send him money from. He hasn’t cashed his check in like he normally does.”

            Her boss went rigid.

            “Are you certain?” he demanded.

            “Positive,” Fran nodded. “I checked it over several times before I brought it over. He hasn’t put the money in his account, and you sent the check three days ago.”

            Her boss began to curse as he moved to his desk and began jabbing buttons.

            “Brenda, get me on a flight to Chicago,” he demanded. “The earliest you can. And then get me a limo to take me wherever I request as soon as I land. No arguments.”

            He took a sigh, running a hand over his face. New York City had its perks. The lights outside, even at night, reflected well enough for Fran to see the clear distress on her boss’ face. She’d never seen him this troubled before.

            “You keep an eye on that account,” he glared at her. “And you let me know if there are any changes.”

            Fran gave a sharp nod.

            “Of course Mr. Harrington, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome Mr. Harrington.... things are going to get rocky from here.


	5. Answers to Questions to Answers to More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that title was a mouthful!!!!

            El watched Hopper in confusion as he reached into the space below the couch and pulled out the box she had used to find her mother. Hopper did not want her going through some of the stuff because “Nam was bad” and “sometimes it just hurts to think of her”. All of which El listened too and respected, and she had since left the box alone because Hopper only had a few newspaper clippings.

            “Alright, here we go,” Hopper hummed as he got it out. “I really need to organize down there.”

            El still eyed him curiously as Hopper brought the box to the table.

            “I went and saw your mom and aunt Becky last night,” Hopper told her. “You know, to apologize and pay her back.”

            “I wanted to go!” El protested.

            “I know, I know,” Hopper put his hands up in surrender. “But I also asked her a question while I was there, and she thought it was a great question.”

            El frowned at him. “What question?”

            Hopper smiled at her and ruffled her hair. “How do you feel about going to see your mom and aunt for Christmas Eve into Christmas?”

            El’s eyes widened in both surprise and excitement. She nodded her head vigorously, eager to see her mom and aunt again. She had been rude, and she needed to apologize to her aunt for stealing. But she really wanted to see them again too.

            Hopper smiled back at her. “We’ll be back for New Years at the Byers, of course, but we can stay as long as you want if you like.”

            El couldn’t stop smiling as she nodded again. She didn’t think she knew enough words to properly tell Hopper how excited she was, but he seemed to understand.

            “There’s something else too,” he finally sat down, looking her dead in the eyes. “Something you should know.”

            El’s smile dropped. Was it bad? Was her mama dying?

            “Before you were born, and before Brenner did the experiments on your mother,” he began, watching as El’s breath caught. “Your mom had a son.”

            Hopper stopped there, waiting for El to process what he was saying He honestly had no idea how to break the news to El, and he also deemed it best to let Steve introduce himself. That was his right. But he couldn’t let the poor girl go in with no idea about what was going on.

            El, however, was reeling as she took in that last statement. Her mama had a son. An older child. Someone else in their family beside her, her mama, and her aunt. It made Jane gape at Hopper as the words clicked.

            “Brother?” she asked timidly, as if she couldn’t believe it.

            “Yeah,” Hopper nodded, giving a small, sad smile. “Yeah, a brother. And he really wants to meet you, El. If that’s okay?”

            El felt herself nod before she had fully processed the words. She had a _brother._ A real brother. Just like Will had Jonathan and Mike had Nancy. A laugh bubbled in her throat as she nodded harder.

            “Brother,” she breathed excitedly. “I have a brother.”

            “Yeah,” Hopper grinned back. “You have a brother. And I think this calls for Eggos Surprise, don’t you?”

            El could just smile and nod eagerly.

\-----------------------------------

            “You’re not the first people to look for this information,” Marissa, the librarian, told Nancy and Jonathan. “It was an old case. The woman was bat mad. I don’t know why anyone really cares about it.”

            Nancy and Jonathan gladly took the news paper clippings offered, but it made them wonder who else had touched them. Perhaps someone from Hawkins Labs, but surely the lab would have their own records.

            “This one is on the divorce,” Jonathan hummed as they flipped through the clippings. “ _John Harrington Divorces His Wife, Terry Harrington, For Being Unfaithful._ Sounds like a real piece of work.”

            “ _Terry Ives Sues Doctor Brenner For Alleged Kidnapping,”_ Nancy read the clipping. “It’s the same woman.”

            The pictures did indeed match, but as Tommy had claimed, the case didn’t go anywhere. Terry stood no chance against Brenner and her lawyers.

            “Do you think Steve’s sister was taken like El?” Jonathan asked, as they flipped through the papers.

             “I don’t know,” Nancy shrugged, still flipping through newspapers and placing them in the magnifier. “I mean, it’s possible. Poor Steve. If Doctor Brenner did take his sister, I can’t imagine living with everyone calling his mother a liar and then she just went crazy.”

            Her gaze landed on a newspaper clipping they had put aside, thinking it had nothing to do with anything. She hadn’t noticed it before, but the woman was clearly in the picture, wearing a hospital gown.

            “Project MKUltra?” Nancy questioned the title as she shoved it under the magnifier.

            “Look at the date,” Jonathan pointed. “That’s somewhat after Steve was born, right?”

            Jonathan and Nancy stared at each other. If Terry had done the experiments after Steve’s birth, then Steve would not have had powers, but his sister might have. That meant it was entirely possible that Brenner had taken Steve’s sister. But Jonathan wasn’t done making connections yet. He shifted the clipping so that it focused on Steve’s mother.

            “What is it?” Nancy asked as Jonathan pursed his lips in thought.

            “Does she look familiar to you?” Jonathan asked. “I mean, you told me that Steve looks more like his dad, and he had his mother’s eyes. So I know it isn’t Steve she looks like, but she looks familiar.”

            Nancy turned to study the photo again. “She looks a little familiar.”

            “Wait,” Jonathan hissed in surprise. “Those cheeks, the face angle. Nancy, picture the face younger, normally blank or glaring, and with darker hair, Steve’s hair. Cut short and curly.”

            Nancy stared at Jonathan for a moment before she tried to picture the face and features Jonathan was describing. A face instantly fell into her mind.

            “You can’t mean?” Nancy breathed.

            Jonathan nodded solemnly. But that would mean…that would mean Steve and El were siblings. Nancy felt sick. If this was true, and El really was Terry’s daughter, then Steve had met his sister a couple of times and neither had any idea.

            “Didn’t Mike say El went to see her mom when Will got possessed?” Jonathan asked.

            Yes. He had. And El told Mike everything. Gathering the clippings, Nancy bolted out of the room and to the information desk, Jonathan flat on her heels. She dumped the clippings on Marissa’s desk.

            “Thank you,” she rushed out before racing out of the library with Jonathan.

            They were in the car in seconds, racing off to her house where the five were supposed to be playing D&D. Her mom barely had time to question them as they raced into the house and into the basement, effectively disrupting the game with their haste.

            “What do you want!” Mike snapped.

            “Who was El’s mother?” Nancy blurted out.

            “What the heck, Nan-”

            “Answer the question, Mike!” Nancy snapped back.

            Mike blinked, both startled and easily realizing that something was seriously wrong here.

            “El said her name was Terry,” Mike hummed. “Terry Ives. Why?”

            Nancy and Jonathan exchanged a horrified look. Nancy was absolutely positive she was going to be sick.

            “What’s going on?” Mike demanded.

            “Yeah, you guys are kind of scaring us,” Dustin added, chuckling nervously.

            Nancy couldn’t get her words to work, and she glanced at Jonathan helplessly. Begging him to say something. Anything.

            “Steve,” Jonathan tried, clearing his throat for a moment. “Steve’s mother’s name is Terry Ives.”

            The five kids stared at them with an array of expressions on their faces.

\-----------------------------------

            “Steve!” his aunt called from somewhere in the house as she got home. “Did you grab the mail?”

            “Yeah!” Steve called back, still sitting in his room. “Give me a minute.”

            Steve was staring down at the package he had gotten anonymously. He knew what it was, but he hadn’t opened it yet. Behind this envelope, this giant manila folder, was all the information Doctor Owens could get him to incriminate Doctor Brenner.

            “I should have gotten a letter from my boss!” Becky called. “I kind of need it!”

            “Okay!” Steve called back.

            He shoved the file in his hiding place and grabbed the rest of the mail. He’d open it later.

            “I’m coming!” he yelled before Becky could call for him again. “Sorry, I just forgot to throw this on the table.”

            “It’s not a problem,” Becky smiled at him and kissed the side of his head. “I know how often you can get lost in thought.”

            Steve just hummed as he set the mail down. He glanced into the living room to see that his mother had stopped her mantra and was staring at him. If Steve wasn’t mistaken, he would almost say she was staring at him in pride.

            “John,” Terry suddenly whispered.

            Steve’s blood ran cold at those words. Why would his father come here?

\---------------------------------

            “You can’t tell her,” Hopper stated firmly.

            “Why not!” Mike demanded. “She has a right to know! She has a right to know she still has family!”

            “Because Steve wants to be the one to tell her himself,” Hopper roared back.

            The room went silent. After the discovery and confirmation at the Wheeler house, the group of two teens and five kids had raced off to the Byers house where they demanded Joyce call Hopper. She was clearly startled, but she called Hopper regardless. Nancy and Jonathan had rushed out their findings to Hopper and Mrs. Byers, as well as the kids, and demanded that El be told.

            Hopper had put his foot down.

            “He knows?” Max gaped the words no one else could muster. “What do you mean ‘he knows’?”

            “Exactly what I said,” Hopper sighed. “Steve put the pieces together when he went to apologize to his mom and aunt Becky. El knows she has a brother, but not that it’s Steve, and Steve asked if he could be the one to tell her they were related. I’m taking her to visit on Christmas Eve.”

            The room was silent as everyone took in this information.

            “So,” Dustin finally spoke up. “We just have to keep this a secret from El until Christmas Eve?”

            “Right,” Hopper nodded.

            “Okay,” Dustin agreed. “Okay. We can do that. Right guys?”

            The others nodded along.

            “This is so messed up,” Lucas muttered, clearly not meaning to say that out loud.

            The others hummed in agreement.

            “Do you think Steve knows what Brenner did to her?” Will asked suddenly. “What Brenner did to his family?”

            “Oh,” Hopper barked out a laugh that jolted everyone. “He knows. And he’s gotten Doctor Owens wrapped around his fingers. He’s already ahead of the game. He knows Brenner is alive. He knows relatively where the guy is. And he has enough information to make sure Brenner never sets foot near another person again so long as Owens keeps his end of the bargain.”

            “How the heck did he do that?” Max asked in disbelief.

            “Tommy and Carol,” Nancy and Jonathan pipped in.

            The others turned to them.

            “Tommy told us that Steve has been trying to incriminate Brenner since his mother went missing for three days,” Jonathan said. “Especially after she turned up with her mind gone and electrical burns on her head. They said they had been helping until three years ago.”

            “After the fight,” Dustin concluded. “No wonder Steve sucks at school. He probably spent his whole life skipping class to get evidence against Hawkins Lab.”

            “So when Steve warned me against going after the lab,” Nancy breathed out. “He was speaking from experience. He really did know what they could do.”

            “But that leaves another question,” Mike suddenly spoke up. They all looked at him, staring. “What else did Steve know?”

\-------------------------

            Her brother wanted to meet in person, wanted to see her when she saw him. Which meant she had promised Hopper and her brother that she would not snoop. But El had questions she wanted to ask, and she had decided she would write them down so she wouldn’t forget them.

            _Do I have a real papa?_

_Did you look for me?_

_What was mama like?_

_Did you know about Hawkins Lab?_

_Did mama love me?_

_Did you believe mama?_

_Did you want a sister?_

_Did you want me?_

_Will you take me from Hopper?_

_Why weren’t you there when I visited mama?_

_**Do you love me?**_

            She’s been tracing over the last question over and over again. The answer to the last question scared her. She had already determined that she loved her brother, even if she hadn’t met him yet, but could he love her? But he had also asked to meet her. So, maybe he did love her already. Either way, she would love him.

            She traced the question again anyways.

            “He does love you,” Hopper spoke up, ruffling her hair affectionately. “Very much. And he can’t wait to meet you. But I’ll let him answer the rest of those questions. And he’ll want to. He’s a good guy.”

            El smiled up at him. She hoped so. She really wanted a brother who loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy author right here. I just found out one of my all time favorite book series has a movie series too!!! Albeit, it's in German because the original story was German (and I took French, not German)!!! But from what I have watched, they stayed relatively accurate to the book!!!! And it's one of the few book series where time travel was done right!!!!!!


	6. Sister, My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moment You Have All Been Waiting For...…….

            Christmas Eve came sooner than any of them realized, and Hopper was grateful that the others had kept their promise and not told El about what they had learned. They all loved El, and they all, at least, respected Steve in some sense. This was their moment, and they all recognized that. So El was bouncing in her seat excitedly as they drove closer and closer to the Ives house.

            “Calm down, kid,” Hopper chuckled, placing a hand on her head to stop her bouncing. “You’ll send yourself through the window if you keep that up.”

            El shot him a look, swatted his hand away, and kept bouncing.

            Hopper chuckled again, his gaze falling back onto the road. He could only hope Steve was ready and that he hadn’t worked himself into a frenzy.

            Steve, however, had in fact worked himself into a frenzy. But that had died down as he found his head in his mother’s lap as she stroked his hair softly. Reassuring. Becky had tried to calm Steve down as he was starting to chicken out, but he was too frantic to listen. Then his mother called him. And he always listened to his mother.

            “My children,” she whispered.

            Her gaze was far away, but she had somehow managed to work up enough of her sanity to assure her son the only way she could. And that was enough for Steve. His head in his mother’s lap, her hand in his hair, and his aunt rubbing his back was all Steve needed to keep him grounded.

            But Steve still tensed as a knock came to the door.

            “Oh, Jane,” he heard Becky breath.

            He could only guess that his aunt had his sister were locked into a tight hug. And Steve used the moment to pull his head from his mother’s lap. His mother managed to smile at him though, before she had to go back to her mantra. With a deep breath, Steve stood up. And waited.

            “Brother?” El’s voice questioned, meek but eager.

            “Yes, Jane,” Becky responded with a laugh. “Yes, he’s here. And he really wants to meet you. But he’s afraid you won’t like him.”

            Becky did not need to tell El _that._

            But then the sound of pounding feet were racing down the hallway, and Steve was looking into the eyes of his sister. She seemed surprised, and Steve wasn’t sure if that were good or bad.

            “Steve?” El asked, hesitantly.

            Steve took in a breath as his body trembled from the silent sob that wracked his body. He knelt in front of El, letting her take him in. Let her try to process what she was seeing.

            “Hello, little sister,” Steve smiled, feeling a tear fall down his face. “Hello.”

            Steve didn’t quite catch the moment it all clicked for El because she was suddenly hugging him in a tight hold.

            “Brother,” she whispered.

            “Jane,” he breathed out, the name sounding giddy as he laughed. “Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane.”

            “Steve,” she was sobbing now, and Steve tugged her impossibly tighter.

            “Oh, Jane.”

            All those times he should have been her brother. All those times he should have called his sister by her name. All those times they should have been together. Steve wanted to repeat her name over and over to make up for all the times he couldn’t call her by her name. Because it was her name, and he was her brother.

            “Happy,” El pulled away to look at him. “Happy it’s you.”

            Steve let out a laugh at that, kissing the side of her temple as she giggled.

            “I’m here now, Jane,” he promised her. “I’m here. I’m so sorry I couldn’t find you sooner.”

            “You looked for me?” she stared up into his eyes.

            “I did,” Steve nodded. “Mom and I both looked, but then I got angry and gave up. I am so sorry Jane. If I had kept looking, I might have found you sooner, and none of-”

            “Not your fault,” El interrupted. “You were hurt. I can feel it. You were hurt really bad.”

            Steve let out a sound between a sob and a laugh as he tugged her close again, burying his face in her curls. He felt giddy, and higher than any drug had ever made him feel before.

            “Mom used to tell me she would find you,” Steve whispered. “She loved you so much. So, so much. And she wanted us to all be together. She told me all about what she did, and why dad left, and how she was going to go into Hawkins Lab and save you. Then she went crazy, and I tried to find you. I believed mom; I swear. And I tried so hard to find you.”

            “I believe you,” El whispered.

            He couldn’t let her go now that he had her. He just wanted to hold her forever, keep her safe. His little sister was here, alive, just like his mother had always said she was.

            “Did you and Aunt Becky make up?” El asked, her eyes suddenly wide as she forced herself away from Steve to look up at him in worry.

            “Yeah,” Steve laughed. “Yeah, we made up. I wouldn’t be here still if we hadn’t made up.”

            “We’re okay now,” Becky added from the entrance to the living room. “Merry Christmas, Jane.”

            “Merry Christmas,” El beamed right back. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

            “Merry Christmas, Jane,” he smiled at her.

            “Not to ruin the moment or anything,” Hopper coughed awkwardly. “But, uh, Nancy and Jonathan may have done their own version of snooping into your family, Steve. They know, and they may have told the others too.”

            “They know?” El asked hesitantly.

            “Yeah,” Hopper nodded at her. “But we all agreed that the only person who had the right to tell you who your brother was, was your brother. So we all agreed to keep it a surprise until Steve could tell you himself.”

            “It’s okay, Jane,” Steve whispered, burying his face in her curls again. “They can know. They are our friends. I should have known Nancy and Jonathan would have tried something.”

            El nodded, tickling Steve with her hair. There was no place else in the world that Steve wanted to be than right here with his sister in his arms, surrounded by family. If anyone had cared to cast a glance to Terry in that moment, they would have seen a genuine smile on her face.

\----------------------------

            John Harrington was not happy. Not in the slightest. It was Christmas Eve, a major holiday. Flights had been booked and he had to pull strings to get a flight because his secretary had been pointless and worthless. She was already gone, a woman with brains who had done everything he asked currently at the job.

            Christmas was when business boomed the most, when he needed to be in the office the mots. Not here, in Hawkins, because his son hadn’t cashed a check in over a week.

            And his son. Wasn’t. Home!

            “Wow, Steve,” an unfamiliar voice called into the house. “Did it really go that badly. I didn’t think you’d be home so…”

            John spun on the person, surprised to see a _child_ carrying a bag full of their mail. He had no doubt that the check was in that bag.

            “You’re…. not Steve,” the kid said, cocking his head. “Who are you?”

            John grit his teeth. “This is my house!” John snapped. “How on Earth did you get in here?”

            “Oh!” the kid blinked. “You must be Steve’s dad. Huh. He didn’t think you’d come home. Like. Ever. Oh, I’m Dustin by the way. Dustin Henderson. Steve’s my friend. Well, sort of my friends’ babysitter, but we’re too old for that, so he’s our friend.”

            “I don’t care who you are,” John snapped. “I asked you how you got into my house?”

            “Dude, chill,” Dustin said. “Honestly. You really are a piece of work.”

            “You little-”

            “Steve keeps a key in a lose stone beside the doorbell for emergencies,” Dustin huffed, rolling his eyes as if this was nothing. As if he, John Harrington, was nothing. “But I just kind of pop by to make sure Steve doesn’t do anything stupid, or to make sure he isn’t alone. He gets kind of depressed really easily.”

            The kid was really starting to tick John off. Who did this child think he was? Why on Earth did he think he had the right to walk into his house? Why would his son put up with this child?

            “Oh, since you’re here, this is Steve’s mail for the last week and half,” Dustin walked into the kitchen to put the mail on the counter. Like he’d been here before. Often. “I don’t know if you have a way to do this, but Steve just kind of lays out everything so he can look at it later. Though I guess you probably want the bills, because he normally sends those in an envelope to you.”

            “Where is my son?”

            It was a demand, but even John new it sounded more broken than threatening. And, honestly, there was a cold fear gripping at John’s chest. Like he didn’t want the answer even though he needed it.

            “Visiting his Aunt,” Dustin waved off. “He said he finally needed to apologize for an argument they had three years ago. He should be back around New Year’s or so.”

            John was an only child, so that left Becky for Steve to have gone to see and apologize too. He had no idea why Steve had needed to go see Becky to apologize. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? This kid seemed to know more about his son than he did. Not that Becky would have talked to him. She hated him, and for good reason.

            “Hey, are you okay?”

            But why would Steve had gotten into a fight with Becky? He loved Becky, and she had the time to give him. Except, she didn’t. With Terry the way she was, Becky would not have been able to support both her sister and her nephew. And, of course, John had not been around for his son.

            “Hellooooo?”

            Had Steve really been on his own with nothing but children as his friends for the last three years? How long had he been drifting apart from Becky? Was it because Becky hadn’t believed in Terry either? Had they both pushed the boy away to the point he had to crawl back to his Aunt for affection? What had he done to his son? This was all his fault. He’d done this! His son had-

            “Mr. Harrington!” Dustin shouted, jolting John a little too much. “Oh good. You’re awake.”

            Dustin proceeded to hand John what had to be the bills, and then proceeded to grab his bag and leave. But he stopped in the kitchen entry way.

            “You really should have believed your wife,” Dustin suddenly said, turning to face John again. “Burn marks like that on the side of your head don’t just appear. And she wasn’t wrong about your daughter either.” He spun back around with a wave. “Just something to think about!”

            His…daughter?

            What?

\---------------------------

            They had pushed Becky’s chair back so that he could spin El around and around. She was all laughter and giggles as they waited for the oven to go off, signaling dinner was ready. El had been helping the entire time, trying to be close to all her family at once, flittering between rooms to make sure that everyone was there.

            “Okay, okay, okay,” Steve huffed a laugh as he placed her down and they both stumbled a bit. “I think we’re done for now. Don’t want to be too dizzy.”

            They ended up laying on the ground, waiting for the world to stop spinning as they giggled and panted like drunk idiots. Steve would know. He’d done that to himself once, despite his mother’s distaste for such things.

            But he also forgot El could (probably) read his mind.

            “Not bad,” El whispered. “Just hurt. Like me. We do bad things sometimes to feel better.”       

            Steve grinned at her and poked her nose. “You’re a smart one Janey.”

            “Janey?” she cocked her head.

            “You don’t like the nickname?” Steve suddenly grew wary, self-conscious. “I don’t have to call you that if you don’t like. We can stick with Jane, or El if you like that better. Or we could just do Eleven since I’m not really your friend. I just-”

            “Steve,” she put her hand over his mouth to stop him. “I like it.”

            Steve couldn’t help but smile behind her hand. Then he licked it.

            “Ew!” she gasped at him, jerking her hand back and whipping it on his sleeve. “Ew. Gross. No!”

            Steve laughed at her as he laid down again. And a few seconds later, Jane was tucked into his side.

            “Steve?” she suddenly spoke up. “Do I have a Papa? A real Papa?”

            Steve’s heart caught in his throat as he pulled El close.

            “Yes,” Steve whispered. “We have a real Papa. But I haven’t seen him in a long, long time. He, uh, he didn’t believe mom, and they got a divorce after a fight. He, uh, he’s not really around that often. And I’m not sure how he would react if we claimed you to be his dead daughter.”

            El nodded. She’d managed to piece together as such from what Dustin had told her about Steve’s parents. Deep down, El wanted to know her Papa. Her real Papa. But she also had Hop, and he was just like a real Papa was supposed to be. As she filled the whole for Sarah, he would feel the void her real Papa left.

            “That’s okay,” El said back honestly. “I have you, and mama, and Aunt Becky, and Hop. And my sister. Eight. Family.”

            Steve hummed back, not entirely convinced. “I’d like to meet Eight,” he admitted. “Do you think she would like me?”

            “No,” El stated without much thought. “Too peppy.”

            Steve barked out a laugh, jabbing El in the side till she squealed.

            But as they ate dinner and chatted, Steve couldn’t help but wonder how his father would react to this. He hadn’t seen his father in years, not since his mother showed up crazy in a hospital. And that meant Steve knew nothing of his father. Sure, he easily came up with stories, and Tommy had learned to back up his stories, as had Carol. But he didn’t know his father. At all.

            “Stay with me,” El asked, tugging on Steve a little later that night.

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Yeah I can do that.”

            He hadn’t been there for his sister to chase away the nightmares when she was little. But he was here now, and their nightmares were very much real. He would do everything in his power to keep them at bay, even if it was with only a nail-studded-bat.

            If that same nail-studded-bat found its way inside, no one questioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is going to thicken my friends. As I have already told one person. If you don't have tissues, you will probably need to stash them. If you are near tables, they may need to be removed from the vicinity. Things are going places.....


	7. Christmas Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some hard truths in this chapter. Hold on their friends. You are going to want to throw things.

            El looked rather smug as the bowl lowered itself down and the beater found its way to the sink. Steve scoffed at her, but he was still smiling as they tip-toed around the kitchen, trying to keep quite while the adults slept. Neither Steve nor El cared that there were no presents under the Christmas Tree that Steve had set up a few days ago. It was Christmas, and they were with their family. That was the best gift either could have asked for.

            As it was, it was Christmas, and they wanted to do something nice. So they had purposefully gotten up early and slunk into the kitchen so that they could make breakfast. And El had determined that in order to get everything done properly, she was going to use her powers.

            “Fine,” Steve huffed as she used her powers to take the spatula from Steve’s grasp. “Do it your way. But I’ll have you know, Janey, I am an excellent cook without your fancy-smancy powers.”

            El just gave him another smug look as she continued to use her powers to cook the meat and poor the egg mixture over the bread crust they had made. They had decided on a breakfast casserole Steve hadn’t made in a while. He couldn’t eat the thing by himself, and he wasn’t fond of leftovers because it meant he couldn’t cook for at least a week. So he hadn’t bothered to make the dish in a while. But there were five people now, and Jane wanted to learn to cook.

            “Ready?” El pointed to the meat.

            “Just about,” Steve hummed, grabbing a fork to tear apart the meat and make sure there wasn’t any left over pink. “Could you check under the sink and see if Becky has a grease jar. Be carful if she does, it will be slippery.”

            El just used her powers again. With another playful scoff, Steve let El take the meat and the colander so she could attempt to drain the grease. He simply grabbed a napkin and whipped the blood from her nose. A few minutes later and the casserole was in the oven.

            “Show off,” he teased at El’s smug grin. “Come on. Let’s see if there are any Christmas movies on while we wait for the adults to wake up.”

            El nodded as they both raced for the television.

            At some point, Steve got up to put on coffee, effectively waking the adults. After moving his mother into the living room, they shared breakfast together, laughing as the adults told stories of past Christmas experiences.

            It was the most at peace Steve had felt in years.

\----------------------------

            “So,” Doctor Brenner hummed. “The boy has reunited with most of his family. How intriguing. Perhaps we should pay a visit.”

            Doctor Owens frowned. What Brenner didn’t know was that Doctor Owens was rather skilled at his job, and always had been. He had not just given Steve the information he had given without thought towards it. The government had started to grow worried of Brenner’s antics. Increasingly worried as the man seemed to be going mad with his desire to have his experiments back. So, when Doctor Owens had been assigned to Brenner’s team to monitor him, he had agreed. He just didn’t expect Brenner to still have spies in Hawkins after he had been forbidden to have any contact inside the town.

            “The government would cut your funding, and your projects,” Doctor Owens pointed out casually. “But if you believe it worth the risk to lose everything, then so be it.”

            Doctor Brenner scowled at him but said nothing. He was, after all, in a board meeting with several doctors working for the government who could snitch on him. He couldn’t risk anything more. His spies were enough, none of them having been banned. But actually going into Hawkins was against his current instructions.

            “It would be a shame,” another Doctor added. “Losing all this work when you are so close.”

            It was a jab at Brenner losing Eleven, and they all knew it. And it was all Brenner would need to show off power. Though Owens showed nothing, the man would be dead soon. Much to Owens delight, the missingness of the man would only add to the claim of Brenner’s madness. Maybe the file wouldn’t be necessary.

            “Dismissed,” Brenner ordered.

            None moved. Brenner no longer had that authority, and he sometimes forgot that. He scowled at the room, but still, none of the doctors moved. The problem was, despite the governments best efforts to control Brenner, Owens knew that the man had his own tricks up his sleeve. And he feared for Steve’s family. Brenner would find a way into Hawkins. Owens knew why the government still hadn’t done anything about Brenner. He was too good a scientist to lose. At this point, Owens hoped Steve would act anyways.

            The doctors all left after Brenner stormed out.

            “Merry Christmas, Doctor Owens,” a doctor called to him.

            “Merry Christmas,” Owens waved back.

            It had certainly been an interesting Christmas.

\-------------------------------

            He was glad Becky had not let Hopper see the mail yesterday. Steve would have needed to explain things he never wished to explain to him. And then El would have been involved, and Becky would have flipped out.

            It was best that Hopper had not seen the new manila envelope.

            _As you asked. Done and placed._

            There was no return address, but Steve did not expect there to be one. The man, after all, was overly secretive. He had created the story as to why he quite his former job, trying to place himself as a lunatic. But the man was a genius, and he hid it well. Steve had known Nancy wanted justice for Barb, so he had hired the man to look into it, and the Hollands moving had been a shock, but not even the man could sway them. Steve just hadn’t expected Nancy and Jonathan to search out Murray Bauman themselves, though Steve wasn’t all that surprised.

            _Kind of ironic._

            Steve snorted at that. He and Bauman had been secretly trying to observe the events of 1983, Bauman going as far as to pester Hopper. Anything. Hearing that Hawkins Lab was going to shut down because the two had done something Steve would never have been able to pull off had made Steve beyond ecstatic. It was the first time that real progress had been made towards the goal.

            Bauman had been the one to discover Brenner alive. Had been the one to confirm the identy of the other labs Brenner had. And he was in charge of all fourteen files, making sure that every last argument was credible and believable. Steve would be given one file, Bauman the other, and the other thirteen were strategically placed where Brenner would never look.

            “Steve!” Becky called. “Come out please!”

            “Coming!” Steve called back as he hid the file.

            El was bouncing the moment Steve stepped out of his room.

            “Presents!” El yelled excitedly. “Come on! Come on! Come on!”

            Steve couldn’t help but let out a startled laugh as he turned the corner to see presents under the tree. Not a lot, but Steve didn’t care. Because El was happy, and this was more than he had expected.

            It turned out that the kids and Hopper had all worked together to make sure that Steve and El actually got gifts for Christmas. It was, originally, just going to be El, but then Dustin had pointed out that Steve probably hadn’t gotten a Christmas gift in three years. The gift specifically from the kids, of course, were twin radios that had both Steve and El beaming the entire time they finished opening presents.

            “What do you do on Christmas?” El asked after their presents were open. “Like, as our family?”

            Becky and Steve exchanged pained looks. In the past, Becky could hardly afford presents for Steve, and his father just increased the amount on the check. They would normally just sit around the house, and that was if Steve could convince one of his friends to drive him up to his aunt’s.

            “We’ve never really had any,” Becky admitted. “The two of us, we didn’t really get to spend Christmas together, and even when your mother was alright, neither of us really made ends meet to afford much for Christmas.”

            “That never mattered to me,” Steve quickly said, staring right at Becky. “I just liked being here, with you and mom. That was the only Christmas tradition I needed. And I know it really wasn’t a tradition, but it was far better to be here than to sit alone in that stupid house.”

            Becky still looked pained, the memory of never being able to take care of Steve properly rising back up. She had wanted too. If she thought she could, at least, prove that John was neglecting Steve that she could at least try a court case. But she hardly had the money to do a court case, let alone to raise Steve.

            “Well we can make traditions,” El stated firmly.

            “Of course we can,” Hopper nodded, ruffling El’s curls. “Because we are going to visit every Christmas we can, and if we can’t come to you, we’ll figure out a way for you to come to us.”

            El nodded her head firmly, daring her brother and aunt to argue. But neither had planned on it. In fact, Steve let out a giddy laugh of disbelief before he was hugging both Hopper and El.

            “Merry Christmas, kid,” Hopper chuckled as he hugged Steve and El back.

            “Thank you,” Steve felt winded as he said it. “Thank you.”

            They had to include Becky in the hug too because she was turning into a sobbing mess. But as they all began to settle and relax, the room became suddenly tense as the doorbell rang. Steve had never been so grateful to see a gun as Hopper whipped his out quickly.

            After a moment of hushed whispering, and the doorbell ringing a third time, Becky went to open the door.

            “You need to leave.”

            Becky’s voice was harsh, and Steve tightened his grip on El as Hopper cocked his pistol. Steve didn’t even need to look at El to tell she was murderous.

            “And I have right to see my son,” that stupid familiar, yet foreign, voice rang out. Just as biting. “Seeing as he should be in _my_ custody. Now get out of the way, Becky.”

            Steve let go of El and got Hopper to lower his gun before he marched into the hall and locked eyes with his father.

            “And _I’m_ pretty sure I’m eighteen,” Steve snapped back. “Technically a legal adult, and I can go wherever the heck I want. Now you need to leave.”

            “Don’t you dare use that tone with me,” John hissed.

            “Or what,” Steve laughed. “You gonna slap me again. Then run away liked some kicked puppy as if I was the one who hurt you. Oh! Or are you going to run away never talk to me again? Well, that’s just _fine._ Not like we haven’t been doing just that for the last _ten years or so._ ”

            “Get out, John,” Becky growled.

            “I’m not going anywhere until I talk to my son,” John shoved Becky into a wall and reached out for Steve.

            He didn’t even get a chance. Instead, an unseen force threw John away from Steve, so that he slid across the lawn outside. Steve half expected the door to slam, but he also had a feeling that El had figured out who this was.

            “No.”

            Blood was pouring from her nose as everyone just sort of stared. John, obviously, was the most startled of all of them, everyone else having seen El in action before. But what John said next had everyone else just as surprised.

            “Jane?”

\-------------------------------------------

            “You don’t get to do this,” Steve snapped at his father. “You don’t get to just suddenly care because you find out your ex-wife was right.”

            “Steve!” John warned.

            They had moved inside, of course. It would have been stupid to have this match outside, and they were already playing a dangerous game by letting John in at all. After all, the man had been Brenner’s puppet for years now. But here they were, yelling it out in the living room.

            “Threaten me however you like, dad,” Steve barked. “I don’t care. Because you can’t just waltz in here like you own the place. This isn’t like your stupid office, your stupid meetings, or your stupid parties. This is your ex-family, and you don’t get to care anymore.”

            “I’m pretty sure I still have custody of you,” John hissed at him.

            “I already told you that I am officially eighteen. A legal adult by law. You no longer have that jurisdiction over me. And I will gladly change my name just to prove it,” Steve stated.

            “I did not raise you like this!” John yelled.

            Steve let out a laugh. “You didn’t raise me at all, _dad_. In fact, the only thing I got from you other than my looks was my ability to charm girls. But at least I didn’t cheat on my wife and have another kid with some other woman.”

            The room grew deathly quiet in that moment.

            After John had seen El, and her powers, John had tried to reach for his daughter. But Steve wasn’t having it. He yanked his dad away and punched the man in the face. There was definitely going to be a bruise, but Steve didn’t care.

            “What?” Becky whispered.

            “Oh, what?” Steve turned to his aunt. “Did you honestly think dad was divorcing mom because she took part in Brenner’s experiments? Are you getting? Dad knew all about the experiments and that his wife volunteered. In fact, I bet Brenner brought it to you personally, being business partners and all. If the experiment worked, you would have gotten quite a lot of bank.”

            The last part was offered to his dad, and Becky was staring at John in absolute horror. Steve wasn’t done either.

            “Did you really think I was just going to sit by and watch?” Steve demanded of his father. Jabbing the man in the chest just as harshly. “Did you honestly believe I _believed_ those reports when there were _burn marks_ on the side of mom’s head? I may have been only eight years old dad, but I wasn’t stupid!”

            “Steve,” Becky begged. “What are you talking about?”

            Steve glared at his father. “Oh, how sad,” he began to taunt. “Your wife is at college, so you got so _bored_. And you were just so horny, weren’t you? And that sweet little secretary was just so tempting, wasn’t she? You just had to have sex, even without protection. Oh, but don’t worry, you’re rich, and can easily bribe the woman to raise the poor child on her own. But what if poor Terry finds out? Oh, well Terry has no idea I know all about those experiments she did, and that stupid little project got shut down, I’ll just blame her and get a DIVORCE!”

            John had to stagger back into the wall as Steve shoved him at the last words. And, honestly, John couldn’t deny it.

            “And then you just kept going,” Steve hissed, turning away from his father. “The first secretary you got suffered an odd miscarriage, courtesy of Brenner as a thank you for your first ‘dead’ daughter. But then, recently, you got another secretary pregnant. Because you’re just that shallow.”

            With that, Steve was walking out of the house, El following after him.

\---------------------------

            “So it’s possible?” Doctor Owens asked.

            “Yes,” a woman nodded. “But it would be risky.”

            “The woman is trapped in her own head,” Doctor Owens scoffed. “At this point, even death would be a mercy for her.”

            And maybe he could honor Steve’s last request of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you flipped a table, all I can say is.... I did warn you.
> 
> Next chapter will be a blast to the past, and we will see the love story of John and Terry through snapshots.


	8. The Story of John and Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Snap-shots

            The coffee spill was what nearly tipped him over the edge. Nearly. The hot, scolding liquid ran down his new suit, but the words had died in his throat, all anger forgotten.

            “I’m sorry!” the girl gushed frantically, scandalized. “I’m so sorry! Here, let me… I mean, I, uh, here!”

            That morning, John Harrington had had a rough day. His own father scolded him for getting drunk the night before, even though his father had done the same thing. His father had also taken the aspirin too. All six pills that were there last night were now in his father’s grasp. His mother had only glanced at him. Then he discovered that his father’s secretary was trying to steal information, which had been an interesting yelling match because his father _liked_ his secretary. Then he realized he had a report due in three days, and he had gotten nowhere.

            The coffee down his shirt should have been the tipping point. But the beautiful face before him, frantically using her cardigan to try and mop up the coffee, was enough to make the words die in his throat and his anger eb away.

            “It’s alright,” he found himself chuckling, no idea where that came from. “I have other suits.”

            “I’m so, so sorry,” she kept saying, watching him frantically. “This is my first day and I already ruined everything.”

            “Hey, breathe,” John tried, rubbing her arms to try and calm her down. “I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

            That seemed to relieve the girl tremendously.

            “Thank you,” she breathed. “Thank you so much. I’m Terry. Terry Ives. But of course, you probably didn’t need to know that. I’m sorry. I-”

            “I think it’s a lovely name,” he interrupted with a soft smile. “I’m John, by the way. John Harrington.”

            Terry let out an undignified squawk before she began trying to apologize all over again.

\--------------------Several Months Later------------------

            “I honestly believe Mr. Milligan is trying to get me fired,” Terry huffed, her drink being sloshed around as she used her hands to talk. “Honestly, I turned him down and now he keeps trying to frame me for things.”

            “He’s a jerk,” John agreed, watching Terry a bit dazed.

            Terry was strong headed, and a great friend. The exact opposite of his mother. And that was what John loved about her. Well, that, and her personality. Her drive to get things done right. Her desire to make change in the world. Her dream to go to college. Her love for people, children especially.

            Her lips.

            Was he drunk? Probably. But, could anyone really blame him for staring at Terry’s lips? She was gorgeous. And sometimes he just wished he could kiss her to shut her up. Not because she talked too much. No, Terry always had a point, and her points were usually brilliant if someone gave her a chance to speak her mind all the way through. He loved listening to her speak. He wanted to kiss her to shut her up so that he could show her not everything about the world was bad.

            “At least that jerk got caught,” Terry huffed. “He could have done real damage, and then I’d be fired and never get to see you again.”

            “I didn’t know you cared,” he teased, slurring a bit.

            Terry scrunched her nose. “And you’re drunk,” she stated bluntly. “Honestly, the last time I saw you this drunk, you were upset about something. What’s wrong?”

            “I want to kiss you.”

            Terry blinked, and the not drunk part of John’s mind wanted to take it all back. This would ruin everything. Why was he so stupid?

            “Then kiss me.”

            The drunk part of John’s mind obliged.

\--------------- Two Years Later --------------

            The car ride was silent, and John was gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight. Terry was beside him in the passenger seat, watching her boyfriend with pained, desperate eyes.

            “I shouldn’t have pushed,” she said in a whisper. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you to go to that dinner. Not when you told me about your parents. I just wanted you to have a good holiday.”

            John pulled over, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Then he was climbing over the seat and into Terry’s lap so that he could kiss Terry’s pain away. None of this was her fault.

            His mother had asked him to come to dinner for Christmas, and Terry had begged him to go. She knew about his past, the distance and critique from his parents. But Terry had a kind heart, was too optimistic about people. So, she begged John to accept the invitation, and promised to go with.

            Dinner turned into a disaster.

            “It would have been so much worse if you weren’t there,” he breathed against her lips. “And I know if I hadn’t gone, I would have regretted it.”

            She pulled away to brush some hair from his eyes. “I know.”

            Of course she knew. She was Terry Ives. His Terry.

            “Marry me,” he whispered. Then he turned bright red as he realized what he said. “I-I mean. I, I would like you to-to marry…me. If-if you want to. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. I just-I want you by my side. If you’ll have me. And I don’t have a ring, but I could get one, and-”

            “Yes.”

            John blanched. “What?”

            “Yes, John,” Terry whispered, pecking his lips with her own as tears pricked her eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you John Harrington.”

            It was the most bizzare proposal John had ever heard of, but it was perfect for them. Parked on the side of the highway, John in her lap, and no ring between them. They married the Christmas night a year after he proposed.

\-------------------------------------------

            “He’s beautiful,” John breathed as he held his son in his arms. “Absolutely beautiful.”

            Terry smiled tiredly from her hospital bed. She deserved all the rest in the world but still refused to sleep.

            “We have to name him,” Terry whispered.

            “Steven,” John said quickly. “Steve for short. After your father.”

            The smile on Terry’s face said everything. He’d made the right choice.

            “Steve, my son,” she yawned before falling asleep.

            “Hello, Steve,” he cooed to his son. “I’m your father. And I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much.”

            Steve, his son, gave a little cute yawn and burrowed further into the blankets. And by default, John. John couldn’t stop beaming down at his son as he cooed and rocked his baby boy while his wife slept close by, heart-monitor beeping reassuringly. He had Terry, and now his son. He couldn’t have been happier.

\----------------Three, Going On Four, Years Later---------------

            “I agreed to send you to college!” John screamed at his wife. “I did not agree to sign you up to become a human experiment!”

            “It was with Brenner!” Terry screamed right back. “You’re number one business partner! You can’t honestly expect me to believe that you didn’t know what I was doing just because you were at the office! You both talk all the time!”

            The fighting had been going on for hours. To the point where Becky, Terry’s sister, had to take their four-year-old son out of the house.

            “No! We didn’t!” John lied through his teeth. “And I still want that divorce! And I am going to take custody!”

            “You wouldn’t dare!” Terry screamed back.

            “Watch me!”

            Terry was still screaming after him, but her cries were more frantic this time. But John had already left the house and was driving off. It hurt to lie, to ask for this divorce. But it had also been Brenner’s suggestion to do this to cover up his big scandal. He couldn’t hurt Terry like that. Couldn’t let her know he had an affair that resulted in a pregnancy while she was at college.

            Brenner had said he should push her away, make her hate him so they would get the divorce and Terry would never know. Then he gave the means to do so. John had agreed. But it was as he was fighting with Terry that he realized he still wanted his son. He wanted custody. Terry would really hate him now, but he had the money to get custody. And he would have it. Maybe he would allow visits.

            He pulled over at a gas station, late at night, and openly sobbed with no one to watch.

\---------------Half A Year Later---------------

            They were already divorced and Terry was making a fool of herself.

            “He stole my baby,” Terry yelled at John. “I heard her cry. She wasn’t still-born! I want my baby back! How could you support him when he stole your daughter?”

            John had enough.

            “I gave you visiting rights,” John snapped, “but I can just as easily take those away.”

            “And you think Steve will care,” Terry snapped at John. “He’ll find a way. He’s got too much of me in him.”

            That was true, threatening to take away Terry’s visiting rights would get nowhere. The truth was, Steve loved his mother and would do everything in his power to get to her. Which was why Steve lived in Hawkins, in a big house with a nanny. So he could be close to his mother.

            “If you sue, Doctor Brenner for this nonsense,” John began slowly. “Then I will make sure you lose.”

            Terry’s eyes widened. Then she slapped him.

            “I know why you really divorced me,” Terry hissed. “You’re a coward, John Harrington. A coward and a traitor. I loved you. And a part of me still loves you. But you.”

            She didn’t finish, and John wished she had. But she didn’t. Instead, she walked out of the office.

            Terry still pressed charges, and John helped to discredit her. The next time he went to see her, she held a gun to his head and told him to get out. To never come back. She was in tears, and all John wanted to do was kiss those tears away as he once had. To kiss away the pain. To hold her as she ached and mourned. But he lost that right when he betrayed her.

\---------------Four Years Later---------------

            “She has burn marks on her head!” Steve yelled at his father.

            His eight-year-old son had been there when Terry left three days ago. He told the police she wanted to save Jane, that she couldn’t sit by when her daughter was suffering at the hands of a mad man. Terry had no gun on her, and the burn marks were dismissed. The doctors claimed Terry had just lost it after building on her illusions. John accepted this easily. But Steve-

            “This is all your fault!” Steve screamed at him in front of everyone. “She’d be okay if you were just there for her! She loved you and you threw her away!”

            “That’s enough, Steve!” John barked.

            “No!” Steve yelled back. “It’s not enough! It’s never enough! All you’ve done since the divorce was let her down! And now someone hurt her, and you won’t even look at the facts!”

             “I said enough!” John snapped.

            “And I said no!” Steve screamed louder.

            _Smack!_

            The sound rang through the entire hospital, catching the attention of everyone who hadn’t already been watching. Steve was now on the ground, hand over his cheek and staring at his father in absolute horror as John stood frozen.

            He’d hit his own son.

            “Congratulations, dad,” Steve bit, standing up and moving out of his father’s reach. “You’ve pushed everyone away.”

            Then Steve ran out of the hospital.

            John didn’t go home that night. Instead, he went to his office in New York and had sex with his newest secretary. It made him feel better. He stopped calling his son, stopped sending letters in favor of giving checks. He switched secretaries every month. And normally he was carful about getting anyone else pregnant, especially after the miscarriage the one secretary had quite suddenly.

            He mis-stepped once, and rather than let Brenner take care of this one too, he lets the baby live. Remembering how the last woman committed suicide. He wondered if Terry would have gone that far, if she had still been sane.

            He keeps a friendship with Brenner too, despite his wife’s last words to him.

            And then, on Christmas of 1985, his anniversary with his ex-wife, he discovered his ex-wife had been right. About everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a story based on Ruby Red by Kerstin Gier. It's one of the few books that does time travel right, and because I love how it is set up, I might do a Ruby Red AU for Stranger Things. 
> 
> If you have not read this book...do it. Read it!!! It is an actual, physical book and I love it!!!! I'mma reread it for the eight time soon.


	9. New Year's Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harrington family has a lot of problems guys.

            “Are you mad?”

            Steve was pinching the bridge of his nose, sitting across from Tommy and Carol at the local diner. They’d just told him what happened at the party, and Steve was just trying to process it.

            “No,” he finally confessed. “Let’s be honest. Most people will either pity me, call us liars, or just stare. I’m used to all three, so I don’t think it really matters. Apparently, all you need to do is walk into the library to gather my family history.”

            A lot had happened recently, and though they weren’t exactly friends anymore, they had been with Steve through most of his endeavors. He felt he owed them an explanation on his findings and discoveries. Which was why they were having this conversation.

            “Can we meet her?” Carol blurted out.

            Steve smiled, remembering a time when he once believed they would help him take care of Jane when they saved her. They’d never even met her, but they had helped Steve do whatever it took.

            “Soon, I hope,” he nodded at them. They had earned this. “It may be a year because it still isn’t safe.

            _Because of Brenner._

            Though unsaid, all three of them knew the weight of the situation.

            “Just promise us you won’t do anything stupid,” Tommy sighed.

            But even as he said it, he knew what Steve’s answer would be. Steve just bit into his burger, breaking eye-contact with his former friends. He really couldn’t promise them that. He’d finally gotten Jane back to their family, and he wasn’t going to let anything touch her. Not even Doctor Martin Brenner.

\----------------------------------

            Steve often wondered what his relationship with Jane would be when he found her. Especially after 1983 after seeing Nancy interact with Mike, and Jonathan interact with Will. He wondered if they would be at each other’s throats, constantly making the other angry. He also wondered if they would be more like best friends.

            But this… this, Steve decided, was just plain annoying. They were going to be _those_ siblings.

            “Goff,” Steve grumbled, burying his face further into the pillow.

            “No,” El stated, using her powers to change the channel.

            After their father had showed up, and they had finally headed home, Steve had packed up his clothes, school stuff, and basic “necessities” and gone to Hopper’s cabin. He had since been living on the couch, which was why El was sitting on him early in the morning.

            “Too early,” Steve grumbled, moving a bit to try and make her slide off. “Goff.”

            El, much to his annoyance, grabbed the back of the couch to steady herself. Steve just groaned, causing her to giggle.

            They were definitely going to be the siblings who annoyed each other playfully.

            “El, get off your brother,” Hopper called from somewhere in the house.

            El moved to let Steve get up, and the moment he moved, she was sitting beside him on the couch, still changing the channel with her powers. And slowly, she leaned into Steve’s side. It was moments like these that Steve clung to like a lifeline.

            _He had a sister._

_She loved him._

_He loved her._

            These were the moments he could have had years ago.

            “You need to watch something besides soap operas,” Steve scoffed as she stopped the channel. “Honestly, these things are sappy.”

            El used her powers to push Steve off the couch.

            “El!”

            Steve laughed as El donned a guilty and innocent smile as she turned to look at Hopper.

            “No Eggos if you don’t behave,” he threatened her with a spoon. “Now apologizes.”

            “I’m sorry, Steve,” El turned to her brother. “Sorry you have no taste.”

            Steve was too busy laughing to see what Hopper had to say to that. But he had a feeling that the Chief was grinning too if that snort was anything to go on. He chose to mess-up El’s curls before heading to get ready for the day. After all, there were going to be eleven people in this cabin in a couple of hours.

\--------------------------------

            “Your dad is still at the house,” Dustin told Steve as he arrived.

            “Okay, first of all,” Steve stared at Dustin. “You’re supposed to say hello when you see someone. Second of all; why were you at my house?”

            “Just to check,” Dustin grinned at him.

            Steve frowned but didn’t get to question Dustin further as he was instantly wrapped up in the warm embrace of Joyce Byers. This was the closest he was going to get to an embrace of a mother outside of his Aunt Becky, and Joyce seemed to know that as Steve sank into the loving hold.

            “Hey sweetheart,” Joyce beamed at him. “How are you?”

            “Been better,” Steve whispered. “But I’ve been worse too.”

            His gaze shifted from Joyce’s worried face to stare at El, who was gripping Mike in a tight hug. When he turned back to look at Joyce, she was smiling softly at him.

            “I’m glad you finally found each other,” Joyce hummed, kissing his forehead, knowing he needed that too. “You both needed each other.”

            Steve smiled back at Joyce as she gave him another hug. When Steve turned back around, the six kids were already sprawled out on the couch.

            “You’re not mad, are you?”

            Steve turned to face Nancy and Jonathan’s worried faces with a chuckle. “Everyone keeps asking me that,” he shook his head at them. “But, no, I’m not mad. If anything, I’d say it was a relief that you did what you did. I don’t have to explain everything now. You already did it.”

            “Are you sure,” Nancy pressed.

            “We did kind of invade your personal life,” Jonathan added.

            “I’m sure,” Steve shook his head. “I’m just glad you believe me.”

            Steve turned away before he could see Nancy and Jonathan’s reaction. The sound of the stove being turned on alerting Steve that he needed to step in before Hopper or Joyce burned anything. He already knew Joyce couldn’t cook but learning his sister had been living on Eggos and TV dinners was a complete scandal.

            “Hop!” El took her time to scold as she saw Steve dart for the stove. “What did Steve say?”

            Hopper sighed. “I’m not allowed in the kitchen.”

            El gaze a sharp nod as Hopper excited the small kitchen space and Steve took over. The others just sort of watched as the make-shift family moved around each other as if they had been doing it for years.

            “Someone turn on the TV!” Hopper called to them. “We’ve got a few hours before New Years, and I like the pre-show.”

            With a simple jerk of El’s head, the television played the channel as Steve continued to cook.

            “You have the same eyes,” Max decided, after comparing El and Steve for a moment. “Nothing else about you looks the same. Except maybe your hair.”

            Steve chuckled. “I got my looks from dad more than mom. But I’ve always had her eyes. El got lucky.”

            There was a pained look in El’s face as she looked over to Steve. She still remembered racing after Steve that night on Christmas, grabbing his hand before he could grab his car door and leave. The moment he locked eyes with her, Steve had collapsed.

            _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jane. You shouldn’t have seen that. Shouldn’t have heard that.”_

_“No, not your fault, Steve. Dad’s fault. He didn’t know.”_

_“Steve, my son. Forgive him.”_

Their mother walking out of the house and brushing Steve’s tears away before collapsing had frightened them both. Steve had carried their mother back inside, where Becky, John, and Hopper were still gaping. Even El had been gaping at her mother.

            They didn’t talk about it. But Steve had shot Becky a look and a grin.

            “So, you’re not going to talk to your dad?” Dustin was pestering Steve as he cooked.

            “I will,” Steve nodded absently. “But after the New Year. As we agreed.”

            “Steve needs time,” El muttered. “He’s a big brother twice now. And I’m a big sister. And dad did things he should not have done. He did bad things.”

            Steve’s jaw twitched as he grit his teeth. The rest of the group all stared as Steve got a little more aggressive with his cooking. Hopper leaned over and whispered something to Joyce, but they all knew the truth.

            “She’s six,” Steve suddenly spoke up. “And her name is Abigail North-Harrington.”

            El gave a grin. She’d been wondering.

            “Can we meet her?” El asked.

            Steve gave a hum, his cooking no longer aggressive. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I’ve never met her myself. But I know she lives in Chicago.”

            “Kali too,” El said back.

            Hopper, clearly, did not like where this was going. But he also knew that he wasn’t going to have much say in the matter. Stress eating was a very serious thing for him lately. And with Steve’s cooking, there was almost nothing holding him back.

            “Who do you think she looks like?” Will asked curiously.

            “I’m hoping her mother,” Steve stated as he finally slid the food into the oven. “But with our luck, it may be dad.”

            “Steve,” El scolded. “Mom said to forgive.”

            Steve proceeded to stick his tongue out at El. She did it right back.

\-----------------------

            The conversation, well, more like yelling match, with Steve had left John thinking, and he refused to go back to the office in this state. So instead, he sat in his Hawkins home and nursed a glass of whiskey. He was on, maybe, his third glass.

            There were no family pictures in the house. No sign of any sort of family living here other than the well-used kitchen utensils and Steve’s bedroom. And maybe the guest room. John’s own room was cold, lifeless with almost nothing in it. It was like the only time anyone ever came into this house was maybe to party.

            The thought made John wince.

            _“Don’t go near the pool,” Steve had said when they finally agreed to part from Becky’s house. “Barb died there.”_

            He’d barely been able to place the name before he remembered back in 1983 when he got a call from the police. He’d hardly given Steve a scolding. Just told him he was disappointed in him and hung up.

            The realization of what he’d done stung as he found himself pulling the photo album out from what had once supposed to have been his and Terry’s bedroom. The first picture was of Terry holding their son.

            “I’m just like my dad, Terry,” he breathed out. “Where did I go wrong?”

            He knew. Of course he knew. Things went wrong when he promised Terry money would never be an issue and he got into business. It got worse as his father died and passed down the business. It got worse when “providing for our family” became “we can never have enough money.” It got worse after his affair. It got worse after _Brenner._

            Two days after the realization that Jane, _his daughter_ , was real and alive, John told his secretary to cut all ties with Doctor Brenner. Then he made Fran cut off all funding to the man because he was not going to support this monster any longer. He’d only recently gotten the total amount that showed his profits had gone up by stopping his investments in Brenner. He’d burned the form.

            _Knock. Knock. Knock._

            John scowled as he realized some punk-kid was probably here looking for the Harrington House’s latest party. So he marched downstairs, ready to take his anger out on an unsuspecting teen. Instead, he was greeted by an old man in a lab coat.

            “Ah,” the man greeted. “You must be Steve’s father. I was hoping to speak with him about our agreement. Is he here?”

            “No,” John grit. “Who are you, and why are you here? If you’re here for my daughter, believe me, I won’t let you touch her.”

            “No, no,” the man shook his head. “I’m Doctor Sam Owens, the man who got Jane into Chief Hopper’s custody. If Steve is not here, I can leave.”

            “I’m not going to ask again,” John gripped Owens collar. “Why. Are. You Here?”

            Owens blinked patted John’s hands but looked unafraid. So had Steve. So had Jane. So had Hopper. Like they didn’t fear what a human being could do. Like they feared something worse.

            “I’m actually here to discuss Terry,” Owens informed him. “We think we might have found a way to fix her.”

            John bulked.

\----------------------------

            “This is just really weird,” Mike finally confessed.

            “How so?” Nancy asked him.

            Mike gave her a look as El curled further into his side, her other hand gripping at Steve’s arm to keep him close. They had all eaten, midnight was approaching, and each of them was settled in front of the television in the makeshift living room.

            “No, Mike is right,” Lucas pipped up. “I mean, the girl Mike likes is the younger sister of your ex-boyfriend. That’s a little weird.”

            Max gave Lucas a hard shove, but Steve had to admit that they weren’t exactly wrong either. Both Steve and El had fallen in love with a Wheeler. That…that was a little bizzare.

            “Huh.”

            “Really?” Dustin looked at Steve as if he had grown a second head. “We just realized some ground-breaking discovery and the only thing you can say is ‘huh’? Wow. We need to work on your ability to be surprised by things.”

            “We fought monsters from another dimension,” Steve ticked off on his finger. “We discovered a major government conspiracy, we defeated those monsters, Will was possessed, and I just found out the girl my ex’s brother was in love with was my sister this whole time. I think my ability to be surprised has just worn itself out for the moment, thank you very little.”

            Dustin retaliated by running his hands through Steve’s hair to mess it up. Which then prompted Steve to try and jab Dustin in the side. Well, this, of course, just had to start an all-out war which had the six kids racing around after Steve as they tried to jab him in the side and mess up his hair. It was Max who realized Steve was ticklish. Which led to El pinning Steve down as they all attacked him.

            Though Steve did not appreciate the tickling, he couldn’t help but feel happy. Like he had a family. And that was something he had wanted for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to change the tags guys, because ooof. I don't know what I wrote, but chapter 15-17 is going to be intense.


	10. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a jerk. :)

            “And how will this work?” John walked down the hospital hallway with Doctor Owens.

            “It’s,” Owens had to pause for a moment. “It’s a bit complicated. The electricity that was pumped into Terry’s mind practically scrambled her brain. We’re going to try and…for lack of better term, prompt her brain into working right again. And if what you and Mrs. Ives told us is true, Terry may have already been trying to gain that control. We’ll just be helping her along.”

            It had taken some time to convince Becky to at least try, neither of them able to contact Steve or El. And neither willing to call Hopper at the office. Especially since Steve was rather insistent with Owens that he didn’t want anyone to know about their “deal”.

            But now…now they were in a hospital, Becky sitting beside her sister, as they prepped for the possibility of Terry’s recovery. He didn’t have the right to sit at Terry’s side anymore.

            “With the fact that Terry seems to have some control already,” Owens continued. “The risk chances are lower. But if something does happen-”

            “No,” John shook his head. “It will work. Terry is strong. Stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. She’ll be fine.”

            Owens nodded, patting John on the back as they stopped at Terry’s room. A few minutes later and Becky was walking out. The two of them slowly made their way to the waiting room in a tense silence.

            “I want you to know,” John swallowed, hours, maybe minutes having passed, “that I’m sorry. For everything I said. I messed up, and rather than face that, I blamed Terry and mocked you both.”

            Becky shook her head. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to. You need to apologize to Terry, Steve, and Jane.”

            John swallowed again but nodded. Becky was right. Of course she was right. He ruined Terry’s life because he was selfish, pushed the love of his life away. He hurt Steve, slapping him the once and pushing him away because he had _Terry’s eyes._ And Jane. Oh, Jane. The daughter he believed was dead. The daughter who was abused and tortured by the very man he trusted and convinced him that his wife was an idiot. Jane called that man _Papa._ Her name was _Eleven._

            And John knew absolutely nothing about his kids.

            The hours ticked by agonizingly slowly. John and Becky only left their seats to pace and use the bathroom. Neither of them could stomach anything, and Becky tried to call Steve a few more times during the wait. Still no answer.

            It’s eight hours later when Doctor Owens finally comes out, looking wary, worn, and so tired. And a bit morbid.

            He and Becky raced over a little too quickly.

            “She flatlined,” he informed them.

            John’s heart might as well have stopped too. Terry had flatlined. Terry had _died._

            The weight of the situation hit when Becky suddenly collapsed against him and released a gut-wrenching sob. John couldn’t stop his own tears realizing he had just lost his chance to apologize to one of them.

            _What if he lost Steve and Jane before he could apologize_?

            Doctors Owens let out a sigh.

            “But-”

\----------------------------------

            “I still can’t believe _you_ hired Murray Bauman,” Nancy huffed as she watched Steve flip through the file Murray had just dropped off. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

            Steve cocked a brow at her. “Because you would have thought I was a lunatic?”

            “We fought monsters and rescued Will from possession,” Nancy threw her hands in the air in frustration. “We found a girl with powers. How would I not have believed you?”

            “Because no one else does,” Steve muttered, his gaze finally locking on Nancy. “Honestly, Nance. If I came up to you, told you my mom was insane due to torture, my sister was kidnapped at birth and used as an experiment, that my dad was working with the guy that took her, and you _didn’t_ know what we do now, would you have believed me?”

            Nancy opened her mouth to give some sort of retort, but it clearly died.

            “No,” Jonathan answered for her. “You’d be deemed crazy.”

            “Exactly,” Steve nodded. “Besides, _we like Steve._ ”

            Both Jonathan and Nancy bulked as Steve burst out into laughter.

            “How-what-how do you-we-I,” Jonathan stuttered until Steve held up a hand.

            “He lorded that over my head for two weeks after that happened,” Steve chuckled. “We still bring it up from time to time.”

            Steve’s gaze went back to the file in hand. He was still waiting on Jane so that they could go to Chicago, and she had better hurry up. They’d had the argument already with everyone. Steve and Jane both wanted to meet their sisters, and the others wanted to come. But in the end, Steve and Jane were to be the only ones to go. One, they weren’t sure if they were even going to get to see Abigail because of her mother’s past with their father. And two, Kali didn’t like most people, and it was a risk just taking Steve to meet her.

            “Steve!” Jane called excitedly, jumping into his arms.

            “Any later and we’d have almost no time,” Steve clucked at his sister, kissing her nose. “Thanks for getting my car, Jonathan. See you guys.” He turned to where Hopper was eyeing them nervously. “Bye, Hop!”

            “You better bring her back, Harrington,” Hopper practically threatened.

            “I’d die if I didn’t!” Steve called back.

            Climbing into the car, Steve handed El the file and sped off. El slowly began to pick through it, sounding out words she didn’t know and trying to process everything she was reading. An address, Abigail’s name, her mother’s name. Just information that Bauman had collected for them on Samantha North and her daughter (their sister) Abigail.

            El was, reasonably, excited.

            “Now remember,” Steve instructed. “No using powers. No getting mad if Mrs. North says no. We need to be polite.”

            The only answer Steve got was a nod as El continued to flip through the file. Steve couldn’t blame her. After all, Steve was rather excited to meet Kali. He had something for her. Something he knew she would just _love._

            “Steve,” El whispered. “It’ll be okay.”

            “I know,” Steve smiled at her.

            It would be more than okay. Or, as more than okay as it could be.

\-----------------------------------

            This was almost as bad as the time he knocked on the door of his Aunt’s house. Almost. He had to resist bouncing on his heels as the two of them sat there, waiting for someone to answer the door. The woman was relatively well kept. Calm.

            “Can I help you?” she asked.

            “Um,” Steve coughed. “My name is Steve. Steve Harrington. But, uh, I guess you could tell.”

            “Yeah,” she drawled. “What do you want?”

            “My, uh, my sister, Jane and I,” Steve motioned to his sister and himself. “Well, let’s just say we found out about our sister, and with your permission, we’d like to meet her. If you’re okay with that.”

            “Huh,” Ms. North clucked. “And what do you get out of it?”

            El frowned at that, but Steve knew what she was expecting. He sighed, placing a hand on El’s shoulder before she could ask anything.

            “Ms. North,” Steve looked her dead in the eyes. “What my father did was wrong, and no one knows that more than me. And I’m his son by his ex-wife. My own father abandoned me and left my sister with a twisted jerk after our mother went clinically insane. What do we get out of it? A chance to form a bond with our sister, whose life was just as messed up as ours.”

            Her gaze softened at that, seeing nothing but the truth in Steve’s eyes. And it was the truth. Mostly. He fudged some of it.

            “Call me Cynthia,” she offered a soft smile and motioned them inside. “I’m sorry, for being so hostile-”

            “Believe me,” Steve quickly cut her off. “I understand.”

            Cynthia nodded, showing them into the living room area of her apartment and went to one of the back bedrooms. The sound of a little girl squealing in glee as her mother opened the door with a cheerful sound had Steve relaxing. A little girl, with their father’s face and Cynthia’s eyes ran into the room. She stopped and stared.

            “Aby,” Cynthia crouched next to her daughter. “These are your brother, Steve, and your sister, Jane.”

            Steve slid to his knees, El following suit.

            “Hey,” he cooed and waved. “Hey Abigail.”

            “Brother!” Abigail squealed as she raced forward with a big grin and threw her arm around him. “You’re so big!”

            Steve burst out into laughter as Abigail squirmed from his grip and dashed into El’s arms.

            “Sister!” the little girl squealed.

            El giggled. “Sister.”

            They played with Abigail for _hours_ , letting their little sister drag them around, playing with her toys, and reading her stories. It was clear that Cynthia needed the break too. She seemed to relax as Abigail was entertained by her new family. Steve knew from second-hand experience that being a single parent was tough (and from first-hand experience, but he didn’t count the tunnels out loud).

            It was just after dinner when Cynthia and Steve got a minute to talk while El kept Abigail entertained.

            “Would you like to spend the night?” she offered.

            Steve chuckled. “As great as that sounds, we’ve got one more thing to do before I get El home.” He realized that sounded odd, so he continued. “What I said about Jane was true. She was in the hands of one of my dad’s business partners. And he thought she died. A collage of the man who had Jane managed to get her away from him. She’s currently under the custody of Chief Jim Hopper in Hawkins, Indiana. Where we both live.”

            “That’s awful?” Cynthia gasped. “Does John even know?”

            “He found out during Christmas,” Steve sighed. “And I had been babysitting Jane and her new friends for nearly two months before I found out she was my sister. For now, she’s staying with Chief Hopper. I’m technically still in high school, and I really don’t want to live off my dad’s money my whole life. Hopper is the best person to take care of her right now, and I’ve fought my dad on that already.”

            Cynthia nodded, watching as El raced across the room with Abigail on her back.

            “Listen,” Steve turned to her. “If you ever need anything. A babysitter. Some help around the house. Just call me. I’ll do my best to help.”

            Steve quickly scribbled his numbers (his house, Becky’s house, the cabin, and even the station just in case) on an index card and gave Cynthia a hug. She clearly needed it.

            “Will you come back?” Abigail asked as Steve hugged his baby-sister goodbye.

            “Of course,” Steve grinned, tickling her bare feet. “You can’t get rid of the tickle monster that easily.”

            Abigail squealed and kicked wildly as Steve gave a few, last minute tickles and set his sister down. He hugged Cynthia once more as El hugged Abigail once more, and then they had to leave.

            “Found her?” Steve asked as he waited beside El in the car. Her blindfold on and radio static playing.

            She slid it off. “Yes.”

            Without further ado, Steve took off.

\--------------------------

            “This way,” El tugged at Steve’s sleeve. She eyed the folder in her brother’s hand, different than the one she flipped through earlier. Steve wouldn’t tell her what was in there. “Faster.”

            Steve was keeping pace, but El was anxious. She wasn’t sure what Kali would think of Steve. She hated preppy rich kids, as did her gang. And Steve was the definition of a preppy rich kid by appearance. But he wasn’t a preppy rich kid anymore, and El knew that.

            “Here,” El tugged him into a broken doorway. “Quite.”

            She didn’t let go of Steve’s sleeve as they approached the group. Kali was surrounded by her gang, casually this time. Grinning as most of her team (expect Axel, who had clearly lost that card game to Dottie again) laughed and hollered.

            “Sister!” El called out.

            The entire gang jerked up as they saw El, and Kali was instantly racing forward. Steve’s sleeve slipped from her grasp as he stepped back, giving them space.

            “Are you alright?” Kali rushed, looking El over. “I was so worried. I thought something happened.”

            “I’m fine,” El assured, leaning back into her sister’s embrace. “I’m fine. I’m safe. I saved my friends.”

            “And who are you?”

            El spun out of her sister’s grip to see Axel with his knife pointed at Steve. Steve seemed unafraid, a blank gaze on his face.

            “Brother,” El blurted out, stopping everyone. “Blood brother.”

            This got startled reactions.

            “He looks like some sleezy rich kid,” Dottie laughed. “This is your brother, Jane?”

            Steve grit his teeth but said nothing.

            “You trust him?” Kali asked El.

            El nodded. “He kept me safe. From Papa.”

            “From Papa?” Mick stood up. “What, that old git is still alive?”

            “Alive and kicking,” Steve huffed bitterly, his expression growing from blank to cold. “Very much alive and kicking. And I need to talk to you, Kali. Alone.”

            Kali frowned at him, but El nudged her arm. Locking eyes, the sisters seemed to have a silent conversation before Kali sighed and nodded, motioning Steve away. El watched them go, her gaze wary. Hoping neither would kill the other. But Steve had told her he needed to do this, so she turned to the others, gave hugs to Dottie and Funshine, got her hair ruffled by Mick, and a pat from Axel. She smiled at them and sat down.

            “Play?” she asked, feigning innocence.

            Steve and Becky taught her to play poker. Becky having once been the champion and passing her skills to Steve. And now her. They weren’t even going to see what was coming.

            Meanwhile, Kali had brought them to a secluded room and rounded on Steve, ready to threaten. Only, Steve had slapped down the file he had been carrying.

            “Read through that first,” Steve told her. “Then we can talk.”

            “If this is you telling me to stay away from Jane-”

            “I’d rather we all lived together,” Steve hissed at her. “But as long as Brenner is alive, that can never happen. Now read. The dang. File.”

            Kali huffed but picked up the file, opening it. She didn’t actually look at the file until she had glared daggers into Steve with her eyes. Then her gaze fell on the first piece of paper. The first piece of evidence. Her breathing hitched and she looked back at Steve with wide eyes.

            “Keep going,” Steve insisted. “I saved the best parts for last, but you’ll want to read it all.”

            It took Kali nearly an hour to read through everything. And nearly another hour for her to reread through it. Then she was staring at Steve.

            “I have been collecting this information since I was about nine,” Steve told her. “Files on the lab. Things the scientist threw away. Anything we could pick pocket from the people who worked there. Information snagged from the few times some friends and I actually broke into the lab. Leaks given to a reporter friend I’ve hired. And the last information is from the scientist on our side who is keeping Brenner at bay for now and got Chief Hopper custody of El.”

            “So her policeman worked it out,” Kali breathed in awe. Then she lifted the file slightly. “You did this.”

            “Kali,” Steve straightened. “Let’s be honest. We both know Brenner won’t give up on his prized subject. He’s going to come back, and the man helping us won’t be able to do much to stop him.”

            “Hence the file,” Kali concluded.

            “Hence the file,” Steve nodded. “And this is your copy.”

            Kali blinked. Then blinked again.

            “My _what?”_

            “Fourteen copies,” Steve told her, sinking onto a broken chair. “I have fourteen strategically hidden files with people I trust. Most of them aren’t even aware they have a file. Those that do know, don’t ever touch them. Those are the rules.”

            Kali nodded but said nothing.

            “Brenner is going to act,” Steve told her. “There is no doubt about that. And the moment he strikes, we need to be ready.”

            “And what exactly do you expect him to do?”

            Steve looked Kali dead in the eyes.

\-------------------------------------

            “Home sweet home,” Steve grinned, lifting a clearly exhausted El out of the passenger seat, grabbing the money she had won at poker. He had been very proud to see the members of Kali’s gang looking mortified as El won her sixth round of poker. “Come on. You can sleep when we get inside. Aunt Becky should be waiting with Hopper.”

            He’d called Hopper at a late-night diner as they got dinner. And Hopper had asked Steve to come to the Ives’ house, something about it being closer or whatever. And he wasn’t going to argue since El was dead on her feet.

            He fumbled with his keys when the door was ripped open by his aunt. She had been crying.

            “Becky?” Steve gaped, yanking open the screen door. “Becky, what’s wrong?”

            Becky released a sob. “Steve, oh, Steve.”

            Hopper was around the corner next, and Steve was ready to start yelling. Ready to demand answers, when the words died in his throat. Behind Hopper were two people. One was his father, and Steve wasn’t sure what to feel about that. But the second person had El awake and alert, and Steve’s breath catching in his throat.

            “Steve,” the person gasped, lighting up in a grin Steve hadn’t seen in years. “Jane. Oh, my babies. Look at you. Oh, just look at you both.”

            Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What he was hearing. But there she was. Fully functioning. Well, leaning into her ex-husband, but still more alive than she had been in years.

            “Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big jerk :)
> 
> And I have literally written nothing today...then again, I wasn't home either.


	11. Miracles and Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told some of you that this chapter would be pure fluff  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> …..I lied.

            “Mom?”

            The word fell from Steve’s lips like a breath of fresh air. Unbelievable. Unimaginable. Yet, there she was. His mother was coming towards them. Steve’s body began to shake as he watched his mother push out of his father’s arms and launch herself at him. He managed to detach one of the arms holding El so that he could use it to grab his mother around the waist as they sank to the floor.

            “Momma,” El practically begged, tears rolling down her face. “Momma.”

            “Oh, Jane,” Terry twisted in Steve’s arm so that she could see her daughter. “Look at you. You’re so beautiful.”

            “Momma,” El sobbed as their mother peppered her face with kisses long since due. “Momma. You’re better. Momma.”

            “I am,” Terry hummed, brushing the tears away from Jane’s eyes. “I am better. And I will keep getting better. I promise. We’ll be a family.”

            _“I’ll find her. I’ll find her and bring her home. Then we’ll be a family and take care of each other, even without your father. We’ll run away. Far away. Just to be a family.”_

She’d made that promise the day Steve watched her grab the gun. Three days before she went mad. And Steve had believed her up until he found her in the hospital. Now. Now here she was. Fully functioning like she hadn’t done in years.

            Steve didn’t realize he was sobbing until a brutal sob broke past his lips.

            “Steve,” she reached out for him, cupping his face to brush away the tears. “You’ve been so brave, baby. I’m so proud of you. So, so proud.”

            Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He let Jane slide out of his arm before he threw his arms around his mother, sobbing into her shoulder as she cooed comforting words at him. Like she had once, many years ago.

            “Mom,” Steve sobbed out.

            “I’m here,” she whispered. “I’m here. I’m alright. I’m so proud of you. Everything is going to be alright now. I promise you.”

            _“Mom.”_

            He clutched her tighter, let Jane wiggle between them as he kept sobbing.

            “I thought,” he sobbed, struggling to get the words. “I thought you were lost. I didn’t think I-I didn’t think I’d ever get you back.”

            It was Terry’s turn to grip Steve tighter. They were squashing Jane; they both knew they were. But Jane wasn’t protesting, and she was clutching at them just as tightly.

            “It’s okay now,” Terry’s words were a promise. “I’ve got you.”

            And she did. That in itself was amazing as Steve sobbed impossibly harder, curling into his mother’s arms as if to make up for all the times he hadn’t been able too. Terry held him much the same way.

            “I’m here,” she reassured.

\-----------------------------------

            When Steve woke up the next morning, it was to a sore throat, a hot face, sticky tear tracks, and a hand running through his hair. He didn’t open his eyes right away though. Instead, he let out a hum and leaned into the touch. Which prompted to sets of giggles.

            “See, he likes it when you play with his hair,” a familiar voice cooed teasingly.

            And it was the familiar voice that made Steve shoot upwards. The events of last night, after getting home, raced through Steve’s mind as he stared at his mother with Jane in her lap. Terry kissed his forehead, as he had done for her over the times he helped Becky take care of his mother. Then she pushed the hair out of his face, letting it tangle on her fingers as she combed the knots away.

            “Good morning sweetheart,” Terry whispered.

            Steve could only stare for a moment.

            “I don’t understand,” he admitted. “How did you-what-I don’t-?”

            “It’s okay,” Terry promised, running her hand through his hair to calm him down. “Sometimes miracles happen.”

            There had been a lot of miracles lately. One being Jane, who he quickly linked hands with. And now his mother.

            “I think we should get up, though,” Terry nudged them both. “If my newly restored memory serves me well, we don’t want Becky or John in the kitchen.”

            “Or Hop,” El stated seriously.

            Steve chuckled as he sat up and stretched, popping a few joints while he did so. He only now realized they had passed out in El’s bedroom. When Terry had still been lucid (before now, of course) and Steve would visit, the two would always spend their last night together in El’s room, sleeping on the floor as if she would just appear as they slept.

            And as promised, they were here. As a family.

            “I’ll cook,” Steve yawned. “Just keep the others out of the kitchen while I get presentable.”

            El nodded seriously, used to Steve’s rule and even gave a little salute. Terry laughed as Steve ducked out of his sister room in favor of his own.

            He’d missed this. Missed his family.

\--------------------------

            When Steve came out of his room, fully ready to face the day, he had not been expecting to see the Party (adults and teens included) scattered around his mother in the living room. Jane had clearly done her job, making sure no one touched the kitchen, not even to make coffee. So Steve did that first before he started shifting in his Aunt’s pantry to find what he needed.

            “So, what now?” Nancy appeared behind Steve as he laid out the ingredients. “Are you really just going to wait?”

            Steve shot Nancy a look, shaking his head. She seemed to get the message.

            “I mean, that English assignment is due soon,” Nancy huffed. “And you suck at essays.”

            “Pro-crast-in-na-tion,” Steve drawled out. “It’s fun. You should try it.”

            Steve hadn’t had the chance to check the house since he got back last night. And even if Hopper had checked, whoever Brenner was hiring was good. Really good. Steve had to get creative just to find all the bugs.

            Good thing he could be creative.

            “Need help?” Nancy asked, leaning over Steve’s shoulder.

            “Not from you,” Steve tsked at her. “Jonathan, yes. You, no.”

            Nancy pouted but went to go get the only other person who knew how to cook currently in the house. Well, Steve’s mother knew how to cook, but she’d been immobile for so long, Steve was going to have to supervise her in the kitchen when she could stand on her own long enough to actually cook.

            “I don’t blame you,” Jonathan chuckled, motioning towards where Nancy was pouting as he moved to help Steve. “Breakfast casserole?”

            “You read my mind,” Steve nodded. “Could you start the sausage? I need to make sure this will be enough bread of if I need to grab some from the store.”

            Steve was pleased to find that they did, in fact, have enough bread, and with Jonathan’s help, they had breakfast done quickly.

            “So who is going to get custody of El?” Dustin asked with his mouth full.

            “Hopper,” Steve stated without thought.

            “What?” his father hissed.

            Steve glared at his father. “You don’t get a say. If anything, it should be Jane’s decision. She’s old enough to decide for herself.”

            “She’s a child, Steve,” his father snapped.

            “Really?” Steve mocked, the entire room becoming tense. “I thought she was dead?”

            “I want to stay with Hop,” El spoke up, placing her hand over Steve’s to fell any more fighting. “But I want to stay with you and Momma too.”

            Steve nodded, releasing an exasperated sigh.

            “I don’t want to take you away from Jim, either,” Terry rubbed her daughters back. “But I also want to be close to you. We’ll figure out something, sweetie. Don’t worry.”

            “Course we will, kid,” Hopper nodded. “Neither of us is going to keep you away from the other.”

            John didn’t protest, but he eyed his son with an expression Steve couldn’t read. It unnerved Steve a little, made him a little worried. But he ignored it, locking hands with El to keep himself calm and grounded. Both his mother and sister wanted him to forgive his father, but he couldn’t. And he wasn’t sure why.

            He _really_ needed to just sit down with his dad and talk.

            “I’d actually like to hear about all of you,” Terry was saying, dragging Steve back into the conversation. “I mean, I’ve observed you when you were with Jane and Steve sometimes, but I don’t know much about any of you.”

            This caused an instant flurry of people talking, and Steve eventually had to get everyone to quite down and go in a circle because the five were just so eager to talk to Terry. It was cute, and sweet, and downright obnoxious.

            If his mother started telling embarrassing stories, it didn’t matter if she hadn’t been lucid in years, he was going to be out of there.

            It was as Steve was cleaning up breakfast that someone _finally_ asked him the question he had been asking himself.

            “Hey, sweetie,” Joyce, ever the loving mother, cupped his face. “How are you doing?”

            Steve sighed. “I don’t know.”

            Joyce was rubbing his back, and Steve always admired that in her. The ability to just know when someone needed the love of a mother. And he loved his own mother, but she had just gotten her free-will back. He wasn’t going to take that away from her just because he was a touched starved adult. Because he was practically an adult, and adults weren’t supposed to crave affection like this. But he wasn’t going to deny Joyce from giving him that much needed affection either.

            “I thought it was impossible,” Steve admitted, slamming off the sink and leaning forward, staring out the window into the yard he still needed to clean up. “I thought-I thought she was stuck like that forever. And now she’s here, and my plan just got ten times harder.”

            Joyce didn’t ask what his plan was, but something told Steve she knew. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she knew. That was just part of the wonder of Joyce Byers. She knew her son was alive. She knew her oldest son was struggling. She knew something was wrong with Will. She knew when someone in their group needed affection. She knew when the nightmares got bad. She knew because she was a great mother.

            “Whatever you have to do, Steve,” Joyce spoke firmly. “Whatever it takes. I know you will be strong. You are brave, so very brave.”

            First his mom, now Joyce. Steve didn’t think he could get any higher praise as he sank into his second mother’s embrace. It was all Steve needed to hear in order to make his own decision. He needed to go through with his plan.

\-----------------

            “If this is you trying to be the scary big brother, then it isn’t going to work,” Mike snapped as Steve shut his bedroom door.

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “That’s not what this is.”

            Mike went silent, and Steve still wouldn’t look at Mike. What he was about to ask…he wasn’t sure how the kid was going to react. Steve sucked in a breath anyways and turned to face Mike.

            “I need you to take care of her.”

            It was silent for a long time, and Steve had to drop his gaze, unable to face Mike. What he was asking for, he knew he technically had no right. Mike had been there for El first. Of course he would be there for her.

            “What did you do?”

            Steve still couldn’t look back at Mike. “Just promise me you’ll take care of her. I don’t think she’ll understand.”

            “She’s not stupid!” Mike snapped back.

            “No,” Steve agreed. “She’s not stupid. But, Mike, I really need you to promise me you will take care of her. Because what I’m going to do, there isn’t anyway she won’t see it as her fault. It just needs to be done.”

            Mike still didn’t seem to understand, not like Joyce, Bauman, and Kali did. It looked like Steve was going to have to spell it out to him.

            “Mike, I’m probably going to die tonight.”

\--------------------

            Steve drove home, back to that empty house. He knew what was coming, even if he wasn’t quite ready for it. Still, he schooled his expression.

            _There’s just something I need to grab at the house._

            Bauman knew what to do, no matter what happened to Steve, he knew the next step. Which is why Steve allowed himself a little confidence as he climbed out of his car and stepped into the house. File in hand. He just had to trust that Owens hadn’t betrayed him.

            Steve had a few regrets. Like knowing he wouldn’t be able to watch Abigail grow up. Not spending more time with his mother. Not making up with his dad. Not being there for El. Not saying goodbye. But there were letters in Steve’s room that Mike knew to grab closer to midnight.

            Almost like suicide notes.

            Steve slapped the file onto the table and turned around to grab the phone. As he suspected, he didn’t make it.

            “Goodnight,” a voice purred as something was injected into Steve’s neck and a hand flew over his mouth.

            In seconds, Steve felt his body go boneless. In minutes, he was unconscious. And he welcomed death with open arms.

            _Mom._

            Terry’s head shot up, conversation dying in her throat. No. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t have possibly…

            “Terry?” John asked, slowly approaching his ex-wife. “Terry, what’s wrong?”

            She turned to lock eyes with John.

            “Where is my son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people just not realize how hard it is to make the words GO!!!! I was having a conversation, and I stumbled over my words because I do that sometimes when I speak verbally. And I said, "sorry, I can't English today". The person gave me a look and asked "aren't you a writer?"
> 
> Like, seriously!!!!!! Just because I can write doesn't mean I do it well the first time!!! I normally have to go back and rewrite things. But nooooOOOOOOooooo!!!! I'm a writer so I have to word perfectly all the time!!!!
> 
> Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> People anger me.....


	12. The Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of suicide (sort of)

_Dear my family,_

_Both blood related and those who have come into my life._

_I first want to say, thank you. I realize that not everything we’ve done together has been great, and that we’ve been through more than anyone ever should, but I am who I am because of each and every one of you._

_This is my note. That’s what people do when they do something suicidal though, right? Which leads to my point here. This is my goodbye to each of you._

_The fact of the matter is, Doctor Brenner is still alive. It wasn’t hard to figure that out, and though tracking the man himself has been difficult, I happen to know where each and every firm(lab) is that Brenner has access too. And it’s because Brenner is alive that all of you are still in danger, especially El. I just got my sister back, and there is no way I was going to let anything happen to her._

_Each of you will be receiving a letter, and if you followed the instructions, this should have come first. You all should be hearing this letter first. The fact of the matter is, I am in the possession of files. Files with the information that will shut down Brenner and every last one of his experiments. Murray Bauman helped me to “water down” the evidence so that it would still get the same effect. There are fourteen of these files, thirteen soon to be if the plan follows through. Some of you will have those files hidden in a place where even you might not think to look. ( ~~Attached to some of your letters will be the locations of those files~~ )._

_But Bauman and I both feared it wouldn’t be enough. So we came up with a plan._

_And this is where I must apologize. Because this will mostly likely mean I will never see any of you again. Earlier today I made a phone call to someone of importance. A dangerous phone call, threatening the government. Stupid. I know. I also knew that as long as I stayed at Becky’s they would never be able to get to me. Too many people would filter in and out, and El’s powers leave them on edge now that only Brenner has any power over her. And I made sure Brenner couldn’t step foot in Hawkins._

_So, tonight, I headed back to dad’s house. Maybe I’ll get hit on the way back. Maybe they’ll jump me. Maybe my body will end up in the quarry. The truth is, I don’t know what will happen. But if you are reading this letter, if each of you are holding a letter from me, then the plan is already being set in motion. With me gone, Bauman and Kali have everything they need to start the rest of the plan, and soon none of you will need to worry about Brenner anymore. Because the best part is, the entire thing is rigid._

_Not only are there files, but we have been using Brenner’s surveillance tech against him. Bauman will have recorded whatever accident happens, or whatever length Brenner goes too._

_I’m sorry it has to end like this, but I want you all safe and happy. There wasn’t another way, and I’ve had years to think on this._

_So, this is goodbye._

_Love,_

_Your friend, ex, babysitter, monster slayer, son, brother_

_Steve_

\---------------------------------

            No one took it well when Mike came out of Steve’s bedroom seconds after Terry’s question. The individual letters were beyond personal, and the different reactions shared one thing in common. Tears.

            Hopper had left, yelling into his radio about getting to the Harrington house. Dustin was sobbing into Max and Lucas, Lucas barely able to conceal his own sobs and Max trying so hard to hold back tears that wouldn’t stay in. Nancy was bawling into Jonathan’s chest, and Jonathan had given up on his own silent tears. Joyce was holding Will, both crying. John had gone outside, Becky had vanished into her room. Mike was holding Jane, tears falling down her face in broken sobs. She seemed to be taking it the worse, but all anyone needed to do was walk into Steve’s bedroom.

            Terry was sitting on Steve’s bed, clutching her son’s jacket. If no one knew that she had gotten her mind back recently, it would have looked as if she was still in her trance. In her lap was a letter.

_Dear Mom,_

_Coming home last night, I never once thought I would get you back, and I wanted nothing more than to stay with you. To have your promise kept. But that could never happen as long as Brenner was alive. We can never be a family as long as he still has any power._

_But I want you to know that I am doing this because I love you. I realize that it isn’t fair, that letting this happen isn’t fair. You spent your whole life trying to get one child back, and now you are about to lose another._

_I wish there was another way. And I wish I had more time to write more. But I love you, and dad, and Jane, and Aunt Becky. Please, just please, live._

_I love you mom,_

_More than anything._

_Steve_

            Terry’s grip on the jacket grew tighter. Plan or no plan, Terry Ives had no intention of taking this sitting down. And after a moment, Terry shut her eyes. The lights in Steve’s room flickered for a brief moment as blood started to drip from Terry’s nose.

            “Steve. My son.”

            And after a moment, Terry’s eyes flew open. Her resolve just as steeled as it had been all those years ago, Terry marched into the living room.

            “How do I find Murray Bauman,” she demanded.

            Every single teary eye in the room turned towards her. The fire that burned behind Terry’s gaze was enough to make everyone jolt from their depression. From their loss. Because Terry Ives knew her daughter was alive. And in that moment, she knew her son was alive too. Without a doubt, she was going to save her son.

            “We can take you to him,” Jonathan spoke up.

            “Then take me.”

\--------------------------------

            There was blood on the carpet. Literal blood. But no sign of Steve. Hopper had managed to pass off the call to go to the Harrington house as an anonymous tip to him specifically. But that he had gotten the tip too late to actually do anything about it.

            Now the only clue they had was blood, and they weren’t sure whose blood it was.

            “Does this have anything to do with why you were looking into that whole thing with Steve Harrington?” Powell asked.

            “Did his dad do this?” Callahan was a little more blunt.

            Hopper shook his head. “I already talked to the father, and he’s going to do everything in his power to get his son back.”

            “And what about his Aunt?” Powell pressed.

            “Just talked to her too,” Hopper sighed. “Let me know what you find, alright? I’ve got something to follow up on.”

            Like finding Murray Bauman. The man was the one Steve hired, and Steve seemed sure that Brenner would not be able to touch Bauman. If that were the case, he needed to get to Bauman, just to be sure.

            Only, he stepped out of the Harrington house to see Doctor Owens standing there. Waiting.

            “We need to talk,” Owens tells Hopper.

            The _not here_ part is clearly implied, and a few minutes later has the two sitting in a booth at a bar.

            “The plan worked,” Owens told Hopper the moment the waitress was gone with their orders. “Steve’s stupid plan worked, and there is an arrest warrant on Brenner’s head.”

            That should have been good news, but as Hopper waited for the waitress to set their drinks down, he knew what the silent implication was.

            “But-?”

            Owens let out a long, heavy sigh. “But Brenner is smart, and he’s in hiding.”

            That’s when it all finally clicked for Hopper. The file had been enough. There was no way they could have already convicted Brenner with the tape if Steve had only just been kidnapped. No, Steve had Bauman send the file out earlier. The tape was just extra leverage for those who wouldn’t believe.

            Steve was a _genius._

            He knew for a fact that Brenner would just hide and keep his experiments going with or without government support. Steve knew this, which was why he had _let_ Brenner’s men attack him. He needed the government to see what this man was willing to do. What the man was capable of doing. So Steve had sacrificed himself as incentive.

            “It’s worse than you think,” Owens seemed to read Hopper’s mind. “It would have been far better if Brenner had just killed Steve Harrington. But he didn’t.”

            Hopper’s heart felt like it was in his throat. “What does that mean, Doc?”

            Owens looked both upset and purely exhausted.

            “We believe Brenner is going to use Steve Harrington and Abigail North-Harrington as his next experiments.”

            Abigail? Oh. Oh!

            “What?” Hopper hissed.

            “Chief,” Owens began, as if talking to a frightened child. “We found Cynthia North murdered in her apartment a few hours ago. Her daughter was gone.”

            No. No no no no no no no…

\-------------------------------

            “Steve has been cross referencing Brenner and his labs for years,” Bauman told the group of people who had invaded his house. “As you can imagine, he’s been making sure no stone was left unturned.”

            “Then why can’t you find him?” Mike demanded.

            “Because Steve didn’t give me the correct file,” Bauman sighed, clearly exasperated. “When Steve set up everything, he decided that he wasn’t going to trust me. He made two full copies of everything he knew. The other twelve files were all watered down information, so it would be easier to make it believable, but still incriminate the old Doc.”

            “Where are the files, then?” John snapped.

            “The only person who knew that was your son,” Bauman began to pour himself some vodka. “Honestly, Steve hired me to help him, not to ask questions. It was a need-to-know basis type things, and I only knew what I needed to know.”

            “This was pointless,” John grumbled, getting a hard smack from his ex-wife.

            “I can, however, tell you the location of the other thirteen files,” Bauman stated. “And I will do so gladly.”

            Bauman slapped down one file and then placed a paper on top of it with the names, addresses, and where the file was hidden.

            “Thank you,” Terry nodded. “For helping him.”

            “Ah, don’t mention it,” Bauman waved off. “You’ve got a good son. And I do love a challenge.”

            Nancy and Jonathan both made a sharp intake of breath as the group all poured over the list.

            “We know where the two lists are,” Jonathan breathed.

            “Then go save your friend,” Bauman toasted. “Unfortunately, I have to wrap up the ends of Steve’s plan. But if you get Steve back, tell him he’s an idiot for me.”

            The group all nodded as they raced out of the house and scrambled to the cars.

            “Where are we going?” Becky called to the two teens.

            “To see Steve’s best friends,” Nancy called back. “We’re going to see Carol and Tommy H.”

            “There was a party at Tina’s tonight,” Jonathan spoke up. “Follow us. We’ll get there.”

            Nancy had determined she was going to kill the couple if they didn’t have those files. The drive took too long, and the two had to tell everyone to wait as they marched into the house. It didn’t take them long to find Tommy and Carol again.

            “Is this going to become a habit,” Tommy sighed. “Because I really-”

            “They got Steve,” Nancy snapped. “And he’ll die if we don’t do something.”

            Tommy and Carol only needed a second before they were getting ready to leave the house, tugging Nancy and Jonathan along with. It was unspoken that none of them really wanted to have to deal with Billy in that moment.

            “Meet us at the quarry,” Carol told them. “We have to go get the file.”

            “Why can’t we just go to your house?” Nancy questioned.

            Carol and Tommy both looked at her as if she was stupid.

            “We’ve been helping Steve since we were kids,” Tommy hissed. “Do you honestly think that Brenner didn’t know that. Keeping the files anywhere that Brenner would think to look was a big no. We had to be creative.”

            Nancy and Jonathan nodded as they watched Tommy and Carol basically sprint to their car without a second glance. It took them a moment, but they quickly raced back to their car, waving at the others to follow.

            “What happened?” Dustin demanded. Will, and Dustin were in the back of the car, the rest of the group scattered into Becky’s and Joyce’s car respectively. “Where are they going?”

            “To get the file,” Jonathan stated.

            He didn’t care if he got pulled over. He slammed on the gas and took off towards the quarry, the others close behind.

            _We’ll find you, Steve. I promise._

            They all promised.

\--------------------------------

            There was a weight in his side, and soft sobbing. That was enough to make Steve wake up. Albeit, slowly, but he woke up and opened his eyes to see a bright light. Of course, that made him shut his eyes again, but they quickly flew open when he realized he couldn’t get his hand to move. It took him a little too long to discover he was completely strapped down.

            To his drugged-out mind’s horror, he discovered what the weight was.

            “Aby,” he slurred at her.

            She had a _dog collar_ around her neck. A freaking dog collar and _leash_ that had her practically chained to the…whatever he was laying on. Thank goodness she was smart because if she had jumped down off the too-high slab, she might have choked herself.

            “Steve,” Aby sniffed, her sobs beyond heartbreaking. “Steve. You're hurt. They hurt mommy. They hurt you and mommy.”

            Cynthia? What had they done to Cynthia?

            “Ah, glad to see you awake, Mr. Harrington.”

            A growl slipped passed his lips as he jerked his head to face Doctor Brenner. Abigail hadn’t been part of the plan. Neither had Cynthia. And if Brenner had El or his parents, or Becky, Steve would kill him.

            “Not pleased to see me?” Brenner seemed to mock, while still talking as if he was addressing a toddler. “Shame. I’m quite glad to see you both.”

            “Let her go,” Steve hissed, hoping he sounded more threatening than he looked.

            “And why would I do that?” Brenner smiled _softly._ “Her mother is dead, and her father wants no part of her. I’m just taking in a sad little orphan.”

            Steve struggled against the restraints as Aby sobbed. Cynthia was dead. This creep had probably gotten someone to kill her.

            “You worked rather hard to get me out of a job,” Brenner scolded. “But even if I can’t have my subjects back. I still have the two of you. And seeing your bloodline, I believe you’ll both do just fine.”

            Brenner clapped twice as Steve began to struggle more and protest. He tried to scream as Brenner took Aby away, some nurse lady leading her out by her leash. But the protests were muffled as a mouth guard was shoved into Steve’s mouth. A few seconds later had something hooked up to Steve’s head too.

            “Don’t worry,” Brenner chuckled as if laughing at a child’s joke. “You won’t end up like your mother. I need you functioning after all.”

            Steve couldn’t stop his own screams as pain shot through him, white and hot. He wasn’t sure how long it happened. He was somewhat aware of the device being flipped off and on sporadically. But it felt like years before he finally blacked out.

            _I have to save Aby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we shall kick this plot line off starting now!!!! Fun times, right guys????


	13. The Power of Happiness

            “Steve managed to track down all of Brenner’s _legal_ firms across the U.S.,” Tommy informed them, spreading the file information across Jonathan’s car hood. “But he also knew that Brenner was resourceful. He often used his dad’s money to fire investigators to track down places where Brenner spent his time.”

            “He had a few places he believed doubled as labs,” Carol added as she pulled out about seven sheets of paper. “They seem like normal buildings, but they often had odd quirks. Sound-proof basements. Weird shipments. Sightings of parentless children. Things most people would overlook in a heartbeat.”

            They hadn’t gotten ahold of Hopper yet, and they were surprised a cop hadn’t pulled any of them over with the speed they had been going. But they arrived at the quarry, and almost twenty minutes of impatience later saw Tommy and Carol pulling up, both with matching files. They’d immediately jumped right into it. Terry had given them both a tight hug first though, thanking them for being there for Steve when she couldn’t be.

            “There is a branch of malls we believe Brenner is a part of too,” Tommy continued. “The Starcourt Malls.”

            “Aren’t they building one here?” Joyce asked.

            Carol and Tommy both nodded. “Steve was thinking about getting a job there. At least, that was what he said. Keep an eye on things. But we also think it might be government funded, so Brenner might not actually have a hand in it anymore.”

            “Where do you think Brenner would have gone?” Nancy pressed. “If you had to choose one places out of these nine, where would he have taken Steve?”

            Tommy and Carol exchanged a look.

            “No idea,” they chorused.

            “Look,” Carol held up her hands as the others started to shout. “If Brenner took Steve, it’s going to be someplace that no one would know Brenner has claim too. Some place that doesn’t have his name printed on it. It won’t be easy to find him. Your best bet will be to let Jane do use her powers or whatever, because even Steve would admit he couldn’t find everything.”

            “I tried,” El stuttered out. “I-I tried. I-I could-couldn’t find him.”

            “Hey,” Carol cooed gently, crouching in front of El. “Hey. It’s okay. Alright? Steve is strong. You know that, right? He’s really strong. And if he’s still alive, he won’t stop fighting. Not when something matters.”

            “You’re freaked out, right?” Tommy spoke up. “It’s probably hindering your powers.”

            “How would you know that?” Mike demanded, suddenly protective.

            Tommy just sort of gave Mike a look. “Steve spent years researching Brenner and anything he could find on his test subjects. He would flip through comic books and drag us to movies just to figure out how these powers worked and if any of them might be used to get his mom back. He noticed his mom’s powers normally worked best when she was determined and focused. So if Jane is frantic, her powers are probably untouchable right now.”

            “He’s got a few theory sheets here too,” Carol grabbed a few more of those, handing them to Max, who was closets to her. “Like, the blood that would come out might be a tumor, but he thinks it’s more likely because of the blood pumping harder in the body. Like an over worked adrenaline rush.”

            “What’s a tumor?” El asked.

            “We’ll figure that out later, sweetie,” Becky assured her niece, not really giving an answer.

            “There are also his theories on emotions and powers,” Carol hummed, pointing it out to Max. “Like, he believed fear made it harder to use powers. Anger was probably the easiest way to access powers, but also the most draining. And he believed a sense of pure peace, or even complete happiness was enough to get the same effect of power, but without feeling drained.”

            “Steve was….really dedicated,” John whispered out.

            Tommy snorted. “He’d always fight teachers too. Said he had more important things to fill his mind with than learn how to write an essay.”

            “He liked science though,” Carol smiled. “And math, and history. Even learned some French because he thought it would be better than Spanish. But math was his favorite. He only focused in classes if he thought it would help.”

            “He got the highest grade in biology,” Tommy nodded. “But he hated chemistry. Couldn’t really see how it was going to help. But he always got the best score in math.”

            It took the group a moment to figure out what Tommy and Carol were doing. But when they did Joyce, the two teens, and five of the kids backed up a bit to finish going through the files so that Tommy and Carol could keep talking.

            Because they were trying to talk about Steve. They were trying to tell Steve’s family about their son/nephew/brother. Because they weren’t there for most of his life and most of them knew absolutely nothing about Steve. Especially the Steve that existed now.

            “Honestly, if he just put his mind to school, he would have been considered a genius,” Tommy scoffed. “He’d probably be amazing at English too if he just focused. Not that it was his fault or anything, you know, with his mental disorder and all. That doesn’t mean the teachers didn’t lash out at him.”

            “Mrs. Turner has been helping him, though,” Carol pipped up. “The librarian. She’s been trying to get him to apply to college, but I don’t think Steve really plans on going.”

            “Not with the way his grades are,” Tommy shook his head. “But he’d die in an office. That’s for sure.”

            “What’s a mental disorder?” El quickly asked.

            Carol and Tommy blinked.

            “Well,” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s put it this way, mental disorders make it so that a person’s brain functions differently than other people.”

            “Like me?”

            “No, not quite,” Carol shook her head. “It means he can’t _think_ like normal people. There are all different types. But for Steve, his brain can’t focus on one subject for a long period of time. His mind instantly wanders.”

            “Picture a scale,” Tommy pipped up. “Have you seen one of those things before?”

            “On TV,” El nodded.

            “Right,” Tommy grinned. “So, if our brains were scales, our ability to think would mean the scale was evenly weighed on both sides. But for Steve, his scale would constantly shift for odd reasons. An odd sound. Something coming into his line of sight. A word. He has no control over it.”

            “It makes school hard for him,” Carol sighed, shifting a bit. “But he never let that stop him from looking for you. That’s why we helped, so we could steer his mind back to whatever task he would be working on.”

            “But does it hurt him?” El pressed, her worry clearly evident.

            “No,” it was Terry who assured her. “He just thinks differently. He’s special in his own way, but it doesn’t cause him pain. But sometimes we need to remind him that he isn’t stupid.”

            “Steve isn’t stupid,” El agreed instantly.

            “Did you know?” Jonathan whispered to Nancy.

            Nancy shook her head. Even though she was desperately combing through the files, she was still listening. Steve had never brought up a mental disorder. But even John Harrington seemed to be aware of Steve’s problem.

            “We can ask him when we find him,” Max whispered back. “Now keep reading.” 

            They did, letting the conversation wash out behind them.

\-----------------------------

            They had to regroup at the cabin. It was safer, especially with the information they were given. Tommy and Carol took one file, deeming they needed to keep it safe, and the others met Hopper at the cabin.

            The news of Abigail’s fate did not sit well with anyone.

            “I can try in the bath again,” El insisted.

            “Yeah, but you’re still too high strung,” Will pointed out. “First Steve, then Abigail. El, even with the bath, you might make yourself worse if you don’t relax. I mean, the time you found me, mom had to calm you down, right?”

            El had her fists clenched. She was burning on rage at this point. A rage so deep she could kill Papa. But Will was right. Steve had said her powers used in anger would make her exhausted. If she tried to find Steve and Abigail now, she’d be too tired to save them too.

            “Then we just need to give El happy memories,” Lucas suggested. “You know, give her something to relax too.”

            “Yeah,” Dustin nodded. “Like what you told us Kali said, except the opposite. Instead of thinking of things that make you angry. Think of things that make you happy.”

            Mike’s hand was in her hand. Her mother had her other hand. Joyce was massaging one of her shoulders. Hop was standing protectively nearby. It was enough to let El shut her eyes so that she could focus.

            _“Why don’t we call you, El? Short for Eleven.”_

_“She’s our friend and she’s crazy!”_

_“No. No, El. You’re not the monster. You saved me. Do you understand? You saved me.”_

_“It was awesome. Everything I said about you being a traitor and stuff…I was wrong. I’m sorry.”_

_“Maybe we could go to the Snowball together.”_

_“You go to the Snowball with someone you like. Someone...you-”_

_“Hey, uh, it’s uh, it’s me. I know that I’ve been gone to long, and uh, it’s uh, I want you to know that it’s not about you. And it’s not about our fight. Okay? Something came up, and I will-I will explain it all when I see you. I just want you to know that I’m not mad. I’m just sorry. About…everything.”_

_“I never gave up on you. I called you every night. Every night for-” “353 days. I heard.”_

_“We missed you.” “We talked about you pretty much every day.”_

_“I can’t lose you again.” “You won’t lose me.”_

_“I don’t hate it by the way…this whole look. Kind of cool.”_

_“You look beautiful. Do you want to dance?”_

_“Yeah, a brother. And he really wants to meet you, El. If that’s okay?”_

_“He does love you. Very much. And he can’t wait to meet you.”_

_“I’m here. I’m so sorry I couldn’t find you sooner.”_

_“Fine. Do it your way. But I’ll have you know, Janey, I am an excellent cook without your fancy-smancy powers.”_

_“Aby. These are your brother, Steve, and your sister, Jane.”_

_“Oh, Jane. Look at you. You’re so beautiful.”_

            El took a deep breath and let the memories and voices of happy memories wash over her. She did it until the feeling washed over her. And this time, it felt as easy as breathing.

\------------------------

            It felt like she had been talking to Steve for hours. It felt like she had actually been walking through the vicinity for years. But it had only been a few years. She now knew, not only where Steve was, but everyone who worked there. Every in-and-out of the place, every crevice. How to stop each and every person. She’d never been this strong before.

            But she nearly lost that grip when she saw Steve.

            “They hurt him,” El was sobbing into her mother’s embrace. “They hurt him! Papa hurt him!”

            “We’ll save him, Jane,” Terry cooed at her daughter. “I swear we will. We’ll save him.”

            “No!” El screamed, her hands darting up to rest on either side of Terry’s head. “They hurt him, Mamma! They hurt him like _you!_ ”

            Terry, and everyone else, felt the room grow impossibly cold. El’s hands were resting quite firmly against either side of the burn marks on Terry’s head. The same marks that had trapped her inside her own mind for years.

            “El,” Hopper stepped forward. A soft, comforting hand being placed on her back. “Where is he?”

            El took a shuttering breath and looked Hopper dead in the eyes. She looked so brave and terrifying, even if she was still crying. Slowly, she opened her mouth to answer him.

            “He’s-”

\-------------------------------

            He wasn’t sure how long he had been there. How long he had been floating in the space. But El had come to talk to him, had tried to comfort him and assure him they were going to save him. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that they were too late. So he just smiled.

            His entire body felt like led.

            Quite literally. Brenner hadn’t even let him rest after the intense shock therapy and had him dragged into a room with what looked like a mix between a giant tub and a coffin. Stripped to his underwear, he was placed into the vat of saltwater, none too gently, and he had to hissed as the salt nicked at his cuts and scrapes. A bath. That was what El had called these things, and Dustin had called them septic tanks. This was what his mother had probably been put in too.

            Then the lid was slowly shut.

            “Only a few hours,” Brenner had cooed at him like a child. “And if you behave, I’ll let you see your half-sister. Don’t worry. It will be a few years before we expose her to the harder stuff. But I’m sure she’ll appreciate bath time just as much as you will. It will, after all, be the only chance you get to relax.”

            Then the world went dark as the lid closed, and Steve had been forced to float. It was that or drown. There wasn’t that much room to do much else, probably Brenner’s idea. But that thought made Steve smile. Because he, Steve Harrington, was the only member of the Harrington family Brenner had never been able to break the spirit of. And he was going to keep it up for as long as it took. Even if he couldn’t move.

            Then, after who knew how long, the lid opened, and Steve was roughly dragged from the pool. A stabbing pain hit his gut.

            Steve screamed.

            The people dropped him back in the water.

            Steve blacked out.

            And even Steve knew that wasn’t supposed to happen to a subject because it could kill them. They weren’t supposed to be rough when extracting a person because this sort of thing messed with a person in far too many ways. Steve would be surprised if he survived this ordeal.

            He was going to be even more surprised if Brenner didn’t kill the idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I finally finished chapter 18 of this story (for those of you confused, I like to write ahead before I post). AND IT ONLY TOOK ME TWO WEEKS OF DELETING AND REWRITING!!!!
> 
> Be proud of me. Or upset with me. Whatever suits you.


	14. Step By Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down...in the next chapter!

            Steve woke up, a breathing mask on his face, and his body still feeling like led. Brenner said nothing, but he was scowling the entire time. Steve could almost imagine what the man was thinking.

            _“The imbeciles. Nearly letting a perfect subject die. They’ll rot for this display of carelessness.”_

Steve had to hold back a snort at his own thoughts. But then Brenner seemed to realize he was awake and quickly left the room. Then a nurse walked in, pulling Abigail along with that stupid leash. The nurse lifted Abigail onto the bed and attached the leash to the bed. If it weren’t for his restraints, Steve would have attacked the nurse and left with Abigail.

            “Brother,” Abigail sniffed.

            “Hey,” Steve cooed, his own words a bit slurred. “Hey Aby.”

            “I wanna go home,” Abigail sniffed.

            The fact that Aby didn’t cry had Steve suddenly tense. What had Brenner done? How long had he been unconscious?

            “Aby,” he breathed, struggling in his bonds to hold her close. “Aby?”

            “It hurts,” she hiccupped. The tears finally flowing. “It hurts. I want it to stop.”

            “I know,” Steve cooed. “I know it hurts. I’m so sorry, Aby. I wish I could save you. I want to save you.”

            “I’m scared,” Aby sobbed out.

            Steve wanted to say he knew. He wanted to say he understood. He wanted to hug his sister. He wanted to admit he was scared too. But he couldn’t. Instead, he watched as she sat there sobbing into his chest. As they sat there, Steve kept a brave face. He had to. He couldn’t let Brenner know that dying had nearly broken him.

\----------------------------

            Terry’s breath had caught in her throat when she felt it. Jane, her daughter, had just been about to reveal the location of her son when it felt as if her own heart had stopped. And she screamed. Screamed and screamed louder than anyone had ever heard. The whole house shook under the force of her pain and power mixing together.

            “Terry!”

            John, she had barely managed to hear. John was holding her tightly.

            “Steve!”

            Oh, that was her. But why was she screaming for her son? It took her a moment, no, it was definitely a few hours before she stopped screaming. And then she was practically limp in John’s arms. Becky petting her hair.

            “Steve,” Terry breathed frantically. “Steve?”

            “We’ll find him,” John assured. “We’ll find him.”

            “No,” Terry shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. “No. No, no, no, no, no, no…”

            “Terry,” Becky cooed.

            “He killed him,” Terry sobbed. “Brenner killed him.”

            Becky’s comforting hands stilled, and there was no sound other than Terry’s wails.

            “Brenner killed my son!”

\-----------------------------

            That had been last night, and Terry was still curled up in John’s arms, trembling from the weight of what had happened. Steve was still alive, but his heart had stopped beating for too long. Far, far too long. The revelation had completely rocked everyone in the cabin, and hardly anyone got sleep that night. Which was why most of them were passed out.

            Terry and John weren’t asleep, neither being able to stomach the thought of sleep knowing their son had died. The news, though preventing sleep, had left them numb and lost in their own minds. Thankfully not permanent. But that meant that the only people awake were trying to fix things.

            Those people being El, Mike, and Dustin.

            “So, Steve is somewhere here, right?” Mike was pointing at a map they had spread out on the small kitchen table. “Somewhere here in Chicago?”

            “Yes,” El nodded. “Papa could not go far. Too risky. But he can’t be in Indiana. Also risky.”

            “Right,” Mike agreed, scribbling something down in a notebook.

            “And this Jerry, guy,” Dustin piped up. “He works security and lives close. So we could use him to get in?”

            “Yes.”

            “Right,” Mike continued to scribble. “Okay, so there are a three main entrances. But we’d end up using those as a risk. But there are also side doors, and we can get this Jerry door to lead us through those. But at the same time, we have a few other options. A ventilation shaft, the plumbing system, and we also have this network of basement tunnels. I think we can safely assume that the basement tunnels would be a straight shot towards Steve and Abigail.”

            “But they’ll also be guarded,” Dustin pointed out. “Brenner’s not dumb, and he may be expecting that sort of thing.”

            “Not guarded,” El said. “But monitored. Air vents and plumbing not monitored.”

            “Can we at least rule out the plumbing,” Dustin quickly said. “Cause that is just overall suicide. And that is far worse than social suicide.”

            “We need teams,” Mike opted to ignore him. “Which means we need to figure out who can and can’t go on this rescue mission.”

            “Why wouldn’t we all go?”

            “Because we have school, Dustin!”

            “Saving Steve is more important than a stupid classroom,” Dustin protested. “And Mr. Clarke would totally agree with me. So would Steve! He ditched school to try and find his sister for years!”

            “That’s beside the point!”

            Terry realized they were no longer discussing anything important, so she burrowed deeper into John and blocked them out.

            The thing was, she still loved John. He’d made mistakes, yes, Terry was aware, but so had she. They had both messed up, their biggest mistake being that they trusted Brenner. But having been trapped in her own head did have some perks. Like the fact that she was there every time John would sob, believing himself to be alone as he called out for her. Every time he apologized to her, she was there. She had forgiven him a long time ago.

            “I forgive you,” she whispered, realizing she still hadn’t said it out loud. She clutched at him a bit tighter, holding tightly. “I love you, and I forgive you.”

            “I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

            His words were biting, but he gripped Terry tighter. He knew he didn’t deserve this affection and love, especially from her, but he didn’t want to let it go just yet. Terry giggled at him, burying herself further into his chest.

            “I know,” she hummed. “But I love and forgive you anyways.”

            “I don’t deserve you,” this time a pained whisper as he admitted more to himself than Terry the harsh truth of their relationship.

            “Tough,” Terry teased, finally looking up at him. “Because you are stuck with me. I love you, John Harrington, and you aren’t getting rid of me.”

            John’s grip grew impossibly tighter, but Terry didn’t really mind.

            “I love you too, Terry Ives,” he confessed in a whisper. “I always have.”

            “Then don’t let me go again,” she begged. “Don’t let our family go, not even Abigail.” John watched as Terry pushed herself up to eye him. His eyes were wide, terrified as she stared into them. “We’ll adopt her. Take care of her. Let us be a family.”

            “And what of El?” John whispered. “And Steve. El has a father figure already, one she loves and loves her. And Steve is too old for parents.”

            “You’re never too old for parents,” Terry smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “You just never realized that because your parents were jerks. Steve has been deprived of his parents, and that is why he needs us now more than ever.” A pained look crossed John’s face, but Terry dismissed it with another kiss to his other cheek. “And Chief Hopper wants us to be happy. And he deserves to be happy too. All of us. Together. Jim too. Steve hasn’t said it yet, but he looks up to the Chief, I can see it in the way he talks about him, in the way he turns to him when something happens. And Joyce Byers has been a mother to our children these last two years. I would never take that away from them.”

            John nodded. They could raise Abigail, and maybe they could get a house close to El and Hopper. Something to stay as together as they could. They could support Becky too, and John had been planning to hire someone to take over his company for years, especially when he realized Steve wasn’t going to be an option. Because Steve would positively _die_ in an office. His friends had been right about that.

            “We can still be a family,” Terry whispered.

            And John couldn’t resist any longer as he reached up to capture Terry’s lips in his own. Unlike his fears, she didn’t resist. She kissed back with just as much passion as John was giving. He was apologizing, and she was forgiving. And they were both promising love like they hadn’t done in years. It made him dizzy and breathless and excited.

            “I love you,” he breathed as the parted for a moment. “I love you so much. Why did I ever let you go?”

            “Because you didn’t think you could have me,” Terry grinned down at him. “But that was never your choice to make.”

            She was right. It wasn’t his choice, because love was meant to be a promise. A promise he broke because of stupid insecurities. And despite his mistakes, Terry still wanted him.

            “I want to do better,” John admitted. “I want to do better. I want to apologize to our children. I want us to be a family.”

            And that was all Terry needed. “Then let me help you. Let me in.”

            John couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her again any longer. Love doesn’t stop the bad things, but love does promise to be there through them. Through every mistake, illness, and problem. And Terry was promising that. He just hoped he could do it right this time around.

\------------------------------

            “Okay,” Mike flipped over the list. “So, The Byers, Hop, The Ives girls, Mr. Harrington, Nancy, Dustin, Lucas, and myself have the okay to go. And Max is going anyways.”

            Hopper had not been okay with the last part, but at this point, even he didn’t have much say in the situation. After everyone else had napped, and the five who hadn’t slept finally slept, the three kids revealed their plan.

            “Alright,” Mike clapped. “So everyone knows their teams?”

            The groups nodded.

            Dustin, Mike, and El exchanged looks. “Okay, okay,” Mike licked his lips. “So team one, your job is to get to Jerry, with any means necessary, and get into the lab. Team two is going to take the basement tunnels. But be cautious and wait for the signal or else you’ll get caught. Team three is going to enter the air ducts, and yes, the plumbing is out. All of the pipes that lead where we need to go are too small anyways. Each team has at least one person who knows how to fight or shoot a gun.”

            “And we all agree to fight dirty, right?” Dustin pressed.

            Everyone nodded, though some reluctantly, but all definite nods.

            “Good,” Mike agreed. “We leave in an hour.”

            Steve had been in the clutches of Brenner and his experimentation for about three days. And the only way they could effectively pull of their plan was to let Steve stay there for a fourth day. A lot could happen in four days, they all knew that. Especially after the news of Steve dying on just the first whole day of him being gone.

            “We’ve got to work fast,” Dustin quickly added. “The less time we can keep Steve in Brenner’s grasp, the better.”

            “But we need to work together and diligently,” Mike pressed. “One misstep and we could lose Steve forever. And Abigail.”

            The others nodded. This mission was too important for them to mess up.

\-------------------

            It had been easy to plant the device on Hopper’s hat, just as promise. He’d just lightly skimmed his hand over it, and Hopper was none the wiser. He knew it was risky, that the act itself was dangerous, especially with this bunch. The government, however, was desperate to get to Brenner.

            Doctor Owens had to admit that their plan to save Steve and Abigail was ingenious. But it was a little too risky. Which was exactly why he had opted to do what he was doing. Setting up a SWAT team for back-up. If they could indeed pull off the first part of their plan, then there would be no problem with everything else.

            “Are you sure about this sir?” the leader asked. “Most of this team is just kids.”

            “And those kids have saved the world twice over,” Doctor Owens said right back. “You just get the team ready, figure their frequency, and prevent Brenner from discovering it. I trust them to take care of the rest.”

            If these plans worked, then everyone would be safe and together before the end of the fourth day. Owens was looking forward to it. Especially when Brenner would get dragged into custody.

            “And you’d do best to remember not to underestimate them.”

            Eight, better known as Kali Prasad, had sought him out shortly after Steve had revealed his plan. She was the reason Owens was acting as her gang had cornered him. They both knew that Steve and El loved each other. That they needed each other. After a lifetime of hardship, the Ives-Harrington family deserved to be a family.

            So Kali had confronted him, and she was his number one supporter.

            “Yes, ma’am,” the guy nodded and finally walked off.

            Kali seemed smug, and Owens wasn’t going to ask.

\--------------------------------

            “Jane?”

            El turned to see her father, her birth father, watching her nervously. She had been talking to Hopper about the plan, her father figure trying to make sure she was ready to go through everything she would need to do. But then her birth father walked up to her, and Hopper seemed to know where this was going.

            “I’m going to give you two some privacy,” Hopper whispered to her. “If that’s okay?”

            El had to think for a moment. She had always wanted to know her real father. And she knew her father had made many mistakes that made her brother angry. However, El was also aware that her mother had forgiven her father. Even if she was wary of her father, she wanted to know him.

            “Yes,” El nodded at Hopper.

            Ruffling her hair, to El’s giggles, Hopper left El’s bedroom and motioned John inside. Hopper also whispered something that made her father stiffen, but he quickly whispered something back that made Hopper relax just a little. El could snoop, but she had been learning that sometimes it was best to let people speak to her personally.

            Then it was just her and her father in the room, door shut.

            “I’m sorry,” her father whispered, doing his best to look her in the eyes. “I haven’t told you that yet, have I? I am so, so sorry that I let Brenner hurt you.”

            “I know,” El nodded.

            On shaky legs, her father walked over to her and sank down in front of her. He looked her over, studying her face, taking all of her in. El had to wonder if he would do the same thing with Steve when they got him back. And with Abigail. She hoped so.

            “You look beautiful,” John whispered in awe as he cupped her face. “You look so much like your mother.”

            El remembered something Steve said. “Do you hate it?”

            “Hate what?” John watched her in confusion.

            “That I look like mom,” El said. She wanted so desperately to hug her father, but she needed to know. “That I have mom’s eyes. Like Steve does. Do you hate me like you hate Steve?”

            John looked like he’d been stabbed…or shot…or attacked and killed by a Demodog. And there were tears in his eyes as he suddenly pulled El in for a tight hug and he let out a shaky voice. It hurt. The whole thing was just odd to El.

            “Is that really what he thought?” John breathed in what El guessed was disbelief. “Is that really what he thought?”

            “He said you hated him because he had mom’s eyes,” El nodded.

            Her father let out a gut-wrenching sob at that. “No,” he muttered. “No. I don’t-I never-I didn’t-I could never.” He had to sit there, breathing out rabidly. “I _never_ hated your brother, or his eyes. It _hurt_ to look at them because I messed up, but I never hated him.”

            He pulled El back so they could look at each other. “I loved your brother, but I had disappointed him. I hurt him. And I couldn’t bear that, so like the coward I was, I left. I left him alone, and I’m so sorry I made him feel like that. But I promise you that I have always loved your brother.”

            El believed him, but… “You need to tell him that.”

            John nodded. He knew, and El didn’t need to snoop to realize he feared the possibility of never telling his son. And that fear had only grown with the new knowledge that his own son felt unloved.

            “I love you, Jane,” he promised. “I love you, and your brother, and your sister. You are all my children, and if you let me, I’d like to be a part of your life. I’d like to protect you.”

            _I’d like to love you._

            El smiled at her father and threw her arms around him.

            “I love you, Jane,” he breathed again. “You look so, so beautiful.”

            It was a while before they broke the hug, and when they did, El went and sat next to Mike where they were organizing supplies in the living room.

            “You okay?” Mike quickly grabbed her hand, eyeing John a little with a glare.

            “Yes,” El promised. “Promise.”

            Mike relaxed, rubbing circles into the back of her hand with her thumb. It was enough to assure El that, in the end, everything would be okay.

\------------------------

            He was limp, back in the tank, but that afternoon had been interesting, and the pain of the afternoon’s events (he at least assumed it was the afternoon) had left him with pain on his arm. A very deep, very agonizing pain. Not even the “bath” had been able to numb away the pain under the now soaked bandages, and the salt was helping.

            Brenner had staked his claim on both him and Abigail. Just as Steve knew he would.

            **000**

**012**

            He knew it was coming, knew that Brenner was going to pick up where he stopped. It was only a matter of time before there were more children brought in. He wouldn’t be surprised if more children were already present at this point. He wouldn’t put it past Brenner to have abducted _babies_ to pick up the slack. The jerk had done it before.

            He needed a drink. That would numb him better than this stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action will begin...………………………...tomorrow


	15. To Save Our Family

            “We’ll find him, El,” Mike promised, gripping El’s hand in his own, their fingers interlocked. “We’ll find Steve and Abigail, and you’ll have your family back.”

            El turned her head to face Mike from where they were sprawled next to each other on the hotel bed. There were others in the room, of course, but they were leaving the two teens alone for now. El needed this. Especially after her recent escapade with the blindfold. She hadn’t been happy with what state she found her brother in.

            “You’re our family too,” El whispered to him. “All of you. We’re all a family.”

            Mike loved to get lost in El’s eyes. He loved to read the story behind them every chance he got. Except now. Because now, El was conveying a story of pain, sadness, and longing. Overall brokenness. And that physically hurt Mike.

            “We’ll find him,” Mike promised again. “And we’ll be a family.”

            A little bit of the brokenness washed away at Mike’s words. _He did that._ He washed some of that pain away. And he hoped to continue to ease her pain by helping her get her brother back. El, who had been through so much, didn’t deserve any of the hardships being thrown at her.

            His El didn’t deserve any of this.

            “We’ll find them and bring them home,” Mike promised once more.

            Three times the charm, right? Maybe if he promised it enough, the fear that they would fail would go away. But Mike just had this terrible feeling in his gut that someone was going to die during this rescue.

            His thoughts were cut off by El quickly pecking his lips. It wasn’t enough to quell his fears, but it made El smile, and it made Mike smile too. They’d save Steve, he knew they would. Now if only they could all survive in the process.

\-------------------------------------------

            Steve had already lost all sense of time, but that was okay. He thinks. Abigail is with him right now. His body still feels like led from the salt bath, and he can still feel spikes of pain in his brain from the recent intense shock therapy. But Abigail is with him. She still has that stupid collar and leash, but she’s here.

            “I don’t like it,” Aby admitted.

            She had gone dull though, picking at her tattoo as if she could peel it off like a scab. Brenner was breaking her. And that made Steve’s blood boil.

            “I know, Aby,” he whispered back, couldn’t really do much else. “I know.”

            “They call me Twelve,” she muttered. “And they call you Zero.”

            Aby was a smart little girl. “Just hold on,” he told her. “Just hold on, Aby. We’ll get out of here. Together. Alright?”

            Aby nodded.

            “And the babies?” she asked.

            Babies? Oh dear. That was going to be a problem. Not that Brenner hadn’t given him plenty of time to think though.

            “How many?”

            “Three so far,” Aby whispered back.

            Three. He could handle three. “Yeah, them too.”

            Aby seemed content with this answer. And Steve knew they needed to act soon. With El, she had been born with her powers. There was no telling what Brenner was trying this time around.

            “I think he’s getting another one,” Aby whispered again.

            Four. Four babies he needed to get out along with his little sister. This was going to be fun.

            “All of us.”

\------------------------------------------

            Team One consisted of the group going to talk to Jerry and “persuade” him to get them in. This team was the hardest for the planning trio to decide on because Brenner knew them. Mostly. Which is exactly why it was comprised of Joyce Byers (deemed unmemorable enough to be an obvious choice among adults), Jonathan (who was the obvious choice for muscle aid), and Becky (who had minimal interaction with Brenner. They were the ones deemed less recognizable. They had debated sending a kid with that team, but their talents could easily be used elsewhere.

            “Hi,” Becky began as Jerry opened his door. “My sister, my nephew, and I were on our way to visit our brother. Our sister-in-law just had a baby. But our car broke down, and we could really use some help. You don’t happen to have a toolbox we can use, do you?”

            “Uh,” Jerry seemed rather startled, and it was rather late at night. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Let me just check. Here, uh, come in, all of you.”

            Becky tossed a smug grin at the other two as Jerry let them all in. By the time Jerry had finally found his toolbox, Becky and Joyce had guns waiting and pointed at their target. Even Jonathan was standing behind Jerry quite threateningly. He got the picture.

            “I’ll tell you anything,” he raised his hands.

            “That’s nice,” Becky grinned at him. “But we need you to do something instead.”

            Team two had to be a special team, well thought out. It consisted of Max, Eleven, Hopper, John, and Terry. The four people on this team knew how to fight in some way, and if overpowered for some reason, they could get hold their own well enough. This was the basement tunnel team.

            “There,” El pointed to what had to be a covered-up hatch.

            “That doesn’t look sketchy at all,” Max quipped as she carefully slid in Dustin’s headset. “Team Two, ready and waiting.”

            _“Roger Team Two,” Dustin’s voice came over the speaker. “Team Three waiting on Team One.”_

_“Team One, pulling up,” Jonathan’s voice filled the device. “Team Three go ahead.”_

“They’re starting,” Max told the others.

            “And now we wait,” Hopper placed a hand on El’s shoulder.

            Yes, now they waited. El was ready though.

            “Hold on, Steve, Aby.”

            Team Three had been chosen for the purpose that most of them new B.A.S.I.C. It was composed of Nancy (the protector of the group), Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will. Joyce had been hesitant about separating from her son, but he knew the most because of Bob. It only made sense. And Nancy could hold her own. They had also debated sending Nancy with team two, but El had pointed out that if she had to go with Team Two, then logically, Nancy was the only one strong enough and thin enough to go with Team Three. No offense to Max, but Team Two needed someone who could work a walkie, and Max had agreed with the plan.

            “I feel like we’re in a D&D campaign,” Dustin whispered as they crawled through the vents. “Just like old times.”

            Of course, that was proven wrong as Nancy shoved down a vent and promptly knocked the people unconscious. Mike and Lucas were tasked with helping Nancy subdue their newfound captives.

            “Alright, security for team one first,” Dustin muttered over Will’s shoulder as the other boy let his fingers fly across the keyboard. “Wait, you’ve got to fix the code there.”

            Dustin and Will got the first barrier down easily.

            “Team One, you are officially a go,” Dustin hissed into his radio.

            Jonathan used Morse-code to send an okay back to Team Three as they got through the gate. A few seconds later had them walking through the front door with Jerry leading the way. The man played his part well, and Jonathan could see why El had chosen him. They managed to get into the security room seconds later, and the security team was forced to put their hands up and let Jonathan cuff them to a pipeline.

            Meanwhile, Will and Dustin were working harder at the tunnel cameras. With Team One in charge of the security room, carefully following Dustin’s instructions, Will was just about done disabling the security. But first, Lucas and Mike had to lower the alarm system. Which was why Will was going slowly.

            “Alarms down,” Mike whispered at them.

            “Good, good,” Will muttered. “And, tunnels down. Surrounding cameras down. Signal Team Two.”

            “Team Two,” Dustin called. “You are a go. Be careful.”

            _“Heard you loud and clear, Team Three. Heading in now.”_

            With that signal from Max, Team Two dashed to the tunnels. El had discovered that the tunnels had originally been designed as a special exit. Complete with ladders, fire-doors, and mini-escape hatches, it was meant to rival safety hazards. Which worked just fine for the group. Because what could be used as an exit could also be used as an entrance. Once they were inside, El shut her eyes, grasping for her happy memories.

            A few seconds later, and her eyes flew open as she wiped the blood away.

            “This way,” she instructed.

            No one questioned her. When she crouched and hid, they crouched and hid. When she motioned one of them to do something, someone got knocked out, thankfully not one of them. It was getting harder to hold onto her happy memories as they got closer to Steve.

            “He’s in a bath,” El told them when there were less people around. “A bed bath. With a lid.”

            John, Hopper, and Terry were all fingering their guns, and Max had one currently with the safety on just in case. They all knew she would rather not use it, favoring Steve’s bat rather than the gun tucked into the belt she was wearing. El didn’t blame her. She never liked guns either.

            “And Abigail?” Terry questioned.

            El had to frown. “She has a collar. A dog collar. And she’s with babies. Not alone. There are nurses. They don’t seem nice.”

            “How many babies?” Max turned to her, rather alarmed.

            El had to concentrate again. “Four.”

            Hopper let out a string of curses from behind her, and Max began to whisper-yell furiously into the headset. There was a squawk on the other end, probably Dustin, that she could hear, but El let herself focus on the task at hand. It was a bit more important than the babies, though she did plan on saving them too. Right now, she just wanted Steve and Aby.

            _Steve. Abigail. Steve. Abigail. Steve. Abigail. Steve. Abigail. Steve. Abigail._

_Discovering she had a brother._

_Seeing her brother was Steve and that he loved her._

_Finding out Steve had looked for her._

_Learning how much Steve cared about her._

_Steve teaching her to cook._

_Steve spinning her in circles._

_Steve answering her questions._

_Steve taking her to see both her sisters._

_Steve protecting their family._

_Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve._

_Let me save you this time. Let me ground you as you have grounded me and mamma. Let me search for you as you searched for me. Let me protect you as you protected me. Let me love you as you love me._

            He’d died once, and any slip or spout of anger by Brenner could make things worse. So El trudged forward, letting her mind connect her to that of her brother. She was coming, and she hoped Steve knew that. Hoped he could feel that.

            _Let it be my turn now, to thank you for everything you have done._

            _Stay, Please, Big Brother._

            “I’m sorry,” Max suddenly spoke up, though she was clearly speaking into the headset. “Did you just say your name was Kali? As in, El’s sister?”

            El felt herself positively light up as she realized they had even more back-up now. That their chances of saving Steve and Abigail had just skyrocketed.

\-------------------------------

            “That would be me,” Kali responded back. “And we’re here to help.”

            “Hi, Jane!” her team suddenly surrounded her and yelled into the radio.

            “Idiots,” Kali shook them off fondly. “Now listen, we’re here with Doctor Owens. He’s got a SWAT team ready for whenever you guys find Steve. And as soon as you find him and Abigail, you let us know.”

            _“Kali, listen,” a girl’s voice filtered over the radio. “Brenner’s got his hands on four babies too.”_

_“They’re not in the same place as Steve, either,” a boy’s voice added. “We’ve got eyes on them, and they’re with a bunch of nurses and Abigail.”_

            Owens cursed behind Kali.

            “What’s the best way to get to them?” Kali questioned immediately. “My team and I can sneak in, leave Owens with a separate radio. We get in, grab Abigail and the babies, and we get out. Just tell us how to get there.”

            There was a pause on the other end, a slight sound of furious whispering could be heard faintly.

            _“The plumbing,” Max said. “El says the best place to get to them is the plumbing. There’s a sewage system inside the faculty that you could use to get in and out with. It will put you in a room two doors down from where the babies and Abigail are.”_

“She’s right,” Owens pipped up, glancing over the map. “There are tunnels that you can use to get to the kids. But it will be risky.”

            “And I can make us invisible,” Kali shook her head.

            “Plus we’ve already committed social suicide,” Axel added. “Let’s just get this over with.”

            With Owens instructions, and the kids messing with even more of the security, they were in the plumbing in no time. It certainly reeked, but Kali lived with a group of people who rarely bathed. They’d be fine.

            _“We wish you luck, goddess of war,” came the boy’s voice._

Kali couldn’t help but grin at that. She liked this kid. Now to get her sister’s sister back. Kali almost stopped as a thought struck her. Brenner had taken Abigail and Steve, so that technically made them her siblings too. And if what Owens said was right, they’d have their own tattoos to prove it. Despite the horror of the situation, it made Kali feel kind of warm.

            She marched forward with a new determination to meet her new sister.

\---------------------------

            “Somethings not right,” Becky finally said. “I can feel it. Something isn’t right.”

            “What isn’t right?” Joyce asked.

            “I don’t know.”

            “I think I know,” Jonathan voice as he scrambled for the walkie again. “Team Three, come in Team Three.”

            _“Team Three here,” Dustin responded. “What’s up Team One?”_

“Where’s Brenner?”

            There was a silence as every had to catch their breath.

            _“El, you need to get to Steve now!” Owens yelled into the radio. “Now!”_

_“Hurry!” Dustin cried back. “Dang it, El! Run!”_

There was a scream on the other end, letting them know El had heard. And she was _angry._

            Becky and Joyce were already taking their own actions, looking at every monitor they could for any sign of Brenner. There wasn’t one. But the only place that wasn’t shown on the monitors here were that of the basement.

            “Dustin!” Jonathan yelled into the radio. “We have no eyes on the basement! We have nothing!”

            _“We’re trying!” Dustin yelled back._

They couldn’t lose Steve, not after they had gotten so close. Not after he was practically in their grasp.

            _“Steve hasn’t been moved yet!” Max was panting into her radio. “He’s still there, but she can’t find Brenner! She can’t find him!”_

_“She’s probably too angry!” Dustin yelled back._

_“She needs to think of happy thoughts!” Mike’s muffled voice called out. “Think happy thoughts, El!”_

_“Think of the time you and Mike kissed or something!” Lucas also called out._

This got several “ _Whats!”_ from many people listening in on the radio, but there was still far too much yelling to really be able to tell what was going on. Some of the monitors flickered, and Jonathan knew Will was trying.

            “Hold on, Steve,” Jonathan whispered. “Hold on.”

\----------------------------

            Steve knew it wasn’t a good sign, but he could feel it. He could feel everything that was happening around him. The thing was, both Terry and John were compatible for Brenner’s experiments. That was why the old man had wanted El in the first place. Because she had gained her powers instantly through birth. Steve’s body shuttered in the bath.

            The security was taking care of. The surveillance was mostly taken care of. The tech was mostly in control of four child geniuses. There was a team on their way to save Abigail and the babies. Even a SWAT team was waiting for orders. But the team that was after him was in danger. Brenner still hadn’t picked up on the danger, but it was just a matter of time. So he needed a distraction.

            Which he was glad to give.

            First, a shuttering breath, like a chill or as if _something was wrong._ He did it a second time, this time making it seem like he was gasping for breath. Then he reached deep within himself, grasping at straws or strings. He let his heart slow down, forced it to do so with his teeming powers. It was a little too easy.

            And finally.

            Stop breathing.

            With a final, shuttering gasp, Steve stopped the air in his lungs as he let his body sink to the bottom of the bath. This would draw Brenner out. He wouldn’t want one of his special specimens to die, now would he?

            There was light suddenly filtering into his bath-coffin, but he didn’t let himself react. The hands that reached in were gentle this time, trying to drag him out from his self-inflicted death without causing more harm.

            “Gentle!” he heard Brenner bark as he was lifted out of the water completely. “I don’t need to remind you what happened to the last group of men who didn’t listen to orders.”

            Steve let out a low, lazy chuckle.

            “You killed them,” he slurred out.

            Reaching deep inside of himself, Steve let lose what had been building up inside him. The only think keeping Steve up was the adrenaline. Steve couldn’t help but lock eyes with Brenner, to take in the terrified expression on the man’s face. Steve lazily lifted his hand, wiping away the blood that had dribbled down his nose.

            “Impossible,” Brenner whispered.

            Steve couldn’t help but watch as the man tried to slowly back away.

            “Are you sure?” Steve grinned, deep and sinister at this man. His whole body trembled violently, but that didn’t stop him from stepping over the body. The body he had put there. “I’m pretty sure, _Papa_ , that this is what you made me.”

            He cocked his head to the side, almost lazily, raising his hand to face the man.

            “Isn’t this what you wanted? Aren’t I the perfect weapon?”

            He couldn’t stop his grinning as he let lose again. Then he couldn’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me....


	16. Find Our Way Back

            With a few swift punches, Funshine had the cover of the whole removed, and the group was climbing into a plumbing room. It hadn’t taken long to navigate the place, but the lack of Brenner’s location had Kali worried. There was still furious shouting on the other end of the radio, and Kali had to leave Mick with the radio to stand guard. Even with her powers, sound was another thing entirely. She controlled mental images, not sound. Which meant carrying the babies was going to be a slight problem, but they were going to make it work.

            “Left,” Kali whispered, still leading the way. “Two doors down.”

            Funshine took great pleasure in knocking the security guards unconscious. And Dottie couldn’t help her own giggle as Axel kicked the door in. The nurses jolted in horror, and Kali allowed her powers to reach out. Each of the nurses began to shriek, waking the babies of course, but Funshine, Dottie, and Axel quickly got them. Kali went straight to Abigail, who had her leash dropped.

            “Here we go,” Kali gently reached up and tugged off the collar. “My name is Eight,” she showed her arm. “But you sister, Jane, calls me Kali.”

            “Friend?” Abigail whispered.

            “Yeah,” Kali smiled. “Like sisters.”

            That was enough for Abigail, who broke into tears as she threw her arms around Kali. Thank goodness the little girl was light because Kali easily lifted her up and carried her out of the room.

            “This is going to smell really bad,” Kali told Abigail. “Just keep you nose in my jacket, okay? It will make it so it doesn’t smell as bad. And then we can get out of here, alright? See Jane and Steve.”

            Abigail nodded, doing as she was told and burying her nose into Kali’s jacket as they slid into the sewer. The babies were still sort of sobbing, but they weren’t as loud as they had been when the nurses started screaming, and the two guys were cooing at them gently.

            “We’ve got the kid and the babies,” Mick spoke into the radio. “On our way out now.”

            _“Be careful,” Owens instructed._

            “They don’t need to tell us twice,” Dottie huffed. Then she perked a bit, starting to skip back the way they came. “Come on!”

            Kali rolled her eyes, adjusted her grip on Abigail, and began following her over-eager friend. The sooner they got out of there, the better. She just hoped they found Steve, or else Jane would never forgive herself.

            _“I’ve got!” they heard a different boy come over the radio. “I did it! I’ve got eyes on the basement!”_

_“Good job, Will!” an older, yet still young, female voice chirped._

_“What…what happened?” the first boy’s voice from earlier breathed in horror._

_“Are they-are they dead,” an older male voice, the one who noticed Brenner was gone asked shakily. “Are they dead?”_

_“What happened?” an adult female voice whispered in disbelief._

_“What’s going on, guys?” the panting voice of the girl with El demanded._

_“We don’t know,” yet another adult, female voice spoke up. “But you guys need to get in there. Steve’s bath thing is open.”_

            Oh. Oh, that was bad. Steve Harrington, the son of Terry Ives and John Harrington. The same DNA that rested in Jane rested in Steve. And El had been one of few to be born with her gifts. And Brenner had Steve for at least four days, going on five soon.

            What made it worse was that Steve was an adult… this was bad.

            _“Find him!” Owens seemed to have come to the same conclusion. “Find him! Brenner’s already gotten what he wanted! You need to find him before it gets worse!”_

            It was already worse, Kali knew. She knew what Brenner was capable of. Knew what he would have done to make sure Steve saw Brenner as a friend. If Brenner had brainwashed Steve…no…there had to be something else.

            “He was going to save us,” Abigail suddenly whispered. “He said he was going to get us out of here soon.”

            “When did he say that?” Kali asked, trying to hide how frantic she was.

            “Three hours ago,” Abigail admitted. “Before he got placed in the bath. He said he was going to wait for the fourth baby to come.”

            Three hours. Steve could hold out for three hours. She hoped. He had better have held out for three hours.

            The moment they got out of the plumbing system, they were quickly ushered away, taken to a place to shower and where they could stay close to the babies and child. They even gave Axel stuff so he could re-spike his hair.

\----------------------------------------

            How many times could they pick up the pace? El was wondering just that as they dashed faster and faster. El’s determination was set on Steve, only Steve, and she could feel him teeming with power. But he was also weak. Exhausted. He could distract Brenner only for so long, and they were so close. But because El was concentrating, she hadn’t been able to assure anyone that the men weren’t dead.

            “I’ve killed,” El had told Steve one night after Christmas, when they were still at Becky’s. “I’ve hurt people and killed them.”

            “I know,” Steve had whispered, placing a lingering kiss to the side of her head, apologizing for not being there. “I know, Janey. And I won’t say it’s okay, but I know why you did it. I can’t fault you for self-defense.”

            “You’re not mad?” she had asked.

            Steve had shaken his head. “I can’t say I’ll ever fully understand,” he had confessed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to kill anyone. Unless you were in danger. Or mom. Or dad. Or one of the kids. Or Becky. Or-”

            El had nudged him, had giggled at him. “I get it.”

            He had smiled at her.

            And even before she had touched them, El knew that the people the others were staring at were still alive. Because though Steve would kill to protect his family, he would never kill to protect himself. Not if he could help it. And now he had the power to make sure he didn’t need to kill.

            Mamma was going to flip when she found out.

            “Here!” pointed at the door. “Through here!”

            She had to save her strength, that was agreed on. So Hopper placed some explosives “from Nam” and they took cover. The moment the door blew off, El was sprinting out after the others.

            They had to race through more hallways, and darn it, why was this place so long and twisted? They needed to get to Steve! But then El stopped at the door where her brother was, where she could feel him.

            _“Hurry!” she could hear Dustin yell. “Steve isn’t going to last much longer.”_

            El screamed, throwing the door into the room. As they raced inside, they found what she expected. Steve, hand out, blood down his nose, and trembling violently, glaring at Brenner. And Brenner slumped against the wall, wide awake, and watching in horror.

            The moment Steve saw his family, he dropped like a rock.

            “Steve,” Terry dashed to her son. “Baby, my baby. You’re okay. You’re alright. I’ve got you. Mamma’s got you.”

            “Mom,” Steve whispered, grinning lazily, staring in awe. “You came. You came, mom.”

            “Yes,” Terry brushed some hair from her son’s face, cradling his body half on her lap with her other arm. “I came for you, sweetheart. I’m here, my son. I’m here.”

            Steve was crying, clearly too exhausted from being so strong this whole time. But he was smiling, and that worried El. Because her brother was definitely not alright.

            “We’ve got him!” Max was yelling into the walkie. “We’ve got Steve! Send in the SWAT team! We’ve got Steve!”

            El didn’t care to listen to the responses this time. She just crouched down so that Steve’s head was in her lap while his torso was in their mother’s lap. He looked up at her, more tears falling as he smiled.

            “Abigail is safe,” she told him. “Kali came. She saved Aby and the babies.”

            Steve relaxed further at that.

            “Steve,” their father chokes out as he kneels on Steve’s other side. “Steve.”

            “Dad,” Steve finally sobbed. “You came too. You came.”

            John is crying too, reaching out for his son’s face and cradling it. “I’m so sorry. Sorry for everything. I never hated you. I never meant to hurt you. But I’m here now. I’m going to fix this. I swear.”

            El stiffened, not meaning to snoop. But she wasn’t…opposed…to her father’s thoughts. At all.

            “Mom,” Steve is full on sobbing, unable to keep his eyes open. “Dad. You came. You came. You came.”

            “We’re here,” Terry assured. “My baby boy, we’re here.”

            “Don’t move!”

            Hopper’s command jostled all of them, followed by the clang of the bat against the metal wall. The family had forgotten Brenner momentarily. But they were staring at him now. Well, most of them. Steve was still sobbing, weakly clawing at his parents and repeating his own mantra. Max had gotten the bat slammed very close to Brenner’s head, the tip of a nail clearly having struck the man’s ear as it started to bleed. With a nail-studded-bat covered in Upside Down goop so close to his head, and a gun trained on him, Brenner looked horrified.

            Terry tugged Steve up, so that his head was cradled in her shoulder.

            “We need to go,” Max stated. “Owens says his team is almost here.”

            The group instantly shifted, Hopper going to lift Steve, being the strongest of them all. And Terry made sure to stay close. Max, despite not having powers, understood what El’s glance meant. She carefully extracted the bat from the dent in the wall, gave El a nod, and raced after Hopper and Terry. Leaving El and John with Brenner.

            “I guess I was a pretty fun game to you, wasn’t I?” John chuckled.

            “No,” Brenner shook his head frantically, eyeing Eleven. “No, of course not. You were a wonderful business partner. Quite brilliant.”

            “And yet you treated me like a fool,” John hissed. “I’m done listening to you. Done taking your stupid, manipulative advice. You stole my daughter and my wife away from me.”

            “You divorced your wife,” Brenner stammered. “That was your choice. I swear. And I was a good father to your daughter. Wasn’t I, Eleven?”

            He was grasping at air, trying to crawl for her, but he stopped as he felt his back slam against the wall. Steve said rage with these powers was bad. But there were no happy thoughts with this man. Not that El could find.

            “No, you weren’t.”

            “This ends tonight,” John stated.

            El made her father back up a few steps before he raised the gun. And she watched, watched with a sense of relief. Watched in a sense of awe. Steve didn’t understand killing, but El could tell he wasn’t going to remember much of this. She’d have to assure him that he had not been the one to kill Brenner, but he didn’t need to know who did this.

            John fired the gun. Once. Twice. Three times.

            Each shot hit somewhere different. The first hit Brenner in the neck, for all the times he manipulated people with his voice. The second shot went to his head, for using his twisted brain to get whatever he wanted and create monsters from children. From babies.

            _The third shot went to his heart, not that Brenner had one. But for good measure._

            “Steve can’t know,” El told John instantly. “We can’t tell him you did this. He wouldn’t understand.”

            John nodded, staring at the body with a sort of sick satisfaction. Then he scooped Jane into his arms and moved to follow the others. El made sure to toss the gun into the salt-water bath. It would get rid of her father’s fingerprints the best. The others knew, most of them, as they caught up. They knew what John had done, that El let it happen. None of them could say they were disappointed.

            The SWAT team eventually found them, and they were quickly ushered to get checked over, Steve being moved to a stretcher as soon as they reached the first level of floors above the basement. They let Jane ride with Steve on the stretcher as he was brought, still trembling, into the back of ambulance. Only Terry and John were allowed to go with, and Abigail was placed with them, already having been checked out. It became a flurry of exchanging keys and getting the hospital address as the ambulance nurses yelled at them to hurry up.

            El gave Mike a quick kiss before the doors were shut, and she had to lay against Steve’s chest to stay as out of the way as possible. Abigail and Steve were both given an IV drip, and the nurse promised that they would get a room together, and that the room was already waiting. That they could wait in that room as the doctors did their work.

            She’d much rather stay with Steve the whole time, but that wasn’t her call to make. The only way to let Steve live was to let the good doctors do their job.

\---------------------------------

            “We found him dead,” Owens stated.

            They were at the hospital, Hopper, Joyce, Owens all outside smoking. Becky, thankfully, had been cleared as family, and was waiting with the rest of the blood family for the two hospital patients. The kids were with Nancy and Jonathan, mostly asleep except for Mike and the two teens. Kali and her gang had scatted right out of there, being in trouble with the law and all. But none of them had seen the immediate family since the ambulance over eight hours ago.

            “And?” Hopper gruffed.

            Joyce blew out smoke, rather nonchalant.

            “Kind of odd,” Owens hummed, and if either had cared to look, they would have seen how amused the man was. “Three bullet holes. We won’t know which one killed him till the autopsy. And the weapon was found in the salt-bath, no real trace of fingerprints because the salt-water boiled them off.”

            “Sounds like a relief,” Hopper said.

            “I’ll say,” Joyce sighed. “You gentlemen keep going. I’m going to go check on the kids again.”

            They watched her go, snuffing her cigarette out as she went.

            “My superiors don’t mind,” Owens added. “They’d probably shake the person’s hand before sending them to jail with a lesser sentence.”

            “I don’t know anything about it,” Hopper said.

            He was lying, they both knew it, but Owens also wasn’t going to press. Taking a slow drag and releasing it even slower in a puff of smoke, Hopper flickered the bud away.

            “Oh, this is yours,” Hopper stuck out his hand as he replaced his hat on his head.

            Owens accepted the object but didn’t glance at it until Hopper had vanished inside. This group of people never ceased to amaze him. In his hand was the device he had used to bug the Chief’s hat. Owens couldn’t help but chuckle again.

            As Hopper walked inside, he was graced with the presence of Becky racing towards them all. He picked up his pace as Joyce and Mike shook the others awake.

            “Abigail’s okay,” Becky informed them. “She’ll live. And there are no signs of powers manifesting in her. We’ll have to keep an eye on her anyway, just in case. But she’ll be fine.”

            “And Steve?” Dustin pressed.

            Becky sighed. “He was pretty bad, and the doctors are worried about what this will do to him, but he’ll live.”

            A huge breath of relief was released simultaneously by nine people.

            “He’ll probably need to go to physical therapy for a while,” Becky continued. “Regain the ability to walk after being forcibly numb and strapped down for nearly five days. And they’ll have to keep an eye on his brain activity, especially with the intense shock therapy he was given. But he’ll live, and Jane says he’ll still be our Steve… just…with…you know.”

            Becky finished that last statement with an odd flourish of her hands. But, yes, they knew. Steve had powers, like El and Kali. And that was going to be odd in and of itself.

            “He’ll need help,” Becky whispered.

            “Can we see him?” Max asked quickly. “Please?”

            Becky nodded, leading them all through the hallways (which they were really starting to hate now; hallways in general) and into the room. Steve was on the hospital bed, still unconscious, but he wasn’t alone. Beside him were Terry and John, both awake and whispering over their son’s head. But El and Abigail were tucked in between each of them and Steve, fast asleep. That night became a game of how many kids could they fit on one hospital bed. The answer was seven kids, one of them being a toddler, two adults, one unconscious teenage patient, and half of two teenagers.

            Joyce and Hopper agreed to share the couch. But that didn’t stop them from pushing it closer. Much to the disproval of the hospital staff.


	17. Road to Recovery

            There’s this odd beeping noise that sounds so familiar, like that first time he died at the hands of Brenner’s lackeys. So did he die again? He wasn’t sure. He was, however, very sure that the lights were dim this time, that even though his body still felt heavy, it wasn’t numb, and that he wasn’t restrained like the other times. Maybe his death had just been that bad this time around. There was just one think he couldn’t figure out.

            Why was Brenner stroking his hair?

            Curious and a little startled, Steve managed to force his eyes open. His gaze was a little hazy, but he knew for a fact that Brenner didn’t have brown hair. That, of course, threw Steve off and he had to blink a few times to get his vision to adjust.

            He was in a hospital room, on a bed far comfier than anything Brenner had given him in the past. Another IV drip was in his arm, and there were definitely bandages on his head. There were windows this time too, perhaps he was on an upper level? But, no, that wasn’t right. Because now he could feel the weight that was against his side, and it was definitely El. Fast asleep against his chest and fisting into his hospital gown.

            The person brushing his hair stopped just a moment to get closer, and then resumed the action.

            “Steve?”

            And Steve knew that voice, so he turned his head to the person that was sitting there beside him that wasn’t Brenner. He tried to speak, but his throat burned, and he let out a sound between a gasp, sob, and a cough.

            “Hold on,” the voice rushed, retracting the hand from his hair. Steve tried to follow it, tried to bring back the gentle touch he craved. He released another pained sound at the loss. But then the hand was back, cupping the back of his head just as gently as a glass of water was pressed to his lips. “Try to sip a bit. There we go. I know, I know you need more, but the doctors said to start with sips. Okay?”

            “Dad,” Steve choked out.

            “I’m here, son,” John soothed. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Just breathe.”

            But Steve can’t breathe. He failed. He failed and now-

            “They got you too,” Steve sobbed out. “I was going to save Aby, but they got you and El too.”

            John’s face morphs into something Steve didn’t have time to process because his face was suddenly being buried in his father’s chest. He was too weak to hug back, too weak to move his own arms, let alone the rest of his body. But he was trying. He had to save them.

            “Steve, no,” John whispered to his hair, combing through it again. “No, you’re safe. You’re here. See. You’re safe here. We saved you. We got you and Aby out. You’re at a hospital outside of Hawkins. We saved you.”

            Steve wished he could believe that. Wished he could-oh. El was awake now, grabbing his face from John’s chest and looking him dead in the eyes.

            “Safe.”

            And that was all the assurance Steve needed as his body relaxed into his father’s hold. He was safe. He was fine. Brenner wasn’t here, not that he wouldn’t come for Steve again.

            “Steve,” El spoke up again. “Papa is dead.”

            Steve felt his entire body tense up to the point he wasn’t going to be able to move any more than he already could. Brenner was dead? Like, six feet under dead?

            “Owens found his body,” El explained. “He’s dead. Really dead.”

            Steve couldn’t quite seem to process that. “Where are mom and Aby?”

            He needed the distraction while his brain tried to catch up to the present. El had let go of his face, now gripping one of his limp hands, and Steve was so glad he could still feel. And his father (the fact that his father was here was just mind blowing) was cradling his head again, using his thumb to press patterns through his hair and to his skull.

            Mom is with Aby,” El explained. “They’re checking.”

            Steve didn’t need to ask about what.

            “Steve,” John whispered.

            El muttered something about letting them have some privacy. Steve wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but he let his father place him back against the bed. There was a gentle hand in Steve’s hair, combing through it. His father looked pained, but to Steve’s surprise, he found his father staring into his eyes. His father never looked him in the eyes.

            “I never hated you,” John whispered to him, and Steve startled a little. “I’ve never, ever hated you. But I was a coward, Steve, and you suffered for that. I messed up and you had to suffer because of my stupid decisions.”

            What…what was this?

            “And I am so, so sorry,” John breathed out. “For letting you think that I didn’t love you. For letting you think I hated you. Because I never hated you.”

            His father let out a pained laugh at that.

            “When I look into your eyes, I see your mother,” John confessed. “And the last time I spoke to your mother, before all this, she called me a coward, and I threatened to ruin her. So when she went crazy, and I saw your eyes, all I could see was how I let her down. And like the coward I was, I ran away from my problem.”

            “Dad?”

            “When you were born,” John continued with a shaky breath. “When you were born, I held you in my arms and told you that I loved you. I promised myself that I would never be like my own father as I held you in my arms for the first time.” John let out another pained laugh. “And I messed up. I became just like him. I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

            “Dad?”

            “You mean the world to me, Steve,” John promised, and there was no way that couldn’t be taking as a promise. “I love you more than anything in the world. Except you mom and your sisters.” Now it was Steve’s turn to snort in amusement. “And I have no excuse for my actions, but if you still want me in your life, Steve, if you’ll have me?”

            Steve could only feel the tears, but he knew his arm was moving. Knew his hand was fisting in his father’s shirt.

            “I’ve only ever wanted you to be here,” Steve confessed. “I’ve only ever wanted you here with me.”

            Steve clung to his father with all the strength he had in his body. Because his father was here, his father was finally here, and he wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon.

\-----------------------------

            After the emotional moment with his father, Steve had to sleep a lot off and on. There would be spurts where he would wake up, but it wasn’t for very long periods of time. Sometimes he could get a five minute conversations in, but most times it was for a minute or less.

            The day Steve finally got a grip on himself, he woke up to see a different hospital room and his mother.

            “Hey sweetheart,” Terry cooed, cupping his face as if she had done this a lot recently. Which, she probably had. “How are you?”

            “Feel funny,” Steve confessed.

            He did feel odd. His body was kind of tingly, like it was dying to move.

            “How long?” Steve felt himself ask.

            His mother had clearly answered this question before. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

            Steve had to think for a moment. “Dad and El, telling me I was safe. And Dad apologizing.”

            That seemed to ease some of her tension. Key word being _some._

            “You are safe, sweetie,” she cooed at him. “We’ve got you. You’re going to be alright.”

            “Mom?” Steve pressed. “How long?”

            Terry had to stop, her hand slowly reaching out to cup his.

            “Two months.”

\---------------------------------

            It was Dustin who eventually ended up explaining things to Steve.

            “We pretty much had to learn when to react and when not to react,” Dustin responded. “Sometimes you would wake up and we’d think everything was alright. Sometimes you had no idea why you were in the hospital. Sometimes you wouldn’t even recognize any of us. Sometimes you would forget that a certain event even happened. And sometimes you would just scream and pass out.”

            That sounded downright terrifying, and he couldn’t imagine what he had put his family through because of it. Oddly enough, it was hard to be horrified when there were babies cooing at you. Four babies to be precise. In the two months Steve had been out of it, they still hadn’t figure out what to do with the children because the parents had sold the children. The tattoos on their wrists were painful reminders, but Steve didn’t really mind. All of the Harrington children had matching tattoos now.

            “As much fun as keeping all four babies would be,” John had sighed. “I do have to spend time in New York to train someone to handle the firm there. And I’ll need to reestablish myself in Chicago. Not to mention, the fact that we’re all still recovering. Especially Steve and Terry. There is no way we can raise all four babies and Aby on our own.”

            That was a sad thought, but his father also wasn’t wrong. But as of right now, Steve had four babies in between his legs, all sitting up and cooing at him. Despite their argument, even John knew they were probably going to be adopting the babies.

            Steve had named them. That was the _first_ problem.

            The second problem was that El and Aby were fond of the babies.

            The third problem was that there were several people congratulating Terry and John on her recovery, getting back together, and their selfless adoption of four abused kids.

            The fourth problem was that John had to admit that he was attached too. And that worried him because he had said the same thing about Steve. Look where that got him.

            “What are their names?” Holly asked, the younger having bonded with Abigail instantly.

            Steve grinned as Karen and Ted watched from by the door, Nancy sat at the foot of the bed, and Jane and Mike were somewhere.

            “This little one is Mia,” Steve tickled a little girl with jet black hair and matching black eyes, Owens tracked her family down to somewhere in China, a name he couldn’t pronounce. “This little one is Daniel,” he moved to tickle a little boy they had found the family of in Germany. “This little one is Connor,” Steve tickled a boy they had discovered the family of in Costa Rica. And this little one is Nicole,” Steve finished by tickling a girl they discovered parents of in Kenya. “These are my new siblings.”

            Yep. They were adopting the small babies whether they liked it or not. Not that either was opposed to it.

            “So when’s the wedding?” Karen asked.

            John and Terry exchanged a look. John still had yet to propose, and a wedding wasn’t really on their mind yet. But there was, in fact, a ring on Terry’s finger. The old engagement ring that John had gotten her after the in-car proposal. She claimed it felt too awkward not to wear it.

            “We’re waiting for Steve to get better first,” Terry grinned, ever the actress. “We haven’t discussed it yet beyond being re-engaged.”

            She sounded…sincere. But Steve couldn’t bring himself to believe what she was saying because it had been years. He’d dreamed of something like this for years, of his parents coming back, and his family all together. It was too good to be true, and Steve wasn’t going to let himself hope for it now.

            For now, he was content with settling with his new siblings and letting them play about.

\---------------------------------

            The brain damage that all of the shock therapy had done to Steve made itself apparent three weeks after Steve finally woke up from his two-month stupor. And it was terrifying.

            “Alright, buddy,” Dustin stated as he marched into the hospital room like he always does. “I’ve brought a bazillion comic books to help pass the time while you’re stuck here. And I even brought _The Hobbit,_ because I think you’ll like that one more than the others. And I even brought a D&D character sheet for when you join us for a campaign, and you will be-Steve?”

            “I’m,” Steve was staring at Dustin a little funny. It made Dustin chuckle nervously. “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

            Dustin let out a dry laugh. “Come on man, this isn’t funny.”

            “I’m not trying to be funny,” Steve said, sounding offended. “But I have no idea who you are.”

            “Steve, buddy-”

            “Who the heck is Steve?” Steve became a bit more frantic. “And where am I? Why am here? What’s going on?”

            Dropping his stuff, Dustin raced for the door.

            “Nurse! Nurse!”

            While the nurses checked over Steve, Dustin called _everyone_ the moment he could. Coughing up his arcade quarters, he determined, was more important in this moment than spending them on dumb games.

            “He is suffering from a type of retrograde transient global amnesia, making it hard for him to remember things,” the doctor informed. “One could even argue he is experiencing anterograde transient global amnesia, but this is more likely to be off and on than forever.”

            “So my son is just going to forget things about his life at random?” Terry demanded. “He’s just going to wake up on certain days and forget his own name?”

            “Is there nothing you can do?” John snapped at the doctor.

            “I’m sorry,” the doctor shook his head. “There is nothing we can do. There isn’t a doctor alive who has a full grasp on amnesia, and there isn’t really a cure.”

            That day, Steve did not remember who Jane was, but he let her jump up onto the side of the bed and lean into his side. And he let her cry, slowly sliding his arm around her.

            “I couldn’t save you,” she sobbed softly. “I tried, but I couldn’t save you.”

            “But I’m here now,” Steve tried. He didn’t want her to be sad. He wanted to protect her. “You did save me. See. I’m here.”

            El sniffed. “But you don’t remember.”

            The next day, Steve remembered everything except the events of the previous day. And he was horrified to learn his fate, not that he let it show.

            “It’s going to get worse,” Owens was the one to tell John and Terry. “It will start out slow, he’ll spend a day, maybe once every two months, where he’ll just forget things. Then the times between his amnesia will get shorter.” He sighed. “This isn’t like you, Terry, there isn’t anything I can do for him.”

            They knew that, but they still had needed to ask. Just in case.

            John proposed to Terry shortly after that, on that day they got the news, and they had a small wedding on a day where Steve still remembered. Steve sobbed the entire time as he stood as his father’s best man and Jane stood as her mother’s bride’s maid. It was a small wedding, but it was what John and Terry needed.


	18. Not Quite The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone!!!!! Tell your dads you love them!!!
> 
> Unless you don't have a dad, or your dad is dead, or your dad is a jerk. In that case, tell the close dad figure you know Happy Father's Day!!!!!

            “You’ll be fine, Fran,” John chuckled at his former accountant, now newly promoted CEO of the New York firm. “You’ve proven time and again that you can keep this company running better than anyone else here.”

            “But, are you sure, sir?” Fran still fidgeted nervously.

            John let out a sigh as he watched Fran’s nervous expression. She was, in fact, breathtaking, but John had not known that when he’d noticed her resume. At first, he thought it was a joke. When he brought her in for an interview, he assumed he would just humiliate her and teach her not to lie. But despite her nerves, similar to her nerves now, she had held her own. John, of course, had been impressed and hired the young woman on the spot. And now he was giving her a long overdue promotion.

            “Fran, you know the type of man I am,” John sighed. “And you were also the first to notice that my whole business act was a farce. You had no problem correcting me, even if you were scared witless half the time. You are far more strong-headed than you look, and with all the times I got drunk, you managed to take care of this company in my absence.”

            Fran gaped, sputtering in surprise. She hadn’t been aware that her boss knew anything about that. Sure, some of the guys tried to push her around, but Fran had proved to them that whenever John Harrington was “occupied” that she was in charge.

            “Just because I’m drunk more often than not doesn’t mean I don’t know what happens in my own company,” John chuckled at her expression. “Fran, let’s stop beating around the bush and finally get down to setting up your pay and preferred hours.”

            There was a lot more verbal protest on Fran’s part as they went over the plans for how the company was to be run, Fran’s hours, and even her pay (which was “beyond outrageous, Mr. Harrington! How could I possibly accept that?”)

            “You will need a new secretary,” John concluded their negotiation. “And you should probably get someone a bit more…how should I say this…competent than my usual taste.”

            “Of course,” Fran nodded; her confidence having grown throughout the discussion. “But, sir? What about you?”

            John couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d been in an undyingly giddy mode since his wedding.

            “I’m going back to Indiana,” John admitted. “To my family and my wife. I’ll be operating out of Chicago, but I have decided to work more at home, and I will take trips as necessary. Here is the card for my new, more competent, secretary.”

            John left, leaving Fran glancing over the card with a questioning look on her face.

            _Who on Earth was Becky Ives?_

            John Harrington was gladly wiping out his giant Nokia phone as he slid into the car they had waiting for him at the side of the building. The things were huge, and bulky, and John honestly believed that someone ought to invent something far more portable than this odd device. It hardly fit in his pocket, and he couldn’t understand the point of such things, but he was glad for it now.

            _“Hello?”_ a familiar voice washed over John in waves as he slouched in relief. _“Harrington residence, how can I help you?”_

            “You could start by telling me what you might be wearing, my love,” John grinned and laughed as he heard his wife snort. “How are you?”

            _“Steve comes home tomorrow,”_ Terry said after a moment pause.

            “I know,” John nodded, even though his wife couldn’t see him. “I’m on my way to the airport right now. It won’t be long, and then we’ll bring Steve home together.”

            _“I know,”_ John could picture Terry nodding too. _“I trust you.”_

            Those three words made John’s heart flutter more than “I love you”. Terry’s trust in him at all still left him awe-struck and bewildered. Especially after everything he did to her. But when he told his wife and his two daughters (he didn’t really need to tell the babies as they were, after all, babies. But he gave them each a soft kiss) that he needed to go to New York, he was surprised to see that the three of them supported his decision and trusted him enough to come back.

            Telling Steve had been harder, and his son had sobbed into his chest, begging his father to promise that he would come back. John promised over and over again that he would come back, and if the hospital would have let his son take phone calls, John would have called the hospital right then and there to assure his son he would be there soon.

            “You are avoiding the question, my dear,” John tried to swallow the worry he had for his son. He’d promised not to abandon him again, but he’d been gone for a week already. “How are you?”

            The other side of the line was silent for a moment. _“I’m not ready.”_

            John nodded, forgetting his wife couldn’t see him. He wasn’t ready either. How could anyone be ready for their son forgetting who he was. Both Terry and John had been ticking down the days like mad, waiting for the inevitable.

            “I’ll be home soon,” was all he could bring himself to say.

\-------------------------

            His legs were still shaky, but Steve had been insistent on learning to walk again as soon as possible. His hands still shook when he wrote or ate. He couldn’t hold anything for long periods of time. But he was relearning. And much to Steve’s relief, his father was by his side the on the way to the car.

            “Do you need to sit for a minute?” his father asked as they got closer to a set of chairs.

            Steve shook his head. If he sat down now, he wouldn’t get up for at least another hour or so. Walking was his best option. His father seemed to understand, and he half guided, half carried Steve to the awaiting car. His mother was on his opposite side, watching carefully, ready to aid of necessary, but Terry also knew that Steve needed this reassurance more than anything. Steve needed to know his father wasn’t going to abandon them again.

            “Almost there,” his father encouraged as Steve began to sag. “Almost there. Come on. You can make it.”

            Steve couldn’t help but lean into his father, thankfully for the embrace and support. His father practically lifted him into the car where Abigail was waiting for them, the little girl squealing at the sight of her brother, waving her tattooed arm about.

            “You’re back!” Abigail cried excitedly. “Mom! Dad! Steve is back!”

            “Yes, he is, sweetheart,” Terry leaned over Steve to kiss her forehead. “And now we have to take extra good care of him, okay?”

            Abigail nodded as she reached over to Steve, sloppily throwing her favorite blanket over him. It had been a surprise when Abigail had called Terry mom for the first time, but that had also been when Terry had given Abigail the blanket she was currently trying to cover Steve with. The whole family had been giddy with laughter.

            “But this is yours, silly,” Steve tried to give it back.

            “Yes,” Abigail nodded, pushing Steve’s hand away as she tried to fix the blanket while trapped in her car seat. “But you need it right now. It keeps the bad men away.”

            Abigail turned away from Steve, satisfied with the position of the blanket. If Abigail had looked at her brother, rather than start to play with a few dolls she brought, she might have seen the tears in her brother’s eyes as he slowly began to smile.

            “Let’s go home,” John sighed as he slid into the driver’s seat.

            Home? It was only then that Steve realized he had no idea where his parents were calling home. So where was home?

            To Steve’s surprise, it was his father’s house, and Abigail quickly unbuckled herself and raced out the car door. It made Steve smile to see her giggle like this, but he was nervous. He hadn’t really stepped foot back into this house for more than an hour or so since he had gone to apologize to his aunt Becky. Had that really been only a month ago?

            “Come on,” Abigail called eagerly, and John once more helped Steve walk. “Come on! Come on! Come on!”

            The moment he stepped into the house, a bounding mass of human collided with his stomach. The small head of curls buried itself in the space below his chest, and arms wrapping around his stomach.

            “Jane,” Steve breathed out into his sister’s curls.

            “Steve,” El turned her head to smile up at him. “Welcome home.”

            Steve smiled back at Jane and then glanced at the others waiting for him. Joyce and Becky both had a baby on their hip. And Nancy had another while Will had the fourth little guy. Hopper, Jonathan, and the other kids were there too. It was also clear the Dustin was waiting for El to detach from Steve so he could do the same.

            “It’s good to be home,” he admitted, letting El detach so Dustin could bolt forward. “Hey, buddy.”

            “You should probably sit down,” Dustin muttered, though he made no move to let Steve do so. “Right?”

            Steve buried his head in Dustin’s curls this time, knocking his cap off so he could do so. Dustin seemed content with this, and only gripped Steve tighter when the older’s body began to shake a bit.

            “Come on,” Terry whispered to Dustin soothingly. “Let’s get him to sit down and then you can hug him all you want.”

            Dustin gladly obliged, as did the other six kids (there were literally seven kids now counting Abigail, and that was odd). The moment Steve hit the couch, Steve was being smothered by all seven kids. Despite his almost inability to breathe, Steve had never been happier than in that moment. He also figured it was too soon to make a joke about “dying happy like this” so he kept his mouth shut.

            It was for the best. He was sure.

            Besides, why would he want to ruin this?

\-----------------------------------

            “No.”

            “But-!”

            “I said no,” Steve snapped.

            He was basically still trapped on the couch, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t stop the kids from doing something dumb.

            “You cannot kick a soccer ball in the house,” Steve said again, still firm, intimidating, and very much a “mom” as the kids called him.

            “But we’re bored,” Max groaned out, still holding the soccer ball they found in Steve’s garage.

            “Then go outside,” Steve hissed in pain as he shifted funny. “Honestly, no one is stopping you.”

            The kids looked upset, and Steve was not in the mood to deal with them right now. He just sighed and leaned back, shutting his eyes. Though he did happen to pick up on the mumble that someone let out.

            “What was that?” he questioned, a little threatening.

            “You’re still in hear,” Mike repeated, sounding pained.

            The other kids nodded along to Mike.

            “We don’t want to leave you alone,” Lucas added a little louder than Mike, but still a whisper. “You might disappear again, and we might not be able to save you again.”

            “Or you might forget again,” Dustin sniffed, scrubbing at his face. “And what if you wander off and you get lost because you can’t remember anything?”

            “We want to stay close to you,” Jane admitted, staring her brother dead in the eyes, trying to be strong but looking as if she might cry.

            “We’ll just,” Will swallowed as he looked at each of his friends and then back at Steve. “We’ll just sit on the floor. We could probably watch a movie or something.”

            Steve’s heart felt like it had sunk into his gut as he listened to their confession. It was just Steve and the kids. Becky had taken Abigail to go paint shopping for her new bedroom, and then to go look at furniture and toys. John and Terry had taken the four babies for yet another check-up. Nancy and Jonathan were starting their new job at the Hawkins Post, and Joyce and Hopper had jobs of their own.

            “Ah! Forget this!”

            Pushing himself up from the couch, much to the kids’ wild protest, Steve stretch out his arm and concentrated. The wheelchair was suddenly there, and Steve sank into it as he wiped blood from his nose.

            “Just take me outside with you,” Steve huffed. “Honestly. I’m weak, not paralyzed.”

            The kids exchanged a look, but they gladly let agreed. After more fighting, Steve telling them to shut up, and an intense game of rock-paper-scissors that took twenty-three tries, Max had the honor of pushing Steve outside to the front yard.

            None of them dare go near the pool, and Steve had a debate with his parents about filling it. So far, a conclusion had not been reached. They wanted Nancy’s opinion too before they decided.

            “Was that so hard?” Steve teased, earning playful jabs from the kids.

            Life was good.

\-----------------------------------------

            _"But what does it all mean?" asked Susan when they were somewhat calmer._

_"It means," said Aslan, "that though the Witch knew the Deep Magic, there is a magic deeper still which she did not know. Her knowledge goes back only to the dawn of Time. But if she could have looked a little further back, into the stillness and the darkness before Time dawned, she would have read there a different incantation. She would have known that when a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed in a traitor's stead, the Table would crack and Death itself would start working backwards."_

            Terry couldn’t help but smile as she sat outside her son’s bedroom beside her husband and listened to her three children. The babies had been put to bed hours ago, and neither Terry nor John had the heart to break-up the story time.

            Steve read the book with many different voices, occasionally letting El read the parts of Susan and Abigail read the parts of Lucy. They were slowly working their way through the entire series, the book having been deemed easy to read to a child but with a plotline interesting enough for an older audience. And the siblings were eating it up.

            “Oh, is it that late already?” Steve questioned on the other side of the door. “You two should probably go to bed. We’ll finish the story tomorrow, okay?”

            “Steve?” Abigail questioned after a moment. “Can I sleep with you?”

            “Me too?” El asked eagerly. “Please?”

            There was a pause, the sound of shuffling on the bed.

            “Always.”

            Terry and John beamed as they heard the girls squeal, only to get hushed by Steve with something they couldn’t hear. But as Steve’s bedroom light flicked out, their smiles became sad. The painful realization that these moment would be gone soon were a bit too much for them.

\-------------------------

            “Our brother,” she told El. “Three. He might be able to help.”

            El looked to Kali as they ate sandwiches with Hopper. It had been agreed that Hopper would keep custody of El, and El could visit and sleep over whenever she wanted. That was fine with both sides of the family so long as both sides knew what she planned to do. Today was a Hopper day, El had decided, and Hopper had decided to take her to get lunch with Kali just outside Chicago.

            “Three,” El nodded as she and Hopper flipped through the file. “How do we find him?”

            Kali grinned at El. “Give me a month.”

\-----------------------

            “So you have powers?” Holly asked as she watched her new best friend. “That’s so cool!”

            Abigail grinned at Holly. She had been dropped off at the Wheeler’s again, babysitting or something since everyone was occupied. She didn’t mind though. Holly was cool.

            “Yeah,” Abigail beamed. “Watch this!”

            Abigail shut her eyes, letting blood drip from her nose as Holly watched in awe. When Abigail opened her eyes again, she had moved, and Holly was clapping.

            “What was that?” Holly asked, still awed.

            “Dunno,” Abigail shrugged. “By my big brother and sister can do things too.”

            “Well why don’t you ask them?” Holly questioned, a little confused.

            Abigail was quiet. “Something bad happened to my brother. I don’t want to scare them anymore.”

            Abigail was smart, really smart and she knew it. It was just easier to pretend to be dumb though. She’d learned that from her birth mother. It caused less stress. And with her birth father and new mother worried about her brother, she didn’t want them to be more stressed.

            “Then we keep it a secret,” Holly decided. “Here, let’s pinky promise.”

            Abigail grinned, linking her pinky with Holly. “You’re my best friend, Holly.”

            Holly grinned back. “And you’re my best friend.”

            Abigail didn’t understand her power, but she knew, with Holly’s help, they’d figure it out. Now if only she could help her brother too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, what do you do when a story gets deleted?
> 
> Three years ago, a story I had been working on was being mostly written on my computer, saved to both computer and flashdrive. I had character work, world-building, chapter notes, lore. All of it. On that computer and flashdrive. Then I got a virus that hard-wiped everything on my laptop and that flashdrive. All of it gone.
> 
> My friend tells me I should do it again, but every time I starts, it hurts. How do you come back from that?


	19. Memory Lane

            Two months on the dot saw Steve without any memories once again. El had been called over immediately and she was currently on Steve’s bedside, letting him read her a book. He still had no idea who she was, but everyone could tell that this Steve felt the most comfortable around his sister than anyone else. And El had asked Steve to read her a book for the sole purpose that his voice could drown out their mother’s sobs.

            _“A voice had begun to sing. It was very far away and Digory found it hard to decide from what direction it was coming.”_ Steve continued to read.

            But as he read, El could see her brother becoming exhausted. She asked him several times if he wished to stop, but he would just pause. With a little smile at her, he would then continue to read as if she hadn’t said anything at all. So El let him keep reading.

            There was a knock at the front door, but neither El nor Steve bothered with it. Steve just kept reading, and El just kept listening.

_“Sometimes it seemed to come from all directions at once. Sometimes he almost thought it was coming out of the earth beneath them.”_

The book had been a recommendation by Holly, and Steve had already read it to both Abigail and her. But it was one of El’s favorite stories, and this Steve had offered to read them to her.

            There were voices growing closer, but El didn’t mind.

 _“It’s lower notes were deep enough to be the voice of the earth herself. There were no words. It was hardly a tune.”_ She heard Steve yawn out the last part, but he just shook his head and kept reading.

            The doorknob turned, but El just kept watching the book slip from Steve’s hands.

_“But it was beyond comparison, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.”_

            The book hit Steve’s lap with a soft thud, and El turned her attention to the people in the doorway. Her father was there, watching the now asleep Steve cautiously. But it was the person holding Abigail that had El giving them a questioning look. She didn’t feel danger, but Steve’s now sleeping state wasn’t natural either.

            “Our brother wished to help.”

            El blinked, remembering the last time she had spoken to her sister, and carefully plucked the book from Steve’s lap. Bookmark in place, and a blanket being floated to rest over her brother, she padded over to her father and sisters. Kali gave El a quick, one-armed hug before they left Steve with their brother.

\---------------------------------

            “Where-?”

            “The void,” a male voice spoke. “Or the astral plane, or the dreamscape. There are many names for this place, and many of us siblings use it for different purposes.”

            Steve spun to see a man in his thirties, a grin on his face, making him seem rather goofy, but he had an air about him. Like he’d suffered. It matched the lingering sense Steve felt he himself carried. He just wasn’t sure why he had it.

            “But you must be confused,” the man grinned, still goofy, but rather fond now. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Three.”

            Steve blinked. “Like the number?”

            “Fraid so,” Three said, though he didn’t seem to be upset about it. “Just like, you, my dear brother, have your own alternate name besides Steve.”

            “I do?”

            This was all a little odd. But Three, the odd man he was, simply lifted his own arm and tapped just above his wrist. It took Steve a little too long to process what Three wanted him to do. He finally glanced down at his own wrist.

            “Zero,” Steve whispered, and then his body jolted forward.

            Images of coffin like tanks, a child in a dog collar, hospital gowns, lab coats, chemical scents, and so many other things flashed in Steve’s mind. But he _felt_ the pain in his head momentarily.

            “My memories,” Steve gasped, unsure when he had ended up on his hands and knees in the water. “He took my memories.”

            “Temporarily,” Three hummed thoughtfully. “You see, our sister asked me to see if I could help you. Memories are my specialty after all.”

            “Sister?” Steve questioned. “Do you mean Jane?”

            “No, not that one,” Three shook his head, grinning still. It was really starting to get on Steve’s nerves. “We’ll get to her eventually. But this time, I mean edgy, racoon eyes, an accent, purple hair, she’s kind of-”

            “Eight, Kali.”

            _Steve looked Kali dead in the eyes._

_“Kali,” he started. “I need him to kill me.”_

_Kali was silent for a moment, and then Steve was taking a harsh fist to the gut. He gasped out, not quite expecting the hit.”_

_“You idiot!” she hissed. “So you’re just going to die? When Jane just got you back?”_

_“It’s the only way to make sure she lives,” Steve wheezed. “You know I’m right.”_

_Kali had said nothing, had just watched as Steve caught his breath. But she clutched the file tighter as Steve explained his plan to her. She didn’t like it, but she wasn’t going to argue with it either. For that, Steve was grateful._

            Steve gasped again, like he had just come up from drowning.

            “You’re doing good, Zero,” Three gruffly pulled Steve back to his feet. “But we’ve got to keep going. Think you can keep going.”

            Steve could only nod, still not finding words.

            “Right,” Three muttered. “Let’s see what other memories Papa tried to break in this head of yours.”

            “Papa? Who is-? Brenner.”

            And just like that, the memories started all over again.

\----------------------

            He remembered.

            He remembered Kali and her gang. He remembered Murray Bauman. He remembered school. He remembered Tommy and Carol. He remembered Barb and her fate. He remembered the monsters. He remembered Hawkins. He remembered the Upside Down. He remembered Billy Hargrove (though he wished he could have left that out). He remembered Cynthia North. He remembered Abigail and that stupid dog collar. He remembered the four babies he named; Mia, Daniel, Connor, and Nicole. He remembered his house and his aunt’s house. He remembered Hopper’s cabin and the Byers’ house. He remembered Hopper, and Joyce, and Jonathan, and Nancy, and Mike, and Will, and Lucas, and Max.

            Thank goodness he remembered Dustin because the kid would kill him if he didn’t.

            But he still couldn’t quite grasp his family.

            “Do you need a break?” Three questioned.

            Steve had absolutely no idea where the recliner came from…or the lamp…or the side table the lamp sat on…or the glass and house-coat. And was he flipping through _War and Peace_? Steve was so done with this. This sucked. His mind hurt. Everything was terrible. His brain and body felt like jelly. He was literally laying in a thing of endless water because his body wasn’t functioning. He just wanted to stop. He wanted this to end. He was done-

            “No,” Steve said. “Keep going.”

            Three grinned, slammed the book shut, and Steve watched as the weird stuff vanished as Three stood up.

            “Then I guess you just need to remember how it all started,” Three sat there. “What did your dad tell you the day you were born?”

            Steve frowned at Three like he was stupid. “You can’t remember what happened when you were-”

            _“Hello, Steve,” he cooed to his son. “I’m your father. And I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much.”_

            Steve whole body seized up as he gasped out.

            “ _Why can’t momma come home?”_

_He was four, staring at his father over a thing of take-out. His father looked frustrated. Sure, Steve had gone to the Court House place with his parents, and he had been so happy to see his Aunt Becky. So he didn’t understand why his mom hadn’t come home with them._

            _“We won’t be seeing your mother for a while,” his father gruffed._

_“Why not?”_

            Steve would admit he had forgotten this part that came next, but it made tears come to his eyes as he watched it happen.

            _The car pulled over quite suddenly into a nearby parking lot and his father released a shaky, wet sound. Then his hand was over his mouth, and it was clear his father was fighting tears._

_“I’m sorry,” John muttered. “I’m so sorry.”_

_The he was pulling his son from the passenger seat and hugging him close. Four-year-old Steve had no idea what to do with this situation. But he hugged his father back and hummed a song he had probably made up._

            Small moments like this were what had Steve the most surprised. He kept forgetting how much his father seemed to regret everything. But this, he was grateful for this. For the return of these memories.

            Steve let out another scream as the memories of his father ended and they shifted to someone else.

            _“Sometimes we wish things didn’t happen,” Becky told eight-year-old Steve. “Sometimes that thought becomes belief and it makes us crazy.”_

_Before John came and slapped his son, Steve had been talking to a furious Steve._

_“And the burn marks,” Steve shot._

_Becky had no response, but she was tired of this fight._

            Years of disbelief from his Aunt had led to their fight, Steve remembered. And it was apology that brought them all back together. Steve had not forgotten this moment, or at least, until the case of amnesia. He remembered this being the day he realized that for all their fights, Becky never tried to stop his antics other than verbally.

            _“I’ll help you take care of her,” eight-year-old Steve promised. “I swear to you, I’ll help you.”_

_Becky relaxed at that, curling around her nephew as they watched Terry begin her mantra for the first time. Steve believed them to be things of importance, which had started their conversation._

_The shouts of John Harrington could he heard down the hall._

            Becky, his aunt. The aunt that had been there even if she didn’t believe her sister and nephew, supportive in her own ways. Steve gasped out a sob as the memory of their fight flashed through his mind like daggers with every stupid word said.

            He kept screaming as they shifted his memories again.

            _“Three to the right, four to the left,” Terry yanked open the safe and pulled out a gun, looking determined._

_“Mom?”_

_Terry turned to her eight-year-old son and smiled at him._

Steve remembered this part, her promise. The promise that gave Steve hope.

            _“I’ll find her. I’ll find her and bring her home. Then we’ll be a family and take care of each other, even without your father. We’ll run away. Far away. Just to be a family.”_

_Steve nodded at his mom, trying to swallow his fear._

_“I know you will.”_

Three days later, they found her half-crazed on the side of the road. Steve had begged the doctors to re-evaluate their claim, had demanded they see the facts. But he had been eight, and the adults had decided Terry did this to herself.

            Steve was full on bawling at his memories now as they shifted, unable to scream or cry out anymore.

            _“Steve?” El asked, hesitantly._

_Steve took in a breath as his body trembled from the silent sob that wracked his body. He knelt in front of El, letting her take him in. Let her try to process what she was seeing._

_“Hello, little sister,” Steve smiled, feeling a tear fall down his face. “Hello.”_

_Steve didn’t quite catch the moment it all clicked for El because she was suddenly hugging him in a tight hold._

_“Brother,” she whispered._

_“Jane,” he breathed out, the name sounding giddy as he laughed. “Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane.”_

_“Steve,” she was sobbing now, and Steve tugged her impossibly tighter._

_“Oh, Jane.”_

            Jane, Eleven, El-the sister he had fought to find and protect. The sister he had given up his life for. How could he forget the one thing that gave him life even when she wasn’t there? His hope, his beacon, his love all belonged to her.

            “Jane!” Steve screamed through his sobs. “Jane! Jane! I’m sorry! Jane!”

            “Hold those thoughts!” someone was instructing. “Hold them so that I can lock them! Hold them and don’t let them slip!”

            “JANE! JANE! JANE!”

            It was as if some sort of switch flipped in Steve’s head, and he felt the already dark void become darker. His consciousness was slipping.

            “By the way,” Three panted, clearly his job done. “You might want to ask your younger sister about her gifts.”

            Somehow, Steve was sure Three didn’t mean El.

\-----------------------------------

            The first thing that hit Steve when he woke up was that he hated taking naps in the afternoon because the sun literally shone in his eyes if he wasn’t facing the right way. The second thing that Steve realized was that he remembered that. Shooting up in bad, Steve realized he had no idea what day it was, or if Three had even been there, or if the problem was fixed.

            He lunged out of bed and raced into the hallway and down the stairs.

            “Oh! Steve!” his mother gasped. “Careful, you still aren’t-”

            “Mom,” Steve cut her off, throwing his arms around her.

            Terry went stiff quite suddenly. Her hands suddenly reached up and gripped Steve’s face, stepping back a bit to look at him.

            “It worked,” she whispered, a grin spreading on her face as she studied her son’s face. “It worked.”

            “So it happened?” Steve question, desperate to know. “Three was really in my head. He really pulled forth my memories.”

            Terry was grinning impossibly wide as she nodded. Before either of them knew it, they were sinking to the ground, both sobbing in relief at this.

            “John!” Terry called over her son’s head. “John! Jane! Kali! It worked! Steve’s back! His memories are back! John!”

            It was seconds before the rest of the family (and yes, this meant Kali too) was around the corner and throwing their arms around Steve with laughter and tears.

            It was maybe a good ten minutes into the group hug that Steve bolted out of the embrace.

            “Abigail!” Steve gasped. “Three said Abigail had powers!”

            This got some startled expressions.

            _“What!?”_

Steve was honestly starting to wonder if their family would ever catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't let Steve suffer guys. I can't. It's a problem.


	20. An Unusual Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done guys. One chapter more.
> 
> Who wants to help me with a thing? See the end note for more.

            “Right,” Dustin slammed a rather large book onto the dining table. “I hope you guys are happy, I spent all of my birthday money and arcade money on this thing. And we only need to use a portion of it.”

            “You can still use it for other things too,” Lucas scoffed, earning a jab from Max and Mike.

            It had taken a lot of probing to get Abigail to open up about her powers, which had been deemed as teleportation. However, as the records had been incomplete due to Doctor Brenner’s untimely demise, they had no idea how the experiments would affect Steve, Abigail, and the babies. And with no way to properly test the for powers, they were just going to have to play things by ear.

            Which is what led Dustin to order _The Ultimate DC/Marvel Hero Guide_ so that they could try to break down how to train their powers. Doctor Owens had said it was silly and offered an alternative solution, but Terry had threatened Owens within an inch of his life if he tried to shove any of her children back in a lab. The book would have to do.

            “Alright,” Dustin began to flip open the book. “Right, so I think we can all agree that El has powers like Jean Grey, a.k.a. The Dark Phoenix. Thankfully, I don’t think El has any intentions of turning into a raging supervillain anytime soon.”

            They tested Steve’s theory, El agreeing to step foot in a lab temporarily to make sure she didn’t have a tumor. Thankfully, they determined the blood from all of them was simply a rush of blood to the brain. But as this wasn’t healthy either, Doctor Owens hired an old Doctor friend he trusted to check up on the group every two months. El had snooped and deemed she trusted this Doctor Johnson.

            “And what is Jean’s power?” Nancy asked clearly confused.

            Around the table were Terry, John, and Becky of course. Joyce and Hopper were also present, the first four carefully cradling cooing babies. Nancy and Jonathan were there too, and despite their rocky past, Steve was glad they were here. The six, of course, were present, with Jane in between Mike and Steve. And Abigail and Holly were present and watching intently from Steve’s lap.

            “To sum it up, psionic manipulation,” Dustin stated.

            “She can do things with her mind,” Will added, explaining far better than Dustin. “Like, telekinesis, mind reading, clairvoyance, pain inducement. She’s meant to be the embodiment of every mental power out there.”

            “I think we can all agree El has cooler powers than Jean Gray,” Max scoffed.

            The other five friends nodded as the rest of the group stared in confusion. If Steve had been himself after the fight with his Aunt, he would have rudely called them a bunch of nerds. But that wasn’t Steve anymore, and this book may be the only thing that could help their family.

            “But El’s got sort of a handle on her powers already,” Dustin continued on, flipping through the pages again before finally stopping on something that he had clearly been looking for. “Ah. Here we go. Okay, so we’ve been trying to figure what El and Mrs. Ives ability are. Like, their ability to go into the void and find people.”

            “We’ve got several different theories,” Mike pipped up. “And we’ve determined it probably isn’t just one power.”

            “Telepathy, Clairvoyance,” Lucas began.

            “Interdimensional awareness,” Max added quickly.

            “Psychic abilities, life-force awareness,” Lucas continued.

            “But we didn’t think any of these definitions fit,” Will added. “So we did a bit more digging and determined that El and Mrs. Ives’ power had more to do with something else.” Will paused, letting this information sink in. “The best way we can think to describe this power is as access to the astral plane.”

            “What’s the astral plane?” Joyce asked skeptically.

            The kids exchanged glances.

            “The astral plane, the void, the dreamscape,” Mike explained, looking quite serious for something no one outside of the room would have believed existed. “No one really knows much about it, but it’s believed to be the bridge between worlds, or in our case, dimensions.”

            “Which explains how El opened the gate,” Steve nodded as the information began to make sense. “Mom and Janey can access this astral plane and gave them the ability to do different things.”

            “Exactly,” Dustin nodded. “Unfortunately, we can’t really explain or navigate the astral plane, so that will just be whatever we can figure out as we go along.”

            “Which is why we should keep those activities to a minimum,” Lucas stated. “It would allow for less problems.”

            “Right,” El nodded. “Other powers should be okay, but minimal astral plane work.”

            “Okay,” Terry nodded “I can agree to that. But what about Steve and Abigail, and our babies.”

            That made something in Steve’s chest flutter. They seven of them were all Terry and John’s kids. It was a warm feeling. A feeling Steve hadn’t realized he needed until just now.

            “So, as for Steve,” Dustin continued. “We’ve got basic telekinesis, but we all agree with Doctor Owens that we need to keep an eye on him.”

            “We’re pretty sure the abilities might just be genetic,” Max admitted. “Something inside them worked in favor of El and Steve gaining their abilities the way they did. It’s possible Brenner chose El and Steve because both Terry and John were compatible for the experiments. And it’s possible that because Steve only went four days, that telekinesis will be his only ability.”

            “That being said, he did spend four days with Brenner,” Will whispered, eyeing Steve painfully. “He could have more than just telekinesis. But at the same time, we also know Steve has plans for his future. So we’ll just check in and every once and a while or something.”

            “What plans?” John asked, and it took Steve a moment that he hadn’t told anyone outside the six what he wanted to do with his life, but at least Hopper had some idea.

            “Later,” Dustin waved off. “This first, Steve’s future later.”

            “Right,” El nodded, eyeing the other older members as they protested. “Powers first.”

            “Abigail, we agree, has teleportation,” Mike stated, “thanks to our newest member of our club.”

            The grin he shot his baby sister was the cutest thing. Holly, since she had determined what was happening, had begged Abigail to tell her family. In fact, it was Holly who gave Abigail the final push to tell them.

            “The book gives a few tips on how to practice that,” Will said. “We can try things out until we see if it works, but so far, Steve has the best theories.”

            Ah, if Steve had his stories right, he was going to have to be the Professor Xavier to his own family. Good thing he had six kids that were very ready to help him as fellow teachers. Maybe he could drag Tommy and Carol in with him.

            The look his family was giving him also had Steve realizing that he needed to have a long overdue conversation.

            “You two can go play now,” Steve tickled the two four-five-year-olds in his lap. “We’ll figure out how to practice later.”

            The conversation, however, was not one that they would be having just yet.

\---------------------------------

            “So when were you going to tell us?” John asked later that night after everyone had gone home, and the babies were asleep upstairs. Jane was also staying, and Abigail was with her sister. They would be stupid to believe either was asleep. “When were you going to tell us about what you wanted to do in the future?”

            Steve sighed, burying his head in his hands and running them over his face before he finally looked back at his parents.

            “I didn’t think I’d make it this far,” Steve confessed honestly. “I didn’t think-”

            He stopped himself because those events were in the past, and this was the present. The present that he hadn’t expected to even have. But here he was. Alive. With his family. None of that had seemed like a possibility.

            “I’d planned the Brenner thing long ago,” Steve told them once he’d gained a hold on his emotions and reminded himself that it was all in the past. “And I believed I would either die or get taken and eventually die. If Abigail hadn’t been involved, I would have committed suicide as soon as Brenner tried anything.”

            His mother’s pained intake of breath nearly made Steve’s heart stop.

            “But,” his father whispered, clearly just as unnerved as he crouched in front of Steve. “But the kids seemed insistent that you had plans.”

            Steve nodded. “I do,” he admitted. “Well, sort of plans. But I told the kids my dream plans shortly after the gate closed, just to make conversation. And then the kids kept pestering me once I was conscious in the hospital. And they got all upset when they thought I wasn’t going to be able to complete me dreams because of my memory loss. And then Three fixed that, so everything just sort of went out of -”

            “Steve,” Terry also moved to kneel in front of her son, taking one hand as John rubbed Steve’s opposite arm in a comforting manner. “We’re here _now._ You are here _now._ And we’ve got a future ahead of us, but we can’t have that future if you don’t talk to us.”

            Steve had to take a deep breath as he gripped his mother’s hand.

            “I was thinking,” Steve bit his lip, both trying to stop himself and make himself keep talking. “I was thinking that maybe I could, maybe-”

            “Steve,” his parents both prompted.

            “-be a police officer.”

            His parents both stared at him in surprise, for a little too long. The next thing they knew, Steve was standing up and pacing the room as they watched him. They could hardly get a word in edgewise as Steve kept rambling.

            “I just, I’m terrible at school and I just can’t seem to focus in that sort of setting. And I know neither of you have really been around, not entirely your fault, but I’m really good on my feet. I can also move really fast, and I can’t throw a punch, but I can fight back if I need to. And solving the Upside Down stuff and figuring everything out has been fun. And I’ve already proved I’m good at investigating on some level. And not to mention that I mentioned it to Hopper once, though he probably doesn’t remember, and he said he thought I would make a good cop. And we all agreed that I would die in an office. And I just thought that maybe-”

            “Steve,” John bolted up and grabbed his son by the arms. Gently, but still grabbed. “I think you’d be a wonderful police officer.”

            Steve blinked, looking truly and utterly surprised.

            “You do?”

            “Of course we do,” Terry was by her husband’s side, reaching for her son’s face. “We’re so, so proud of you. Saving lives and protecting people would be perfect for you.”

            Steve grinned, relief washing through him in an instant.

            John was already pulling away, rambling away. “You need two spend some time at a police academy then. I’m sure Hopper knows a place. And then we’d have to determine where you want to go next. I should have some connections if you prefer a place other than here. Which I understand if you wish to leave, but-”

            Unlike with her rambling son, Terry had other ways of handling her rambling husband. She elbowed him. Hard.

            “Terry!” John looked as if his wife had just shot him. “How could you?”

            “He gets it from you,” Terry huffed.

            “Gets what from me?” John honestly sounded genuinely confused. “Terry, what are you talking about?”

            But Steve did not hear his mother’s response as he slowly slunk out of the room with a slight skip in his step. He’d never been this excited before. There was a lot he missed out on from his family, and Steve was excited to explore that, even if he was also terrified of it.

            “Not dead,” El grinned at him as he slid into her bedroom.

            “Nope, not dead, Janey,” he grinned at her. “Now, what book were we on?”

            Abigail grinned from beside El and eagerly held up the next book in the series. As Steve took the book from his youngest sister, the two girls easily pushed themselves to the side of the bed so Steve could settle between them. Then they were both tucked under his arms as Steve flipped open the book to begin.

            _“There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he almost deserved it.”_ Steve started the book.

            He loved this, being with a family. Then again, he’d had a family since 1983.

\--------------------------------------------

            “So what now?”

            If anyone had asked freshman Steve where he would be after graduation, he would not have said laying on a hammock with Nancy and Jonathan on one side of him and Tommy and Carol on the other. Nope. That just wasn’t a possibility as a freshman.

            Now though. Now he was alive. Now he had his family back. Now he was going to spend a summer and a gap year working at that stupid mall ice cream shop before taking off for the police academy the following summer just so he could stay close to his family a little longer. Now he had telekinetic powers. Now, he had such a bizzare friend group.

            “Hopefully nothing,” Steve shrugged. “I mean, I think I’m just here to relax.”

            Tommy playfully hit his arm over Carol.

            “Not right now,” Tommy huffed through his chuckles. “But seriously. What now?”

            As much as they wanted the problems to be over, they knew they weren’t.

            “We wait,” Jonathan voiced their thoughts. “Try to enjoy ourselves, but we be ready too.”

            That was really all they could do at this point. And all they wanted to do. It was dangerous to try and do much else at all.

            “Oh,” Steve sat up, making the hammock rock to the protest of the others. “Changing to happier topics, apparently, something great happened.”

            “Really?” Nancy turned to glance at Steve. “What?”

            Steve grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to help me with a thing? 
> 
> I am trying to work on a story, but I have to make odd decisions for said story. So just say "I want to help" in the comments, and then I will ask you a question. Basically, just things like "pick four of blank" or what not. I do like opinions, so if you have an opinion to give, let me know.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending... the ending... the ending of our story!!!!!!
> 
> That's a really sad thought.

            “That’s not how this works,” Abigail quipped.

            “That is totally how this works,” Holly shot back. “Think about it. You just dip the fry in the milkshake, and you get the perfect mix of salty and sweet.”

            Abigail made a face. “That’s what Dustin said about M&M’s and popcorn and that just tasted disgusting.”

            “That’s because you just don’t like M&M’s,” Holly scoffed as she dunked another fry in her milkshake. “Because you’re weird.”

            “The shells feel weird in my mouth,” Abigail protested her usual argument.

            Holly rolled her eyes and shoved the fry in her mouth. Twelve years ago, Holly met her best friend for life when she was five years old. Since then, life had changed, and The Harrington family had been Hawkins’ greatest mystery. Not that anyone had gotten even remotely close to the rumor mill. As the years went on, one would think the rumor mill would have died down. The opposite was true, and Abigail had been labeled Hawkins’ biggest freak.

            Not that the teleporting little girl cared much. Neither did Holly.

            “We’re not supposed to get the Super Quins, are we?” Holly questioned as she watched Abigail shove the last bite of burger in her mouth. “Because _Mission Impossible_ just came out, and I figured we’d go see it tonight.”

            “I’d have to check in with dad,” Abigail hummed absently. “But, no, we don’t have to pick up the Super Quins tonight. And we don’t have to pick up Benny either.”

            The Super Quins was the name given to Mia, Daniel, Connor, and Nicole after it was discovered that they did, in fact, have powers. Brenner had done everything in his power to destroy any and all records of the baby’s existence at the time, and the parents refused to have anything to do with the four. So they were made the adopted quintuplets of Hawkins. The powers were odd, Mia a technopathy, Daniel with precognition, Connor with force field generation, and Nicole with self-healing.

            And then, there was the surprise of the family. Benjamin Harrington. Shortly after the marriage and Three saved Steve’s memories, John and Terry discovered she was pregnant. The whole family was ecstatic. The little boy grew up loved, and as did the quintuplets. And his powers, oh his powers, were absolutely terrifying. Dimensional awareness and access. Unfortunately, that power had come in-handy a few years back, and Benny had only been one.

            “Aby, you’re a senior, why on Earth would you need to check in with your dad to go to the movies?” Holly scoffed, shoving another milkshake dipped fry into her mouth.

            “Because Steve is coming home,” Abigail sipped her soda. “Dad’s sitting at home, waiting for his phone call.”

            Holly looked like she was going to jump across the table and strangle her best friend right then and there.

            “You didn’t tell me your brother was coming home!” Holly exploded, grabbing the attention of the entire occupation of McDonalds. Thankfully, most people were used to Holly’s dramatics and looked away. “You jerk! How could you!”

            “Because I’m still not convinced it’s actually happening,” Abigail shrugged. “He…”

            She bit her lip as her voice trailed off. Steve had, in fact, become a police officer. And though he loved Hawkins, he obviously believed he could do more. With the blessing of his family, he attended college and studied criminal justice, then became a proud member of the FBI’s murder investigations. For the last year and a half, Steve had been undercover to catch a supposed serial killer that kept slipping through.

            There was just one problem that had the entire Harrington family worried. Not as often, but still on occasions, Steve would forget things. The date, his favorite food, his friends, his family, his own names. Sometimes it would only last hours, other times days. Three had said that there was still a part of Steve’s brain he couldn’t fix, and that Steve would just have to suffer through them. The FBI knew this, and Steve still got put on the case.

            “He’s fine,” Holly grabbed her friend’s hands, sensing the shift in mood. Sometimes Abigail wondered if her best friend was an empath. “Steve is great as a detective, and he’s always been good at acting. Plus, he’s got, you know.”

            Abigail did know. Telekinesis was a useful skill to have. “You always know what to say,” she sighed, a little reassured. “Let me just go call dad, and then we can probably head out. I doubt he’s home yet, if he’s coming today at all.”

            Holly beamed at her as Abigail went to the phone outside the McDonalds, already digging for quarters. She missed her brother, more than anything.

\------------------------------

_“I’ll never get this,” eight year old Abigail slapped the tissues from her Aunt Becky’s hand. “This is hopeless. Just leave me alone.”_

_“Abigail,” her father chided, still gentle._

_But Abigail wasn’t listening, and she was already in the house, slamming the glass door with as much force as she could muster, and stomping to her room. She didn’t make it though. Instead, she was scooped up into the arms of someone as she protested loudly._

_“Come on silly,” Abigail stilled at her brother’s voice. “Let’s go somewhere, okay?”_

_Steve had clearly just gotten home from his shift at the station. He had only just started and that meant he was basically taking the weird hours most people didn’t want. A guy had to start somewhere, as Steve had said._

_“Where,” Abigail sniffed._

_“Just places,” Steve grinned. “Do you want Janey to join us?”_

_Abigail shook her head. She loved her sister with a passion, but like her sister, she got on better with Steve. The Super Quins were fun too, but they were only four now, and not as smart as Abigail had been when she was a toddler. And baby Benny wasn’t much fun yet, the two year old he was just laughed and played, even if he had just saved the world last year._

_“Quality time,” Steve grinned. “I’m okay with that. “Mom! Dad! Aby and I are going out!”_

_“Dinner is at six!” Terry called back._

_“Three hours,” Steve grinned. “We can kill three hours.”_

_So they did, running around town, going to the park, walking through a book store, looking at new music and movies, and finally ending at ice-cream._

_“Don’t tell mom,” Steve licked at the cold substance with a mischievous grin. “Or your siblings. Though I already promised Janey ice-cream tomorrow.”_

_“Promise,” Abigail nodded, licking her own ice-cream happily._

_Then Steve got_ that _look. “So why were you mad at Aunt Becky?”_

_Abigail shrunk down further into her seat at the booth. “Not mad at her,” she shook her head. “Mad at me. I can’t do it, Steve.”_

_Steve’s expression was soft and kind, like it always was._

_“Aby,” Steve started slowly. “You’re stressing to much about this. These powers aren’t just a walk in the park. They take time.”_

_“But I did it all the time!” Abigail protested. “Why can’t I do it now that I’m older.”_

_“Because you’re scared,” Steve whispered, smiling the whole time._

\------------------------

            Steve who always knew what to do. Steve who was always there to encourage and press on. When Abigail was eight, her ability to teleport had just sort of vanished, and it left everyone baffled. Abigail had been so angry and upset at herself that it took till she was eleven to get her powers to work again. Steve, despite all the hateful things she had said to him in that time, had stayed by her side until he went to college. And he was always willing to take a phone call.

            Then he moved to New York, still taking phone calls, working with the FBI, and getting help from Nancy and Jonathan as the two became skilled journalists and photographers. But not even the couple had been able to talk with Steve while he was undercover.

            “I feel neglected,” Holly whined as she drove them home. “I have been gushing about that movie for literally an hour and you have not been paying me any attention.”

            “It’s a twenty minute drive from my house to the theater,” Abigail pointed out. “Honestly, Holls, you’ve only been gushing for about ten minutes.”

            Holly huffed and stuck out her tongue. Then her expression became a bit more serious. “If anything happened to Steve, your sister would have done something.”

            And that…that right there was the relief Abigail needed in that moment. El had decided to go to in Chicago, but she had enough connections everywhere to be able to save Steve if necessary. Plus, it was determined during the last monster attack that there was some sort of odd connection they all had. And El could feel that. If one of them died, the connection would break.

            “Right,” Abigail nodded, and then she was sobbing as Holly pulled over on the side of the road. “I’ve been so scared! I haven’t-I can’t-My powers won’t-”

            “Hey,” Holly cooed in a way only she and Steve ever could. “I’m right here, and Steve will be back soon. He’s too cool to just go like that, you know?”

            Abigail couldn’t help but nod. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

            By the time they got back to the house, Abigail didn’t look like she had cried at all.

            “He’ll be fine,” Holly promised. “Now go get some sleep, dingdong. We have that project due in two days.”

            Abigail nodded and slid out of the car, fumbling foolishly with her house key. It was around midnight, and she knew most of her family would be asleep if not everyone. Sometimes her Aunt was nocturnal, making sure her brother-in-law had everything in order for the next day. But more often than not, everyone was usually asleep.

            Oddly enough, there was a light on in the living room.

            “Hello?” Aby called as she walked into the house. “Aunt Becky?”

            “Not quite.”

            Abigail froze as the voice registered and she was brought face to face with the one person she had wanted to see more than anything.

            “Steve,” she breathed as she registered who was in front of her. Then, chocked, “Steve!”

            In a few strides, her brother was holding her in his arms as he had once, a long time ago. His hand fisted in her hair as she clawed at the back of his shirt. He was still taller than her, but not by much. Still, he could lift her off her feet, and she wasted no time in burying her face in his shoulder.

            “Hey, Aby,” he breathed. “Hey.”

            “You’re home,” she laughed. “Dang it, you idiot. You’re home.”

            “Yeah,” his words came out as a promise. “I’m home.”

            Behind her brother, Abigail registered El standing behind him, beaming at them. Abigail reached out to her sister, and soon, she was being smushed in a hug between her two favorite people in the world (besides Holly).

            “You’re home,” Abigail breathed. “You’re home.”

            “I’m home,” Steve laughed into her hair. “I’m home, silly. I’m home.”

            With a laugh, Abigail turned in her brother’s grip so she could hug her sister too. She hadn’t felt this at home in a long time. Here in her siblings embrace, she was home. More than she had been in years.

            “We’re home,” El promised too. “We’re home.”

            Home. That one word meant everything to the Harrington family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped me out the other day!!! You all are great!!!
> 
> If you all went to help out one more time: 12 or 24?
> 
> I have several stories in the works, but I am going to be gone for the next week and will not have my laptop, so if I post anything. It may be bad. I'm not even sure I will have wifi, so you can see the problem there. But I will hopefully update my one-shot book before season 3 release, and I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
